


Black Clover: Chronicles Of Astaroth

by Evanora



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angels, Assassination Plot(s), Asta Whump, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Demons, Dwarves, Exploitation, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Heaven, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Necromancy, Oblivious Asta (Black Clover), Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Yami Sukehiro, Romantic Comedy, Sad Ending, Sharing a Bed, Team as Family, Tears, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora/pseuds/Evanora
Summary: So," Yami lit his cigar in an attempt to calm himself down, "Tell us about the brat's situation. Just the state of him wants to make me throw up, he looks awful." Yami subconsciously sympathised, glancing over at the zombie laying still on the medical bed. "Ah, like Megicula's case, I may not speak of the curse or my vessel will be cursed as we are connected. The only people who may talk about his curse are the people who cast it upon him, his parents or the dead. The only things I can say about it is that he's not dead or alive nor a human or spirit. He's simply stuck in between the two worlds."Everyone had the notion that Asta would perish in the cataclysmic Spade War that has brang immense devastation onto the four kingdoms. The war was victorious with the Clover Kingdom being the most courages and effective in the catastrophe. However, it doesn't seem rewarding when their vigorous, magicless hero falls fatally ill.Watch as Astaroth rises from the ashes and slowly engulfs the world embracing the title of the 'Great Duke of Hell.'~New chapter every Saturday or Sunday~
Relationships: Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta & Mimosa Vermillion, Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta & Sister Lily (Black Clover), Asta & Yami Sukehiro, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Sister Lily (Black Clover), Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1: Twisted Melody; Memories Within

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to start this new book! I hope you enjoy this heavy melancholic story, the heart-breaking ending and the road along the way! Series Of Unfortunate Events is not left and will be updated soon but school is back so time is scarce. If there's any mistakes please let me know and I'll go back and correct them. I'll also be going back and editing the vocabulary if I'm not happy with it. Enjoy!
> 
> -Evanoa ❤

The area he was in was pitch black with nothing in his radius. Asta felt the water ripple underneath him, walking slowly onward to try to familiarise his new surroundings. The darkness was freezing cold and the little fabric around him wasn't helping him the slightest. The air was almost non-existent making it unbelievably difficult to breath. Due to this inconvenience, Asta was gasping harsh breaths with every breath just about keeping him on his unstable, weak feet. "Is this a dream?" Asta heard of a rare phenomena called 'PTSD' which caused side effects such as hallucinating ominous things, bringing back traumatic memories, hearing unsettling noises and nightmares which were linked to the devastating events the individual has been through. He kept walking into the abyss; not having a sense of direction but instead he followed his ripped gut. Bandages wrapped around his whole torso from the devastating stab he took to the stomach from Dante's attack which led him to be hospitalised for the next week. Asta shook the thoughts out of his head, focusing on the area he was in instead of reflecting on the war. He huffed; mist coming out of his dry lips and hands going numb due to the unnatural cold. "Hello?" His voice echoed helplessly through the area. No one replied. A creaking noise followed by an unsettling, eerie humming collapsed the silence. Maybe it wasn't all the supernatural but the echo made the tune more high pitched then its supposed to be. Somehow, the humming seemed somewhat nostalgic but melancholic, however, the swordsman couldn't place his finger on it. Slowly, he turned around to see a women rocking on a wooden chair. Her face was down looking at the child she gently rocked in her thin arms. She wore a grey polo shirt which creased into her red skirt that reached to her ankles. The women in question wore brown, ankle high boots that left a gap in between the skirt. The women had short, ash hair, crimson, perfect lips and skin as pale as snow. The child's face was covered by her own therefore it was unidentifiable.

The closer he got to her the more comfortable he felt; his breathing steadied and footsteps sped up almost like a string was slowly pulling him towards this women. Asta put on a sweet smile and softly stated, "Hello, can you help me? I'm stuck." The women lifted her head up, displaying her narrow sapphire eyes and flawless face. Her face was blank, however, and indicated little to no emotions. It was almost like she was the living dead. She ignored the question, lowered her head back uninterested in the lost boy and got back to comforting her child but this time the face of the baby was visible. His eyes were wide emeralds and he was clumsily dripping saliva onto his white clothing. The child's hair was ash-blonde, spiky and his hands were tightly balled together as they swung around recklessly. Hang on a second. That child she was holding was no doubt him. Asta let out a chocked gasp at the sudden realisation. 

Asta felt a sinister aura around him so he turned around for a second to scout the abyss. Nothing was there and the KI vanished. If a someone, or something, malicious were to appear he would be screwed. Asta didn't have his grimoire right now therefore he couldn't protect the women and child. There was a murderous scream before something heavy hit the water and splashed onto his bare back. Asta turned around, cautiously, to see the women floating in the red water face flat. There was a stomach-turning wound right through her torso where the blood already dyed the water below. The child was crying as he landed into the water and out of his mother's embrace. Her sapphire eyes lost their shine but she managed to mutter her last words in the melody she was previously humming. 

"...my beloved...g...son." 

The scene tore Asta to shreds as he managed to put the pieces together. The baby, the women, the nostalgic aura that was emitted from this mysterious women made his chest hurt. He clutched his purple heart and collapsed into his knees. Asta's whole body responded to the sudden trauma as the wound in his stomach started to ache once more. The pain, the shock and the stress caused him to fall into the rather warm water but he sank. He sank in the deep black, unsaturated lake where even light couldn't escape. He kept plummeting into the everlasting ocean until everything turned black and he was back in reality.

"ASTA, DIE!"

Asta awoke with a scream. Cold sweat dripped down his back and he clutched the sheets of his bed in fright. The smell of fresh air and wood overwhelmed Asta making him embrace the fact he was back in reality and in the base. The rich sunrise leaked into Asta’s window and tinted his pale face a slight gold. Asta clutched his chest, relaxing his eyes and muscles. He didn't notice but a pair of tears fell down his flushed cheek leaving visible stains. Asta had no idea how long he was crying but ,by looking in the mirror, he could tell it was a while; possibly the whole night. When Asta cried, it was obvious. His nose would turn red for a little while and his eyes would swell which indicated obvious misery. Asta exhaled, running his trembling hands through his sunken hair. 

"Asta?!" The panicked male shot his head to the door with a frightened gasp. Finral was standing there just as panicked as the boy himself who was still quivering in his bed. "For the love of God, what happened?" Finral frantically slammed the door behind him and took a seat on the bed. Asta was gasping for air; obviously hyperventilating and struggling to grasp the fact he was alright. "Hey, Asta," noticing the state of his comrade, Finral toned down his voice and pulled Asta into an embrace- not caring it he stained his noble attire with snot and tears. Finral hushed Asta meanwhile gently caressing small circles on his bare back. "Its ok, you're safe." Finral felt the anxious breathing slowly calm down and the quivering come to a halt. Despite Asta seemingly completely calm, he still cried silent, solemn tears meanwhile keeping his chin on Finral's comfortable shoulder. "Bad dream?" He asked softly. 'Bad' was a despicable understatement. It was malicious, heart-breaking and soul-crushing especially if you acknowledge the fact that that baby was him. Yes, Asta was dumb but he wasn't that dense to not decipher the dream and put all the pieces into a twisted conclusion. Most dreams were forgotten so why did Asta remember it like it was a picture-perfect spectacle with the most beautiful flowers and blinding skies? "Yeah." He whispered back, finally pulling away. Asta had obvious tear stains along with swollen, scarlet eyes and nose. Fortunately, he didn't look as bad when Finral saw him a minute ago. Breathing returned to normal and the trembling has discontinued but that didn't disguise how disconnected, sad and distraught Asta still looked even with a weak, brave smile. He clumsily wiped the snot running down his lips. "Hold on, I'll get you some tissue." Finral cautiously got up and sprinted out the door- gently shutting it for Asta's sake.

As soon as the spacial mage turned around, he bumped into a rather large, inhumane, figure. As soon as the figure exhaled, smoke engulfed his vision in which Finral coughed in response to the toxicity. Finral looked up to see Yami glaring down at him menacingly but a bit of confusion was mixed in his dull expression. "Yami? Something the matter?" Finral innocently questioned. The older man took out the cigar from between his lips, "I was sensing some seriously disturbed KI from the shrimp's room and it was seriously pissing me off." Finral sighed, debating if he should tell Yami about Asta's condition but, on the other hand, Finral barged in when Asta was in his conflicted state but still accepted his comfort. Since Asta was more found of Yami, it wouldn't be such a bad idea if Yami was involved. However, Finral knew Yami wasn't the best person when it came to emotions. Despite this, he told he truth, "He had a bad dream. I walked into him hyperventilating." Yami rose a brow, "Over a dream?" Finral nodded. "I was just going to get some tissue for him so if you excuse me-" Finral manoeuvred around the bulky man and opened a portal before vanishing into it. Yami slightly opened the door to see Asta sitting up- still bandaged up and bruised. He was clumsily moving the sulken hair out of his face meanwhile his exhausted eyes were slowly narrowing. Yami gave a small "tsk" before inviting himself into Asta's room. The boy seemed so out of it that he didn't detect Yami coming into the room.

"Oi." Asta gasped, stopping his hair fiddling before straightening his weary posture and adjusting his shoulders so they were squared. "C-captain!" Asta chocked out, cursing himself for the deed and scolding himself to get his 'shit together' before turning back to an unimpressed Yami. "Ok, shrimp. What's going on? Why you crying over a dream?" The captain didn't understand the severity of the situation, "Everything is fine!" Asta swiftly explained, putting on the fakest smile Yami has ever witnessed. If Asta wasn't so distressed in the first place Yami would have most definitely shrugged it off but there was something amazingly wrong. The air seemed shifted and stale around the boy which contradicted his obnoxious, boisterous attitude- Yami never would have known how actually comforting the kid's attitude was until it all died down into this monstrosity. "Asta..." Yami warned, now sending Asta's KI spike again into anxiety. He gripped the clutches of his sheets and bit his lips dangerously hard. It was rare for Yami to call him 'Asta'. Yami would only do it if Asta was getting seriously scolded, talked to formally or when he was being disobedient. 

"This ain't like you. It's worrying, I've never seen you like this even at your lowest and its hard to believe a 'dream' would cause all this." Asta saw the glimmer of worry in Yami's grey orbs and concluded the notorious, menacing Yami Sukehiro was concerned. As Asta being not the brightest of minds, he couldn't quite infer why Yami was concerned. "Owen has insisted that the kid has PTSD and I'm not surprised. He's been paranoid as hell, eating basically nothing and always worrying about the smallest things for the past two weeks. Maybe I should have addressed all this sooner instead of blaming it on teenage hormones." Yami thought, closely observing the unusual behaviour. 

For one, Asta was eating little to nothing. Sometimes he would pick at the food which received perplexed glares from the squad. Of course, Charmy was outraged and tried force feeding him but Asta would usually be revolted and leave the table with a huff. Second, his workouts were sloppy. He didn't have the enthusiasm or drive when doing his exercises- Asta would now even slip when doing them. Vanessa insisted this could always be due to the wound but Yami knew that Asta wouldn’t just...give in to pain so easily. Due to him working out, despite everyone’s nagging, Asta's wound re-opened and needed another week and a half of resting. Well, that was another thing. The attitude sometimes was not like him. Instead of giving a loud, passionate response to oppose what was said to him, Asta would silently nod and oblige or do his own thing either way. The base was uncomfortably silent ever since the war that it was almost ominous. Then again, everyone just wanted to sleep in which Yami allowed but even when everyone was awake, without Asta’s loudmouth, the area seemed foreign. Lastly, and the most concerning part, Asta would be so damn petrified by everything. Yami saw once where Noelle lightly tapped him on the shoulder, Asta violently turned around and pointed his demon-destroyer at her throat. This caused an outrage and in fact that first Black Bull argument against Asta where even Yami had to step in. Luckily, he was forgiven after a guilty-filled apology.

As soon as Asta was about to speak, his lips sealed and eyes opened wide when he heard a supernatural voice echo in his head and ring his eardrums in an ominous and threatening manner.

"Don't tell him, the curse will haunt you" The sound was a women which Asta presumed was the women he saw in his dream, judging but the crystal clear vocals.

"50 days...the other world...curse...Astaroth...snake, dragon....awaken!-" The voice was a glitch where she would cut out with a static sound and say words which didn't correlate with the previous ones. For some reason, something was telling Asta to not listen. It was almost like a gut feeling- to do the opposite of what he was told to. Asta raised his head to see Yami looking down on him with squinted orbs.

"It was a nightmare." Yami gestured for Asta to go on which he did. He talked about the women to the nostalgic, yet twisted, melody and the look-alike of the baby. Asta also talked about how she how there was an unfamiliar voice telling him to 'die'. Asta reiterated the demonic-like figure, the chilling feeling to the black void itself. Yami listened carefully and came to the conclusion, "Sounds a lot like PTSD to me." Yami explained calmly, lighting a cigar and putting it between his lips. Asta's gaze softened to an uncharacteristic, weak smile. "Yeah. Wouldn't be surprised."

"If you weren't so stubborn, we could have diagnosed you, shrimpsta." Yami teased, trying to light up the dull, unappealing atmosphere. Asta pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance which received a hearty laugh from the man. The scenario made Asta chuckle until they were both laughing. However, a coughing fit came over Asta as he clutched the wound. "Ouch." He awkwardly rubbed his torso. An uncomfortable silence over came the pair for a few seconds. "Seems you're all better now. When your cry-baby ass is ready, I suggest you come downstairs. There's something important we gonna' discuss." Yami paused for Asta to decipher but Yami could tell the kid couldn't with his tiny brain. "It's about the Dark Triad." Asta got serious, scrunching his sheets with a grip of hostility. The Dark Triad were captured instead of being defeated for interrogation purposes. Julius insisted it would help find their reason and motive for their catalytic behaviour.

As of now, the three were locked away in the deepest dungeons were even light itself couldn't reach. Their grimoires were locked away in the most secret place of the kingdom. The three of them would stay there until their fatal day in a few days time. As for the demons, they were sealed away by Nero with a high-level magical object which had power equal to the magical stone; made by Sally. With the topic of the Triad being brought up, it made Asta recall the experience of first fighting to save Yami's life meanwhile sacrificing his own. There was one thought going through his head at the time. "If captain makes it, it doesn't matter what happens to me." With the unbearable wound, Asta helplessly dragged himself to the core of tree where Yami and William were released. The giant ice shattered behind them and everything crumpled with magic knights and captains finally taking the advantage. The whole area went ape shit and, before they knew it, the Traid were defeated- magic sealed away by Nero and taken to the chambers. Then everything went black as all Asta heard beforehand were his comrades bellowing his name.

Asta woke up, alive, which caused a predicament. Julius predicted Asta to die so this rose a lot of question towards the young higher up. Julius kept mentioning that Asta is not in the safe zone yet which just pressured the young mage to stop beating around the bush and tell the truth. However, Julius said he cannot state anything due to a 'supernatural cause' which even the mage himself couldn’t explain. A sort of celestial yet eerie presence seemed to loom behind the young wizard king which made him both apprehensive and, frankly, feel threatened by this mysterious sensation that no one understood. ‘Is it just paranoia or something greater?’ the young wizard would often ask.

Asta stopped thinking about his predicated death and Julius’ predicament. Asta shook his head to clear the thoughts and snapped back to reality. Asta looked at the clock which seemed louder than it was supposed along with each tick seemingly everlasting. Time seems forever when you’re scared. "11:45." He muttered, kicking his blankets and jumping out the bed. Asta opened his wardrobe and fished out his hefty trousers and wrapped his belt around his waist before inserting the grimoire in the sachet. Asta then put on his thin fabric that wrapped around his back, arms and put on his boots. Finally, Asta put on his headband which was a black piece of fabric that wrapped around his ashen hair. When he was finished, Asta shut the door and made his way downstairs meanwhile avoiding any stares he was given by the other members who all seemed baffled by Asta's weary appearance. He skidded round a corner and arrived downstairs where Yami, Nacht: surprisingly, Noelle and Nero were all impatiently waiting for Asta to arrive. "You sorted out, snot face?" Yami snorted. Asta rolled his eyes with a huff. He took a seat in between Nero and Nacht. 

For Nacht to be in the base was a rare occurrence. Never had Nacht ever entered the base because of his distaste towards Yami; in which still no one understands the intent of the man’s animosity towards their captain. Nacht was obviously bugged by the noise and only got along with Asta which was ironic because the kid made the most noise in the base. Due to their training, the pair have gotten close but it didn't bring back the 'original' Nacht like Yami would usually state. Asta could only wonder why the pair were so disconnected from each other. Gimodelo, who has given his respect to Asta as well as Nacht, poked his head from his vessel's shoulder. Just as Nacht promised, he made Asta strong. ‘Berserk mode’ was under his control and his anti-magic could spread out more instead on only relying on leaked powers. "What's goin' on with yer'? You look horrible." Gimodelo pointed out, all eyes turning on the young anti-magic mage. "It's nothing." Asta muttered but that didn't seem to convince the two girls. However, Yami interrupted before anyone could address the matter," About the Dark Triad." All orbs turned vicious as the KI in the room spiked up. From the bottom of their crushed hearts, they despised the Dark Triad to the very core. The girls especially hated Venica who took away so much from them and nearly cost the life of Lolopechika; a queen and their friend. For Noelle, her animosity towards the crazy female was not only because of the destruction of the kingdoms but also the fact that Megicula, the demon that possess Venica, took the life of her mother. Just thinking about that vile women made the two girl nauseated with hatred. Nacht opened his eyes slightly and glared at Yami with an intimidating smile, with thoughts cleared and mind at bay.

"Marx is going to go through each of the Triad’s memories to find out why they did what they did." The four were silent-not wanting to respond. For Asta, this was a good opportunity to see what driven them to such extends. Even though he tried to see good in everyone, the Dark Triad were vile, unethical and evil. Their side got lucky because they caught the demons off guard and managed to go for the final blows. If Asta didn’t buy time, things could have ended tragically. If the demons didn't play cocky and were paying attention, it would have been game over. The four kingdoms would never be the same after the tragedy. Noelle bit her lips. As far as they were all told, once the demon host dies so does the demon. To see Megicula fade away and perish before her very eyes was the only way she could farewell it. Noelle believed her mother would see what she saw through her eyes and therefore would witness the event as well. "So, when are we leaving?" Nacht could transport a few people at once to a location he's never been in so he was a bit more convenient than Finral. Out of the four, Nacht seemed the most eager to get it over and done with. Somewhere, deep inside of him, Asta could sense guilt and sorrow coming for Nacht. Asta sensed immense hatred radiating off of his vice captain and towards Yami which made Asta wonder what Yami could have done. "Now everyone is waiting for us. Nacht, do the honours." Yami said

"I’m not taking orders from you, human." A shadow spread over the whole crew before they got sucked into the floor leaving nothing behind.


	2. Chapter 2:Memories of the Deep Dark Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!!! Chapter will be updated weekly on Saturday or Sunday! Bookmark, kudos and comment if you enjoyed the chapter, want to leave ideas, criticism or just want to support me!
> 
> ~Evanora ❤

When the crew got there, they witnessed all the captains standing in a circle as they engaged in solemn mutters. The cell seemed more cold and wide than the last time they interrogated someone- that someone being two Eye Of The Midnight Sun members. Accompanied by the captains was also Yuno, Julius, Mimosa, Marx, Lolopechika, Damnatio, Leo and Gaja who most of them were the most essential assets to the war. "I'm telling you, it's best to just execute them now." Jack scoffed, whispering into Fuegoleons's ear. The fire mage narrowed his eyes, lowering his head to look at the triad who were tied with hefty chains that wrapped around their abdominal area and coiled back to their wrists which were elevated above their heads by a chain dangling off the ceiling. A piece of white cloth was wrapped around their eyes. They were stripped of most their uniform left in only their shirts and trousers. Dante's crown was now in Yuno's clutches as word has gone round that he was the right heir to the throne of the Spade Kingdom. "I agree, we should eliminate them now." Mareleaona's face was engraved with an all too enthusiastic smile as she lit her palm with her crimson inferno, "This is also the best way to get revenge for Acier's death." She thought, also aware of the curse that was upon those who dared to speak of the cause of the steel maiden's death. Fuegoleon lifted his palm which demanded calmness. Mareleaona extinguished her fire and Jack moved away from the captain with a disgusted look. "To understand their ideologies and backgrounds further, we must interrogate them. We must also figure out what happened all those years ago." Nozel explained, turning to Yuno who had his eyes locked onto Zenon with despicable rage in his dim, honey-coloured orbs. That's when the Black Bulls came into view. "Hmph. Lucifero really got fucked despite him being the strongest demon in the circles of hell." Gimodelo mocked, "How does it feel getting beaten by a mid-level demon, you piece of shit?" Gimodelo seemingly started to swell with rage as he started bubbling; almost as if he was a pool of lava bubbling inside a volcano that was about to erupt. Gimodelo's face started to deform and a dark aura started to devaste the area, capturing everyone's attention. However, his owner was thankfully more passive, "Now, now, Gimodelo. Calm down, you'll get your justice soon." From what he remembered, that Damnatio guy was not a fan of the demon-possessed one bit. If he let his demon go wild in this area, there was a risk for him getting into court business and no one had time for that. Gimodelo reverted back to his normal form at his vessel's demands.

"You better keep your demon under control. You're lucky to even be here under such circumstances." Yami muttered to Nacht who simply ignored the dark mage and reverted his focus back to the triad. "The Dark Triad. The three who put all the four countries into mass devastation and managed to overthrow the Spade and Diamond." Dorothy started, her rarely opened eyes narrowed in disgust especially at Venica who had an animalistic smirk on her face, "That's right! That's us!" She bragged with her usual, twisted voice. Noelle gritted her teeth with such intensity she could swear they would crack and break under her own pressure. The lioness placed her palm on the youngest Silva and gave her a reassuring look. Somehow, Nozel managed to keep his cool despite him tightening his hand until his knuckles were white and threatening to burst. Yami puffed out his cigar in an attempt to reduce his stress. "Our option now is to go through their memories." Julius started, "Marx." The memory mage nodded and opened his bright blue grimoire which was engulfed in a blinding, white light. "Incredible. The Clover Kingdom may not be blessed with natural mana but instead they are gifted with such convenient mages." Lolopechika thought as she sat on a water seating made by Undine for her comfort. The water spirit was back in the Heart Kingdom aiding with the rebuilding of the destroyed Heart Kingdom. The captains all got ready. "We will see small to big fractions of their memories. The memory can be played, if you wish." Marx elaborated, watching as the roots of the Triad's memory all lined up but not before engulfed in a black matter which was very similar to the Eye Of The Midnight Sun's captors. "Of course their memories are sealed. Most definitely the demon's doing." Yami scoffed, crossing his arms as he stomped out the cigar. Julius turned to Asta who already knew what to do. The anti-magic mage nodded and the whole squad watched as he cautiously walked onward. They were all on guard, just in case one of the Triad tried to attack Asta. 

"Its the anti-magic brat." Dante told the others. Asta paused right before he was about to take out one of his swords. There was no way Dante should have sensed him for the simple reason of Asta being magic less therefore emitted not mana. "How did you-"

"Oh please, you reek of demonic anti-magic which we, the demon-possessed, can sense and its not coming from you dearie~♡." Venica giggled despite the fact that she was in a room where everyone despised her. Asta gave a small 'tsk' to himself before fishing out his demon-destroyer. When the blade was in his hands, it was swelling with anti-magic which was circling aimlessly in thick lines that threatened to slap anyone in the area. Everyone ducked, managing to evade the attack. "What the fuck?" Yami hissed. Asta's demonic arm lit up a deadly red where he felt it go numb with the demon's anger. "So that is some more of the demon's power. More specifically, it's rage which is something we haven't witnessed yet. Interesting." Gimodelo observed as Asta struggled to move forward with his own power threatening to drag him across the room. Asta saw Damnatio glaring at him which astronomical intensity that Asta knew he was going to get into trouble if his power hit someone. Fortunately, his demon managed to notice that as well. Asta finally managed to control his 'karmic release' and made the attack retreat. The room that was tinted an illuminated blue reverted back to normal. Once the anti-magic was reverted, the whole room was left stunned with the only noise being the candles flickering back to life. "You felt his rage, didn't ya'? How does it feel, being drenched in such cold malice? Doesn't it feel good, so called 'fighter of justice'?" Asta turned around on one heel and faced his allies with narrow eyes. "I'm not like you and I'll never will be," He glared back with cold, inhumane eyes at the three, "Don't compare me to pieces of shit like you. You're monsters and you'll always be, you sick fucks. No way I'll even bother to see the good in ass' like you," His voice was so intimidating but it came right from the heart. After the confrontation, Dante grinned almost like that statement gave great joy but sorrow to him. As a person who always justified people's wrong doing, there's not a chance that Asta would consider something so unreasonable. He concluded that they were unredeemable, twisted monsters with malicious ideologies. The group watched, amazed, at Asta's last few statements and uncharacteristic profanity, "Burn in hell." He turned back around and joined the group who didn't even look or speak to him along the way. Asta invited himself in between Yami and Nacht who were intimidated by Asta’s speech "Well said." Yami praised as Asta just hummed in response; hungry for the interrogation to start.

"The interrogation will show the injustice these despicable beings bestowed upon us. The more details we squeeze out the better." Damnatio stated, lifting up his scale in a judgemental manner. "Marx's spell allows us to play each memory at once but we can view each segment without playing it," Julius started, "We can also put the memories together to put it into one, long movie in a chronological order. This is all thanks to Marx's training during the six months."

"Master Yuno..." Ralph muttered turning to Yuno who was clutching his crown closely to his chest. The golden memory was cracked with some of its emeralds starting to selfishly come lose. The engraved patterns were now mere scribbles recklessly done by Dante's lack of respect towards the golden trophy. The animalistic grip, filled by sheer dread and boiling anger, from Yuno was not making the state of it better. "I'm fine. I have to see this. I have to witness what they did to my Kingdom-,no, my family. I will not back down now." He snarled, using his wind magic to cool himself down to avoid cracking the precious crown which, once upon a time, belonged to his father. "We shall begin." The captains instantly started paying attention to the luminous, blue set of memories where one caught the Silver Eagles's eye. Everyone had in mind that they needed to start from the beginning and get into their personal life. "How about this one. There's a women's face on this one." The picture showed a pouted face from Venica's point of view. Her eyes were blurred and fuzzy. "It seems like a small memory. Shouldn't we get to the bigger stuff?" Rill innocently pointed out. "We must start from the beginning. The smallest details may be the most important." Julius elaborated, looking at Marx which confirmed his decision. The memory was selected and started to play with a fuzzy, white frame around it.

~♤♡♢♧~

The memory started off in a fancy corridor which consisted of crimson curtains and a staircase where the Venica was going down the spiral. The walls were a spectacle of silver and the floors were the most peachy marble which clicked under Venica's white heels. She was walking- her crimson dress swaying in the corner of her vision. Venica placed her white-gloved hands on the silky, wooden rail as she spiralled her way towards the bottom. The house, or rather manor, was something the group didnt expect. They deducted the youngest of the sinful, came from a seemingly privileged background with pillars so golden the other royals would envy for sure.

"Was she some kind of noble?" Nozel thought, eyeing the noble surroundings and clothing. 

Not paying attention, Venica kept walking until she fell over where her eyes met the floor. The audience cringed as a loud noise echoed through the wide area when her face hit the floor. With a groan, Venica got up and looked up to see a pair of malicious, red eyes starring her down. Her beauty was crystal clear as she beheld luscious, blonde hair and a mermaid dress with blood red gloves going past her elbow. The women giggled to herself raising her thin hand to her mouth, "You better look where you're going, dear. Accidents can happen." Venica watched as blood dripped onto the white marble and tinted it crimson red. "G-Gemma," Venica stood up, rubbing her elbow, "I'll be careful." Venica lowered her head in shame, ignoring the teasing Gemma was giving to the younger female. "Good, stay out of my way." Gemma nudged the younger Zogratis as she made her way up the stairs. Venica caressed her bruising, numb cheek but decided to shake off the inconvenience just like she did all those other times. Gemma was so sweet but psycho with her appearance contradicting her personality in every shape or form. If Gemma's personality and appearance switched, she would be the kindest witch of the West- Venica was sure of it. 

"Lady Venica, Lady Venica!" As Venica was about to enter a room of the manner, a wrinkly, wise women called her name from across the lavender, curtained corridor. Deducting the noble area, the crew could only assume that that was a maid of the estate, "I am to inform you that your brothers have left and told you to prepare the tables for a special guest," The maid went towards the little girl. A guest at the manor was rare if it wasn't a family member- a notice would be given a week beforehand and the family itself wouldn't be acquainted to bring the said guests home. Since the Zogratis family were high nobles, a servant would be obligated to do so meanwhile the family itself got prepared. This only spiked Venica's interest even more as not one but two of her older brothers did the honours. "How is it that the two of my brothers go but I stay with that bitch." Venica huffed, crossing her arms, "That's because Lord Dante and Lord Zenon are older- both just over the age of 16 and you're 13! The guest is a veteran so they should be given the up most dignity and respect. Also," Venica felt a jab to her already sore cheek causing her to groan in pain,"I know you have a distaste to that vicious women. However, compose yourself, child! That's your eldest brother's fiancé!" The maid scolded, comfortable with touching a young lady with such power. Accepting the poke, Venica responded, "Yeah, it's an arranged marriage because mama and papa died. Gemma's family were the closest to ours and Dante got forced into this! Gemma is also not helping with Dante's issues by constantly manipulating him!" Venica cried out, voicing her hatred to Gemma Reed loud and clear- displaying her courages and passionate attitude. "Venica, you know we have no choice. Without a wife and a son for a heir, this household will crumble! Do you want to live in the rotten streets where it's always snowy? Do you want to?" The question seemed more of a voice of reason than a personal threat. Venica was aware that Gemma could ruin their lives because of her unethical and manipulative ways. One of the most important factors is that she had a family with a heir- the fact that the Zogratis family had way more power was irrelevant ,as long as they didn't have a heir. "N-no, but-"

"Not buts! Go prepare yourself and the tables, young lady! Go!" The maid clapped, chasing the youngest Zogratis away from her firstly desired location and towards the hall. "Oh, man, I wonder who the veteran dude is. He better be some hot, edgy dude older than me~♡!" She giggled, hopping into the bustling hall where maids were practically flying and chefs were trying not to fry their brains with the havoc and chaos in their kitchen.

~♤♡♢♧~

Marx dispelled the memory as the only light remaining being the glow of the lanterns in each corner of the room. “Nothing much on their malice," Lolopechika started, "However, I'm now left with many questions ,especially, about the veteran and this notorious Gemma." The room hummed in agreement, most not taking their eyes off of Venica. "I guess our next option is to see who this veteran was and where Zeno and Dante went." Yami aforesaid, sighing in boredom, "Why don't we go onto the important things? Why do we have to go through their whole fucking life?" Like Yami, everyone wanted to know the context of the Triad's intentions- they wanted to know the reason for the grieving and the loss of the four kingdoms. "That's because we need to start from the beginning. We need to say what commenced all this and what drove them to do what they did. You should understand that, foreigner." Charlotte aforementioned Julius' words to the dense Black Bulls captain. He raised his hands in surrender, mocking his college, before turning back to the Triad. 

"Are we all ready to continue?" Julius asked. Their silence spoke for the crew as the memory started again but this time from Dante's perspective. 

~♤♡♢♧~

"So, Dante. Are you going to tell me who this 'veteran' is?"

The oldest Zogratis sighed, eyes glued to the street lights of the night and the rain that lightly glazed the glass of their carriage which slightly bounced on the rocky terrain. "I don't know, Zenon," he said, tilting his orbs to face his elegant younger brother. Zenon wore a black suit which had its sleeves up pulled up and clipped by golden buttons- matching his buttons which also clipped his tuxedo together. Zenon's polo shirt was undone by two buttons leaving his black bowtie hanging lose down by his chest. The young noble wore tight fit, black trousers which had faint, grey stripes going diagonal. Finally, Zenon had silk, black shoes. "How important are they anyway? What did Prince Loyce mention?" Dante scrambled through his pockets and fished out a small letter which he rolled open. The handwriting was cursive which read;

"Dear Dante and Zenon Zogratis,

It is my pleasure to announce your household will be taking a young veteran in who just returned along with the other children that were taken away five years ago to fight the war for territory. Pleasure assure her safety and her wellbeing.

Thank you, Prince Loyce Grimberryall."

Zenon hummed, "Her? I didn't know there would be women fighting in the war." Dante put the letter back in the envelope and slid it into his tuxedo pocket, "She was most likely an errand girl who got caught up in an explosion or something. Probably no one special." Dante concluded, readjusting his eyes back to the glass. It took another few minutes to arrive at the castle which was barely lit with only a few windows laminating a bright gold with the silhouettes of maids running around trying to get things done for tomorrow. The two gentlemen opened their deep black umbrellas and exited their carriage with a splash as they both hit a shallow puddle.

The guards glared daggers at them before recognising the siblings. They moved out the way but not before opening the wooden doors for the higher ups. They entered right into the throne room where there was no one sitting on the golden, red-cushioned seats. The golden chandelier lit the room and the red carpet was dragged towards the thrones. Before the siblings could question anything, the prince entered the room.

He had messy, raven hair with the most dazzling, golden eyes. The Prince wore green robes with a fluffy, white cloak that wrapped around his shoulders and clipped at the front with a golden chain. His trousers were white tucked into his knee-high black boots that clicked on the bare, silver marble. White gloves wrapped around his hands and a golden belt circled his thin waist. The pair bowed, noticing Prince Loyce’s presence. "Your majesty." Zenon calmly voiced, not looking up at the prince. "Lift your heads." Loyce’s voice was soft and soothing- almost acting like an anti-depressant. The two Zogratis stood up, standing straight in front of the young Grimberryall. "I hope I'm not wasting your time by doing this."

"Of course not, if it’s your request it's an honour not a waste of time." Zenon calmly assured. Loyce nodded, face firming and ready to explain the situation. "5 years ago," Loyce started, "A group of young boys and girls were sent to the Diamond Kingdom, without our Kingdom's consent. They experimented on them before they were sent to war- without grimoires."

"What happened after?" Dante asked. "All but two died. One of them is a trained necromancer meanwhile the other one is a fighting machine who wants to restart after her war life. Nothing is known about her back round but she needs someone like you."

"Like us?" Dante asked, perplexed, "Despite your issues", Loyce smiled, "You're a kind and caring gentlemen. She can learn and be disciplined correctly at your manor." The trio turned to the door which squeaked open as a young women entered. 

An angelic aura blessed the room: her blinding beauty giving a fluffy feeling in Dante's chest. The women seemed young- just as young as Dante. She possessed short, grey hair with the most luminous, sapphire orbs. She wore a long, black skirt which correlated with her black tights. The women walked on thick, white heels and a simple, white polo shirt tucked into her skirt. Dante was flabbergasted. He never felt such an overwhelming, swelling feeling with Gemma. The women in front of her seemed almost inanimate as she showed no expression and her face was as fair as one of a doll made by the most skilled doll-maker. She dropped the brown suitcase and slowly bowed down: lifting her skirt up with her long, white gloved hands and proceeded to bowed elegantly in front of the three higher-ups.

"My name is Beatrice Evergarden," She said with her soft, shy voice, "It's a pleasure to work with you."

Chapter 3: The Female Veteran; Young and Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to kudo and leave a review to tell me what you've enjoyed! Bookmark so you don't miss the weekly chapters!
> 
> ~Evanora ❤


	3. Chapter 3: Female Veteran; Young and Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter is late by three days and I'm sorry. Been having a touch time so I added an extra 1k words to make up for it! No chapter this weekend but after that everything should be back to normal with weekly Sunday or Saturday chapters! If I'm feeling generous, I'll even upload twice a week! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Bookmark if you enjoyed, comment for criticism or tell me what you liked and kudos to support me!
> 
> Bye! 
> 
> -Evanora ❤

"Hold on, I recognise that women."

All eyes turned to Asta who was eyeing the display with a pale expression; hands slightly trembling by his side as the nostalgia drifted in. He clutched his head and squinted his eyes as a static flashback was coming on. The dream, the women, the rocking baby- like any other dream, he has long forgotten it but the vital details remained which would taunt him whenever it pleased. "Asta?" Noticing the young knight's distress, Yami rose a brow of concern. "I don't know," Asta muttered. However, recognising the situation, he quoted, "We should just carry on." The captains exchanged looks before Marx re-activated the memory with cautious intentions.

~♤♡♢♧~

Beatrice lifted her head and picked up the luggage meanwhile straightening her skirt with the other hand. "This is Beatrice Evergarden," Loyce aforementioned, "she served at the frontlines of the war and went through a terrible series of unfortunate events. She was a swords maiden and her magic is nothing but a mystery; as well as her back round. I don't think she even has recollection of her past before the war. Thanks to her honourable acts, she was nicknamed 'Wings of Justice'." Beatrice came up to the prince's side. Dante looked away, beaming red, from the veteran with an explosion of emotions he was never engulfed so strongly in. Zenon nudged his older brother and sterned his face in a scolding manner. The vision turned back to the prince and women. "So," Zenon quoted, "What is our duty with Beatrice?"

"Your job is to ensure her safety and the fact she lives a proper life. Her PTSD is something that should not be overlooked, according to her numerous medical records. I'm basically asking you to welcome her as one of your own. Can you do that?" The pair nodded. "Beatrice, you may go with them." To the Zogratis' surprise, Beatrice straightened her body and locked her legs tightly together. She saluted and lifted her head up, "Affirmative." 'What an unusual women' Dante emphasised, relating to his own issues in a sick way. "I wish you all a good night." Loyce excused himself with his royal cape flowing generously behind him. Loyce disappeared into the depths of the corridors meanwhile the trio left out of the front gate.

The memory skipped as there was nothing but an unsettling silence on their way home. It resumed half way through the skip as the carriage came to a harsh stop and you could hear the panicked gasp of a man, "We're under attack!" The cold sensation ran down the spin of the two brothers as they exited the carriage meanwhile Beatrice was instructed to stay inside for her safety. As the carriage man stated, they were indeed under attack. The horses have galloped away into the wretched darkness of the woods and the man was dead with numerous arrows embedded into his skin with the victim’s blood soaking the gravel path underneath. Five cloaked men, with recognisable high magical skill, surrounded the oval carriage with staffs or bows aimed directly at the two brothers. Out of the five men in black one, of them stepped forward who had golden silk tracing the side of his velvet cloak. The two brothers had their hands hovering above their grimoires and battle stands ready. "Well shit, a raid." Zenon hissed, "Just stay calm," Dante warned, "remember that our actions have consequences. We don't want her dying on the first hour do we?" Zenon stayed silent, focusing on the scenario ahead. "Gentleman," the velvet, cloaked being started rather calmly; almost like it was a greeting rather than a life or death scenario, "It seems you have trespassed on our land and therefore it is something we cannot let go; not without a cost of course." Zenon and Dante looked at each other before turning back to the bandits, "What monument in this public area states these lands belong to you? You're not a lord nor anyone that possesses political power so how did you claim these lands? By your selfishness? Or was it your malice?" Dante's statement seemed to infuriate the men behind but the man in velvet rose his hand which quieted them down immediately. 

"Of course, I don't possess any power. Like you stated beforehand, we took this land by pure greed." He chuckled, "Needless, it still belongs to us so, young Lord, I highly recommend you pay the price before we make you." Dante frowned, a crystal shard pointing directly at him with a pair of fire balls, a water spike and a wind spike. Their magic was basic but that didn't give the siblings the right to underestimate them; that would be rude after all. However, the pair had more important tasks then to deal with this pettiness. "I'm sorry but we have more important things to accomplish then to deal with this toddler play," Zenon said, "We'll be on our way-" when the pair turned around, to their horror, the carriage was gone with no traces left of the silver vehicle. Not only that, Beatrice was no where to be see either. Not taking a single moment to let the bandits explain, they refused to pay up nor listen to any alternatives that the thieves were offering to give in return for their veteran. 

A battle commenced with the siblings outmatching the bandits in mere seconds. Zenon created a lance of bones from his spine which he used to propel himself from the ground before the bones in his hands retracted out of his skin leaving only dangling pieces of flesh. The fingers merged into a sword and impaled the water user who perished with a single blow to the chest. Dante deformed his body to avoid one of the attacks to the hip from the two fire users. He morphed his leg muscles and leaped onward kicking the two bandits right in the guts with his reinforced, almighty kick. They went flying into the forest where they were never found again. Zenon scouted for the wind user before his eyes locked on the blurred figure who was bouncing like a bouncing ball against the dense trees. He felt a presence behind him and instantly figured out the user's petty tactic of only changing directions ever 2 times he bounced against the same tree. Bones spawned from his back, propelling him up before meeting face to face with the perplexed and petrified bandit. A bone stabbed the bandit through his mouth and, as he fell down, blood rained down along with the corpse. He fell into a river where nature took him forcefully through an unruly journey towards a waterful. 

Zenon descended and stood back to back with his brother, mana sensing on point. "Can you sense that magical power?" Zenon questioned. Dante hummed. "Must have been the staff he was using. Judging from the sudden shift in mana, he stored up the magic of all his dead comrades," Dante sweat dropped, "We may have underestimated the bandits dearly."

The earth started to shake right before giant crystals, which were cloaked with a burning inferno, brutally penetrated the ground beneath. The siblings just about evaded with Zenon receiving a blow to the abdomen which flung him back into a tree. He gasped before passing out on the ground. "Zenon!" Dante cried, for his younger brother. Thanks to him not paying attention, Dante received a blow to the arm where the body mage lost his balance and bounced against the ground with the sound of a bone snapping filling the area. The audience cringed, as their point of view was dyed with blood and was starting to double.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Dante hissed, slowly getting up as his grimoire lost its brown glow and landed by his side. The man in velvet was floating in front of him with his staff elevating him up. 

"This is the end, Dante Zogratis. Begone, corrupted noble!" A magical attack was condensing at the peak of the staff which consisted of a blazing flame surrounded by specks of water and crystal shards. The man charged at full speed at the gentlemen. Dante grimaced, out of options and declaring defeat as he kneeled there; preparing to take the dreaded blow. That was before a sword has pierced the remaining gap left in between the pair. It was a crimson, thin bade with a golden handle. Ancient, unfamiliar language was engraved onto the side of the beauty which was now stuck to a tree. 

"Excalibur." The blade wiggled out the log. The pair trailed the sword as it curved and landed in the hands of Beatrice who was standing at the entrance of the forest. Her face was flat and unamused meanwhile her grimoire was nowhere to be seen. At the presence, Dante used all his adrenaline, all his fibre, to stay conscious to witness Beatrice's next actions. "Who the hell are you, women?" The man demanded, waving his staff at the women who was meters away from her. Beatrice didn't respond but instead she took a battle stance. "Tsk, whatever. Bring it on." The man in velvet faced her but instead she was gone from her previous position. A shadow overcame him from above. A sun gleamed magnificently on the celestial figure descending gracefully towards him with sword diagonal and ready to slash. "Black butterfly strike." The man gasped as blood overcame him and he noticed his head was off his body. She mercilessly severed he bandit's head and stood there with blood splattered onto her cheek and her sword now evaporating into golden particles. The man's life came to an end as he didn't have time to think nor emit a single sound; death curtained the scene.

Dante looked, flabbergasted, at Beatrice who was now kneeling at Dante's side inspecting his wounds like nothing happened. 'Wings of Justice' Dante thought, recalling the prince's words. From Dante's perspective, she was a puppet on strings who took orders or acted on animalistic instincts which was demonstrated quite perfectly. This women was strange but Dante loved women that weren't boring, every day housewives; he loved Beatrice and he deemed it to be his duty to capture her young and shattered heart. His vision doubled as dots started to overlap his vision. Unconsciousness sympathetically took over the pain of the battle and confused feelings.

~♤♡♢♧~  
"I believe that's enough for today, my magic is running quite low at the moment not to mention its getting late," Marx stated, the orange glow from the evening sky leaking in through the three bars on the top of the walls. "Well, today we learned fuck all." Yami yawned, rubbing the back of his head. "Ka', maybe if we just sliced them up already we could have this all over and done with." Charlotte grimaced at the stupidness of her two colleagues. Lolopechika and Gaja were unimpressed at the lack of information but were willing to keep quiet; slow and steady wins the race. Nacht, Asta, Noelle, Leo, Yuno and the others were quiet along with the other captains as Julius and Marx spoke to each other about their upcoming plans.

"We have decided that we will continue this tomorrow morning. You're all dismissed and free to go back to your respective bases." Julius said. Despite everyone having many questions, they let them all slide till tomorrow morning where they were gonna reunite. The captains quietly exited as shadow magic started to form under the Bull's feet. However, Asta couldn't just ignore the unsettling KI which was being emitted from Yuno. "Sorry guys, I got something to do." Asta stepped out the shadow which only received confused glares from his comrades. However, the shadow sucked the four in before anyone could say otherwise or go after Asta. As he left, he was given glares from the captains as he caught up to Yuno. He grinned, hooking an arm clumsily around Yuno; as much as Asta didn't want to admit, his rival looked horrendous and almost like a ghost.

"Hey, Yuno. What's up?" Asta asked, cracking a toothed grin. Yuno hummed, uninterested at Asta who was trying hard to cheer him up. "Aw, come on. We grew up together for 15 years and that's how you greet me, your highness?" The shorter teen saw a glimmer of gold sparkle in Yuno's dull, spoilt mustard eyes which gave him hope that the spiral of depression wasn't everlasting. "What you want, stupidsta?" 

"Well, I was hoping if we could hang out! You know, stop by the church and surprise them!" Asta insisted. Yuno rose a brow at the sudden idea but he didn't oppose it. The last time Yuno saw them was when Ralph had come to inform him of his status. Speaking of Ralph, the mage has returned to the Spade Kingdom and was expecting Yuno to help out with the rebuilding of the corrupted nation; a Prince not helping his own nation is blasphemy even if Yuno was a long forgetting heir. He hasn't told Asta about this, fearing the smaller knight would throw a tantrum about Yuno leaving for so long. Seeing the family before he departured, before the Triad's execution, was an idea that lingered around him and what better time was there to do so then now? A family reunion. However, there was a predicament. "Your arm." Yuno highlighted, "You said to the church that the demon thing was a misconception. Your arm states otherwise." Asta parted his lips slightly, disheartened at the fact that his only family may outcast him of they found out he was demon-possessed let alone him making a deal with the devil. After all, they were servants of God. "Ever heard of long sleeved? Besides, no way is Sister gonna allow me to go inside with my skin so bare!" As soon as they exited, a cold wind struck the two knights and the captains long departured to their respective bases. Yuno rolled his eyes, watching Asta rub himself to ensure warmth as the only thing keeping him warm was thin, black fabric and his Black Bulls cape. It was getting dark and at this rate there'll be no point of going. “Here.” Asta was thrown a black, turtleneck jumper by Yuno. Asta blinked in surprise at the unexpected gesture. "I was waiting to give this to you for a while now. It's a thanks, for everything." Bell emerged all flustered at Yuno being so appreciative of Asta but not her. Asta snickered, "Aww, is Yuno becoming soft now?" 

"Shut up and get on." He snapped back, creating a wind arc where the pair got and ,simultaneously, Asta but on his black jumper on. Not only did it keep him warm but it still outlined his impressive body and hard work. The pair talked briefly before arriving at the church. Not surprising, the lights were still on which meant the kids were most likely having their supper or even just preparing it. On their way, Asta and Yuno have stopped by expensive shops which were only exclusive for the royal capital and bought gifts for the kids whos lives revolved in the poor town of Hage. They landed with a thud right in front of the church. Asta adjusted his sleeve to hide as much of his palm as possible but instead dug his black palm into his pocket where he hoped it would be immobile for the night. Asta shook the thought out of his head; he brang here for Yuno to cheer him up and not worry anyone nor expect anything to go wrong. He could only hope the night would be fine and Asta would return to the base with no dramatic story to tell. Yuno knocked and from the other side could be hear confused muttering. 

Father opened the door and he was so frantic he didn't notice his boys. "Listen, we are not giving money for the damage created by the dem-" Father Orsi paused, re adjusting his old, grey eyes before opening his mouth wide. "Yuno...Asta!" The older man pulled the boys into an embrace as he cried into their shoulders, "Thank God you're safe. I was so worried about you both." The priest whimpered, pulling away from the hug, "Come in, the children will be overjoyed." The two teenagers entered the warmth of the church where the smell of a burning inferno lingered in the main room and the sweet smell of nostalgic tatoes enchanted the wooden enclosure. The church seemed bigger which could only be the result of Asta and Yuno providing many of their money out of their magic knight salary; they could provide even more now since they have been raised in the hierarchy. The sudden commotion drove the children to enter the room. Their curiosity turned to astronomical joy as the orphans ran up to their foster siblings. Aruru, Hollo, Recca and Nash joined in a welcoming hug. "Asta, Yuno, what brings you here at this time?" Recca questioned as the children parted. "With the Spade Kingdom incident, we had a lot of cleaning up to do as well as interrogating the terrorists. We will be busy for a long time so Asta thought this would be a convenient time to visit." Yuno aforementioned as him and the other kids were being escorted to the kitchen where Sister Lily set an extra two plates for the eldest foster boys. Before Asta could do his usual ritual of asking Sister Lily to be his wife, Orsi swiftly dragged the boy to the side "Father...?"

"Listen Asta," he started, looking more serious than usual, "Sister Lily has not been feeling well recently. She came down with a terrible fever a yesterday and she's still recovering." Father warned. Asta gave a cheesy grin of approval before taking a seat in between Yuno and Sister. When he sat down, he felt an ominous presence brewing around the nun. Asta could have sworn there was a demonic aura around her but he instantly erased the ludicrous thought. Of course, the pair couldn't get a minute without questions getting flung at them. Some information was confidential but they answered as much as they could. However, Asta never could get Sister's strange behaviour out of his head. She was always like this with her cheerful smile and melodic voice but ,ever since Asta has gotten closer to his demon, things seemed to change drastically around Lily. "Excuse me, father." Sister bowed and exited the church with a thin line as her smile. When she looked back up, Asta saw a dry and cold look in the nun's eyes. There was something pushing him on; something forcing him to follow his mother figure. As stupid and as dense as his gut feeling may be, he trusted it and let it lead the way. To save some distance, Asta excused himself shortly after and trailed the nun with cautious intent. Despite leaving the room full of confusion, he hoped no one would follow him. Something seemed dangerous; mortifying even. Asta watched behind every bush as the nun walked towards the skull. "Why am I so worried? It's Sister Lily, she's the women I wanna marry." He thought. Yes, this has to be fate! Asta is so attracted to the older female that fate is forcing them closer together. This was his destiny and a stepping stone to accomplishing his dream and leading a happy life. Well, that's what his dense and love-sick self thought anyways. When it came to Sister Lily, he would follow with his heart not his head; in her presence Asta, was a lover not a fighter. 

His suspicion dimmed but Asta stayed on guard until they reached the skull which was missing the iconic, Wizard King statue where only two, blue flowers were left in his place. Asta followed, making sure he made little to no sound as they entered the opening of the skull. As soon as Sister stopped, he sucked in a sharp breath. There was no sound but the gentle wind playing with his ash hair. They have just went past the curtain of leaves where they were out of sight in this cave-like area. Instinctively, his hand hovered above his grimoire. "I knew you would come here, Asta." The moonlight bathed her in all its gloriousness. "Of course. I love you, Sister." Asta confessed with a sweet smile, revealing himself from behind a tree. Sister didn't turn around but kept an ominous silence between the pair for several seconds. "You know, Asta. I was wrong about you." Asta parted his lips and frowned, fearing the worse. Did all his confessing finally lead Sister Lily to break? Was he dragged here so she could beat the living hell out of him for all those years? "I want to marry you." Asta couldn't believe his ears. He replayed those sweet words in his mind like a broken tape until he believed every word. Asta suddenly swelled with joy. It was like a thread which was now pulling him closer to the nun. All those lewd thoughts he had could finally come-

"You know," His thoughts were interrupted by the lower voice, "I do love you but not this you." Asta laughed awkwardly, "What are you saying, my love?" Asta could see a crooked smile form at the side of her mouth, "You've been attracted to me ever since you saw me. That's no coincidence nor is the fact I came to this church and endured all your bullshit." It was the first time Asta heard Sister Lily use such foul language. 'Bullshit' seemed to slide off her toung differently; it seemed more venomous and threatening. Asta gulped,"W-what are you saying?" His finger tips were inches away from his grimoire but were slowly inching further down as he felt hostility towards the nun. Asta didn't want to hurt Sister but these actions weren't coming from his love side but the boy’s diligence. Asta’s fighter instincts kicked in and he finally put love to the side. "You should have listened to the voices. 50 days...curse....it wasn't just a post traumatic side affect." Asta let out a gasped choke as Lily turned around. Her eyes were blood red with her whites a pitch black. Her grimoire started to fade into a deep black where her clover became a wicked, five leaf red one. "I've met you once, I gave you a second chance at life. Of course, I'll marry you, M’Lord!" Her cheeks flushed a deep red as the area started to rumble with malice. Asta was sick to the core and the words struck him like a bolt of lightning to the heart. Sister's laugh was deep, echoey and twisted. As soon as she showed herself, Asta knew he has no chance against this beast before him.

"Thanks to you I Lilith, the mother all demons, has awakened!" Asta looked so small and pathetic in front of her. She extended her palm at the boy where two gates opened, "You were the glue keeping this all together but because of your naiveness you shall pay the price. Now perish, your life is no more!" A small dragon and snake came through the portals. Asta let out a chocked hiccup as he felt his heart slam against his chest. Asta’s head turned hot, palms started to sweat and he could feel his vision doubling. Asta watched his hands start to pale and tremble in an uncharacteristic manner. Black spots started to decorate Asta’s view before dizziness overcame him.

Asta fell to the floor where he was purple and wheezing for dear life. With a final struggle, Asta fell unconscious with mouth agape, leaking saliva and eyes rolled to the back of his head. The dragon looking down at Asta was maroon with brilliant, red scales. The beast was a bit larger than a wolf. The snake was a pitch black with piercing, red orbs. The snail coiled around the dragon’s neck and they both faced Lilith who was reverting back into her human figure. "Your highness, what shall we do about this boy?" The dragon asked. "I ask of you to protect the boy as he is a vessel to one of our Lords. They're one being but as soon as M’Lord regains freedom, dispose of the boy; or use him I couldn't care less." The nun was not saying this out of sympathy but because she was patient and tactical. "Asta, Sister!" The snake and dragon became a black mist that swiftly entered Asta's grimoire. Sister put on a convincing act by kneeling next to Asta and crying crocodile tears. Yuno came into view and fastened the pace when he saw Asta on the floor gasping for air. His skin was pale and heavy bags filled his eyes. "Sister, what happened!" After Asta and Sister left, Yuno was getting worried so he requested to go find them. Now he wa examining his awful stated foster brother. Sister Lily was wiping the saliva that was running down the side of his mouth with a bit of tissue. "I-I don't he started shivering before collapsing on me. I have no idea what happened." Sister heard Yuno cuss to himself before fishing out a magical device to contact he magic knights. A wind arc formed under his feet where he escorted them towards the church as quickly as possible. As Yuno was frantically trying to explain the situation, he didn't notice Sister kneeled down and smiling wickedly at the unconscious, demon host.

Chapter 4: The Sick Boy; Red Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark, Kudos and comment people
> 
> See you next weekend!
> 
> -Evanora ❤
> 
> (If there's any mistakes please let me know and I'll go back and correct them! I hope you don't mind the next chapter not being focused mainly on the memories but I'll still add a good portion of them in!)


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Boy; Red Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back a day early since I'm going out tomorrow. I got a lot of ideas for this book and the updates will be every Sunday or Saturday (maybe even Friday like this time). Sorry for the week break! Enjoy!
> 
> I'm also aware what's going off the manga but what I'm doing is completely off the plot but mannnnn the manga is insane (MAMA ASTAAAAA YASSSS) 
> 
> ~Evanora 🎇🌌

When they ended up at the church, Yuno furiously kicked the door down and brang Asta in princess style. God, he was freezing and rock numb with his dim eyes fluttering to stay open and lips as cold as ice. Sister followed behind the two and trailed frantically behind the pair into the living room. The children have long gone to bed and the only person there was father; rocking himself on the chair with a single candle flickering as the elder read a book in an effort to fall asleep. Upon hearing the chaos, Father Orsi slammed his novel and approached Yuno and watched with horrified orbs as the wind mage gently lay the unconscious body on the stretched out, leather sofa. Asta was gasping for air and clutching the leather sofa in pain. Sister put on a marvellous, malicious act as she started crying ,seemingly, genuine tears meanwhile trying her best to hide the devilish smirk. "What happened!?" Father cried out in panic. "I don't know. He passed out when I got there scene." Yuno incoherently explained; words coming out faster than understood, meanwhile subconsciously pacing up and down the room as they waited for the magic knights to get there. Yuno's most convenient option was to call the Black Bulls and he prayed that at least one of the delinquents were awake and not passed all out drunk. Yuno’s efforts seemed futile but at the last second, to his relief, Yami picked up on the other line. Upon examining his uncharacteristic behaviour, Yuno could tell that the captain concluded the situation was dire. All the inexperienced captain could offer was said he will send medics there and instruct Yuno to just keep the kid warm for a while which is precisely what Yuno did. He took off the folded, crimson blanket and draped it along Asta's shivering body; Father reinforced the fire in the fireplace to make it hotter. The knitted blanket was thick which Yuno could only hope would help Asta's violent shakes from the unknown cause. Father Orsi clutched Asta's hand in his own elderly palms and he clutched it hard. The younger male's glossy eyes shifted to his adoptive father, trying to stay conscious in the meantime. The elder hushed him and gently reassured Asta by stroking his sunken, ashen hair. The swordsman chocked back a sob, too weak to cry out in agony. Sister was gone, most likely to keep the other children at bay and to stop them from approaching the living room. Yuno was glaring him down with a soft frown, fearing the worst of the worst. This just brang back horrid memories of the time where Asta was beaten half to death trying to protect him from a drunk man who wanted to steal the only sacrament left by his parents. The difference between now and then was that, Asta was barely getting better as minutes dragged on. His breath was ugly and shallow and he already broke through the fabric with his animalistic grip of pain. Father didn't let go off of Asta's numb palm until the magic knights got there. There was blood streaming down the corners of Asta’s mouth, streaming down his eyes and nose.

It was less than two minutes when Yuno brand Asta back. A portal opened up in the centre of the living room where Owen and his group of nurses finally came through. Asta, however, was too deteriorated to even notice them come in; the grip on Father Orsi loosened and Asta went tragically limp with a face scrunched up in pain. The brief shouting stopped and everything went numbly quiet. Owen muttered a few curse words to himself before kneeling at the boys side and tilting his head to the side where a pool of blood rained down onto the carpet. "Not good. He’s going to die at this rate." Owen signalled for the nurse to put Asta on Owen's stretcher. The healer instantly opened up his blue grimoire where the light seemed to catch Asta’s attention. Owen was relieved that Asta wasn’t completely deteriorated. Orsi and Yuno watched when the bubbles instantly started to embrace Asta’s whole body which indicated hefty damage to the organs. Exasperated, Orsi sat down with a heavy heart and watched as Asta was carried into the portal with the blanket wrapped thickly around him. Hard to admit, it was, but Yuno was scared for Asta. When Yuno went off looking for him and Sister Lily no one could have expected to see the foster brother unconscious on the ground. Yuno desperately tried to follow but was gingerly instructed by the other nurses to stay at the church or go back to his base for him to wait for further instructions. The nurses didn’t await for further comments. Yuno watched helplessly as Asta was taken away on the stretcher and far out of his grasp.

The night was messy. Asta was instantly put into an intensive care unit where he was hooked onto wires and machines to stabilise his horrid condition. A breathing mask was strapped around his face and an IV drip hooked into his veins. The whole night, the doctors tried to find out what was wrong with the boy. Every few minutes he would cough up blood, the heart monitor would swiftly increase and Asta would gasp intensely. It was not until morning where the doctors were finally able to get Asta under control; with a few scares here and there. There was a predicament, however. Despite his breathing still there, there was no pulse. There was no blood coming out of him when they would extract try to take a sample and the weirdest phenomenon was that Asta is still alive. Owen huffed, mumbling a few words to himself before finally taking a seat on the maroon leather couch that was positioned next to Asta's bed. For brief moments, he meditated to the rather calming silence which permitted Owen to reflect on that terrible night and his next actions. His relaxation was short lived, when he heard running in the ward. Ready to scold, he exited Asta's room in frustration. Owen was perplexed when he witnessed the staff looking out the window. Owen groaned, "What's going on here?" The others moved, noticing their senior. Owen's eyes shot open and his mouth slightly parted. The eldest paramedic wiped his glasses to make sure he was certain of the scenario in front of his very eyes.

The skies were a venomous crimson red with black clouds ready to devastate the ground. As on time, they did and a black bolt punished the ground where Owen hoped it didn't mercilessly strike anyone. The clouds were separated and left a suspicious gap between each other and the sun...the sun wasn't its usual, golden delight but instead it was a deep, hostile black luminous on the Earth with its dark rays. Owen saw the citizens indulge into a panic frenzy, he saw the way they all cowered before the almighty giant and some went on their knees; muttering a solemn prayer. He heard screams of forgiveness and repent towards their God; it was clear that the public grimaced at the thought of this either being the work of the devil or God punishing them. 

For the first time in a while, Nacht actually wanted to talk to Yami who was just as perplexed and confused as the whole kingdom was. "Nacht, where are you taking me?" Was it coincidence or fate that they bumped into each other that morning? Needless, there was a more serious matter at hand which seemed to be involved with the younger spy. "To Asta." Yami then remembered. Yesterday evening, Asta suddenly abounded them whilst not exchanging any words to them. Despite that morning's event Yami wasn't a baby sitter ,and certainly not his parent figure, so he didn't bother asking or checking on him; Asta wasn't a toddler, after all. However, as the hours faded and the sun sank, the boy didn't return and that was when the captain got a call from Yuno saying the boy collapsed and was unresponsive. From his experience, Yami's only knowledge is to keep the patient warm but he didn't know why that was necessary; he never bothered about the details. First the kid collapses, now the skies were all supernatural and Nacht is getting involved. Yami started to think and put the pieces together into one disastrous puzzle. The pair invited themselves into the medical tower and looked desperately for the room. Fortunately, they didn't miss the many wires in their peripheral and the open door where Asta was limply laying on the bed. Yami paused, not recognising one of his most signature squad mates right away. The captain didn't expect Asta to look this awful. The heart monitor displayed a flat line but Asta's breathing was heavy and shallow. There were faint stains of blood on the floor and dark spots under his eyes which were shadowed by his sunken hair. Owen was back in the room; scouting the medicine cabinets and looking through books to try to decipher what this anomaly was. The medic startled, upon seeing Yami and Nacht at the door. Instantly, he felt Yami's rage as he swiftly walked up to Owen. "Oi, four eyes," He demanded in a calm, cold tone, "What the hell happened?" 

"Yami, I have no idea. We spent all night trying to look for a cure but nothing. Look, his pulse is gone," Owen directed Yami's hand to Asta's neck where there was no signal of a heart beat, "And there's no blood," Owen showed Yami the deep cut created to which there was no blood around it or coming out of it. "So what does this mean, Owen? Is he dead or alive, damn it?" 

"Both." The two paused their conflict and turned to Nacht who was observing Asta closely. The person who responded was none other than Gimodelo who was peeking over his vessel's shoulder. "Like Nacht stated before the boy's very existence is linked to another world. This curse answers all of the questions of why he's magicless and why he's demon possessed. Although, this occurrence is basically impossible to cast with only two people in the course of history committing a resurrection where it failed every time and cost them their lives. How do I know this, you ask? I'm a demon and my time with Nacht doesn't represent my centuries of age." Owen and Yami were stunned but Nacht seemed unimpressed; disgusted even. The two veterans just had two of the most asked quibbles and greatest mysteries to ever embark on this world; why was Asta magicless and why was he demon-possessed? "So," Yami lit his cigar for an attempt to calm himself down, "Tell us about the brat's situation. Just the state of him makes want to throw up, he looks awful." Yami subconsciously sympathised, glancing over at the zombie laying still on the medical bed. "Ah, like Megicula's case, I may not speak of the curse or my vessel will be cursed as we are one. The only people who may talk about his curse are the people who cast it upon him , his parents or the dead. The only things I can say about it is that he's not dead or alive nor a human or spirit. He's simply stuck in between the two worlds and until you kill the person who cast this spell he will never die but live eternally in his weakened state. However, IT is keeping him stable so he won't be laying like this for long. As for the rest, you'll have to ask the necromancer who-" Gimodelo couldn't finish as he would reveal too much about the curse and therefore curse Nacht. Stressed, Yami ran his hands through his hair. All he wanted was some damn answers on how to cure the brat. Yami had no idea how he was going to break the news to the squad and to Asta’s family but there was one question remaining. "Does this have to do with the vermilion sky?" Owen asked. "Indeed it is." The surprising knowledgeable demon confirmed. "You know, for a demon you know a shit ton." Yami pointed out. "Like I said earlier, I was wondering the Earth for centuries before Nacht tamed me and we created a contract." Gimodelo aforementioned, crawling back into Nacht's nape and out of existence for the while as he went into a slumber. As much as Yami wanted to stay there and pay more condolences to the zombie kid who was laying half-dead next to him, duties called and ,even though the supernatural event of the red skies occurred, it didn't stop them from continuing with the memories. As his goodbye, Yami placed a gentle hand on Asta's hair. As much as it pained him to admit, Yami hated seeing Asta like this. They've been through thick and thin together with Yami slowly growing more fond of the magicless brat. Julius predicted that Asta would die but is this really the way to go? Could they break the curse in time or will he suffer like this for all eternity? Because Asta was technically dead, it was safe to assume they couldn't straight up kill him for an easy well out of this hell. Like Gimodelo said, the only way was to break the curse and put the kid to rest that way. Yami ruffled his hair before turning to Nacht who created a portal under their feet. The shadow spread and they were taken back to the dungeon where the other captains and squad surely waiting for their appearance. Owen left shortly, with now the idea of what was wrong with Asta, he noticed there was nothing he could do. With a frown and huff of defeat, the recovery mage left the room and closed the wooden door after him.

As soon as the coast was clear, a black vortex of anti-magic started to form which manifested into the antimagic demon. He yawned and stretched; not being out the grimoire for the last few weeks after the war has concluded into a bitter-sweet victory on their end. He glanced at the kid with an unamused gaze before reaching for their grimoire which lay on the table solemnly next to Asta. "I knew the kid was dumb but this is ridiculous. With all the signs he was given, its almost laughable. At least we now know who he got his stupidness from." The demon went up to the window and observed the sky as well as the panicking citizens below, "It seems Lilith was a crazy bitch after all. Isn't that right? Eclipse, Preto?" The demon turned around to the wolf-dragon breed and snake bowing; signalling their respect. "M'Lord, we have awaited for your return." Eclipse the dragon stated in her deep, smooth voice. The demon hummed, walking past his companions as they protectively trailed behind their Lord. The demon looked down on Asta with a soft gaze before scoffing to himself. "Assuming that you're free, isn't it convenient for us to dispose of this boy?" Preto insisted, coiling around the demon's right hand. "Due to a curse cast on him a long time ago, he won't die unless the curse is broken. Like you heard inside the grimoire, Gimodelo mentioned it all. Not only that, I commend the boy for his diligence and bravery. He's a great asset to accomplishing my goal of reclaiming my throne that I so unfairly lost. He is a part of his bloodline, after all." 

"M'Lord, may I ask, what is your plan at the moment to reclaiming your throne? Whatever you decide to do, please keep in mind that we will protect you and make sure you accomplish your dream." Preto reassured. The demon didn't need such reassurance, as he knew those who were aware of the truth were by his side for all eternity and would accompany him to the end. The demon hummed in response, making his way back to the window. "I will use the humans and that kid to open the ninth circle of hell where I'll go beyond my original status. I'll do more than just regain my crown; I'll become king and punish all those that dared to betray me all those centuries ago." The demon gave his final glance at Asta before crouching at the window and opening his wings. "We will join the captains at the interrogation. Our first step is to deceive the humans into helping us at the expense of the kid." The demon departured with his trust worthy companions behind him. They flew through the crimson sky, being mistaken for birds losing their way in the predicament. Thanks to the demon's lack of magic, no one who was not a high level mage could detect him. The demon didn't take the human's disability lightly but flew closely to the clouds to prevent him from being seen at any cost. Eclipse and Preto stayed closely behind and scavenged the land as lookouts. "M'Lord, we understand that you have lost your title hence you no longer bear your name. What shall we call you until you have succeeded your goal?" Eclipse questioned, flying closer towards the demon. The demon thought for a few seconds before a nostalgic memory swept through him like the blazing wind itself. "Liebe," the demon said, "Call me Liebe, until I get my title back." Eclipse nodded, not daring to question her master's decision. A strong, ominous feeling struck Liebe as he found his target which was right next to where the interrogation was about to commence. He paused in mid air causing the snake and dragon to mimic. "M'Lord, issss it wisssse to talk to him now? Sssudenly breaking in will put a bad name on you and may ruin your first sssstep of your plan." Preto hissed, slithering up to Liebe's shoulder. "You're right. It's better to join them then ask them to escort me after. As much as I don't want to, I have to act neutral and potentially be used by the humans." Liebe grimaced at the thought but as of now there was no other choice but to join forces. The trio had no intention of telling the captains everything and they were sure Yami filled everyone on the details of Asta's condition by now and mentioned what Gimodelo did. They swooped down and landed softly by the entrance of the castle where their presence instantly frightened away any nearby locals; not surprisingly as last time they had witnessed a devil two mass wars were brang upon their land with devastating consequences.

"Is coming in head on smart, M'Lord?" Eclipse questioned, on guard for any potential knights brave enough to go near them. Liebe said nothing but instead started reminiscing about how spectacular and similar the Clover Palace looked compared to his kingdom and the Spade Kingdom which brang back many memories in; some he treasured deeply and some he deeply regretted and despised with ever fibre of his demonic being. However, Liebe noticed the inconvenience this distraction has brang upon his subordinates; hence he wasted no more time. Liebe pushed open the wooden door open where the creaks of the old wood echoed through the isolated corridors. Not a single soul was in sight. "M'Lord, do you plan to go straight in? Such an action is risky." Eclipse pointed out the obvious as they entered. "No need. No one should be able to sense me. Let us just go down to the chambers." Liebe concluded, as the door slammed aggressively behind them.

Gimodelo's tail swang, tilting his head back towards the exit. Damnatio, of course, caught a glimpse at the swift action, "Is anything the matter, demon?" The room turned their attention to Nacht who, as always, had a blank expression on his face. "He's desperate, isn't he?" Gimodelo thought, jumping off of Nacht's shoulder before slithering under the crack of the door. "Where is he going?" Fuegoleon asked, "Gimodelo is not one to run away," Nacht started, "If he does, he may sense danger. Leave him." 

Gimodelo skidded round the golden corridors where he was a good distance away from the captains where he meet Liebe and his companions. There was a brief silence before them as Liebe try to decipher what Gimodelo was doing. "M'Lord, isn't that-" Preto was cut off as Liebe got off Eclipse and started to walk forward. "He's a demon. Any demon you see must perish." Liebe fished out his demon-slayer which was now a huge, black blade floating at the palm of his hand. Liebe jumped up and slammed the sword where Gimodelo was previously standing. Like an excited puppy, Gimodelo fled with his tail wagging behind him in the opposite direction of where the interrogation was taking place. Eclipse snarled, taking a pounce for acceleration to go after Gimodelo meanwhile Liebe started to destroy the area; his sword doing a full 360 as he destroyed all the pillars and parts of the castle allowing the red light to tint the marble floorings. Eclipse snarled, manoeuvring around what was left of the corridors. Gimodelo was suddenly cornered by her who was dripping saliva onto the marble. Preto and Liebe caught up with the sword now fading back into the grimoire. "You don't wanna do this, it'll be inconvenient." Gimodelo confidently declared despite his sentence intended to be an emotion of fear. "Aw, are you scared?" Liebe mocked , kneeling down to the smaller demon's height, "I'm truly sorry. I have to have my revenge." Liebe lifted his claws up and was prepared to strike.

"I didn't mean for me, you fool. I mean for you." On que, a brair with blue roses lashed violently at them but the three evaded with ease. In front of them, was the whole crew with Yami at the front and a cigar between his fingers. "Fiend you're a demon, aren't ya'?" Mareleona grinned, ready for battle, "Fiend!? How dare you!" Eclipse gasped, Liebe stroking her fur in an attempt to calm her down. This wasn't good. His plans of being friendly with the humans were all going down the drain, however, not all hope was lost. The demon lay down his weapon and did a magnificent bow to introduce himself which raised, rightfully so, confusion at the unusual courtesy.

"My name's Liebe and I'm the kid's demon." He crackled, clearing using Asta as an advantage to get his way. He could sense the captain's stance lightly weakening at that realisation, "I would like to propose a deal; one that will benefit us all."

Chapter 5: Demon's Company; The Warrior Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed, comment for crititsm or to tell me what you like, bookmark and maybe even share!
> 
> Next chapter is back to memories!


	5. Chapter 5: Demon's Company; Warriors Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back and half term is here!!! So, Im working on a new BC story and I'm gonna take the time out of the half term to go back and re-edit my chapters. So the story of this new book will be called 'Kingdom of Misunderstood Beauty!"
> 
> ~Evanora 
> 
> (P.S. ITS HARD TO WRITE WITH FAKE NAILS EVEN IF THEY'RE SQUARES!")

Unconvinced, the captain's were ready to charge but their maturity and leniency held them back; especially that they could be held accountable for accidentally hurting Asta more through the demon. "And why should we trust you? If we get rid of you, wouldn't all of our problems vanquish?" Damnatio challenged, lifting his scale up in a judgmental manner with mana condescending around his sharp structure; itching menacingly to execute the fiend in front of him. Eclipse's fur stood on her back, ready to defend her honourable Lord meanwhile Preto uncoiled from Liebe's arm and slithered up his hand to his shoulder where he hissed with so much fury- enough for purple venom to be emitted. However, Liebe stayed passive with eyes dangerously narrowed. Lolopechika and Gaja looked at each other, unconvinced but unwilling to take action, the other captains stood frozen; oppressed; violated; but voluntarily stood their ground. Just when Damnatio was about to release the astronomical amount of mana at Liebe, Yami shifted his katana to the chairman who was forced to die down his magical energy where the walls now stopped shaking with devouring intent. "What is it, foreigner?" Damnatio venomously questioned, slightly descending his scale down which had one column shifted all the way down, heavily, with dark energy representing Liebe. "Calm down, Mr Spotty Chin," Yami started, descending down the rubble, which the captains have created from their unruly entrance. The Black Bulls Captain was now level with Liebe, closely analysing the unfazed and passive expression on his face. Yami turned around, placing his cigar back between his lips, "He's 'ite. I can tell by his KI that he's neutral." He indolently reassured to the crew behind him. The audience behind lowered their defence. "Yami..." Fuegoleon warned as he dismissed Salamander, "We know what Asta's condition is but we cannot take cha-"  
"I know, I know. It's safe to assume this punk is keeping him alive. Since they're connected, the kid should know what's going on as well." Yami educationally guessed, taking a puff out of his cigar. "You're correct," Nacht elaborated, jumping down, joining Yami by his side, "I have no idea who this demon is but I sense no malicious intent." There was a low murmur between the other captains before Liebe let out a small cackle, "Of course, I have no intention of trying anything. However, I'm a devil which means nothing comes for free with me." Eclipse slightly parted her mouth as, to her, Liebe is contradicting himself. "A deal with the devil?" Nozel inquired. "We saw what happened to Asta. Why would we give anything to you?" Mareleaona coldly questioned, fists lighting slightly ablaze as a small heat started to form around the lioness. "Oh, it's nothing like that!" Liebe gasped, almost offended. Eclipse's mouth slammed shut and her claws recoiled, Preto opened his golden orbs from his small slumber and hissed to announce his awakening. "Ahhh, M'Lord, at you sure you want to do thisssss~?" Preto's voice was sleek and cunning with a low, high-pitched voice that, characteristically, dragged every word that ended with an 's'. "All I want is to see Lucifero after all this is done." Liebe proposed calmly, bowing his head in formality for, hopefully, some extra recognition. 

"Just let him." A low voice was emitted from the back of the crowd which was none other than Yuno. The crew turned around, shooting perplexed gazes which ,self-explanatorily, gestured for the lost prince to carry on, "We're wasting time, the execution is in two days, I have to go back to Space and we have my brother to heal." Yuno turned back around with his cape fluttering lowly behind him, "Yuno..." William sympathetically muttered, relating to the burden his vice captain was suffering. The crew muttered, gave the demonic beings a dirty look before following Yuno back. Yami said nothing but gave a non-judgmental gesture before following his colleagues into the chamber. "Let us go." Liebe said, trailing awkwardly behind Yami.

"It seems we have a guest." When the crew entered, it was no surprise for Julius and Marx to be affected by the uninvited demon and the sudden commotion. "He's the place holder for the brat. I hope you're not too bothered." Yami calmly elaborated with a slight frown of mild disapproval. Julius put on a smile and simply invited him in. "We welcome you to join us as long as you don't harm anyone in this room ummm..."  
"Liebe. My name's Liebe which was given to me by my adoptive mother."  
"Liebe, so...WHAT IS YOUR ANTI-MAGIC ALL ABOUT!?" The younger royal went close up to Liebe's face with stars twinkling in his curious eyes. Julius was itching to explore every fibre of the demons powers. "Huuuh?" Liebe trailed off, unamused, "Do you know why Asta has no magic, why you're in the grimoire, why you have anti-magic and swords?!" The crew was dumbstruck, some sweating with mouths partly opened, meanwhile some facepalmed in disbelief. "Hey, move away from him." Eclipse growled, claws coming out of her paws. "Eclipse, stop." Liebe warned, nudging the dragon-wolf in a playful manner but with malicious intent. She scoffed, retracting her defence. "Listen, Julius," Liebe started, turning to the curious child, "I'll tell you everything, once this is all over, so can we please do this?"  
"Ah, right." Julius's boisterous attitude died down and he glanced over to the unconscious Triad. He nodded at Marx who, once again, reactivated the memory spell and selected Dante's point of view.

~●●~

They were welcomed by the scene flickering into life to where it seemed Dante was writing letters with Beatrice doing something else. Ever since the incident, Beatrice was appointed as his official assistant and was on a journey to a normal life. Dante glanced up to see Beatrice up on the ladder; sorting out books and files meanwhile he tapped his feather on the blank sheet of paper he was supposed to fill. There was a report he had to write, weekly, on Beatrice's condition but Dante wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say she was endangered before she even got to the estate. Dante hummed, as he saw a corner of a yellow piece paper stick out from the bottom of his page. He pulled it out. The leaflet was none other than the reminder of the 'Warriors Festival' in which the Zogratis' were invited to dine with the warriors and meet potential new heroes of the Spade nation. The report could wait, the ceremony was in an hour and it would be despicable to not attend when they were so generously invited. However, this also could bring new opportunities for the broken lady to possibly relate her war experience to the people there, "Beatrice, come down will you?" The petite women briefly glanced down, put one of the novels away and jumped down, recklessly, from the ladder where she landed elegantly in front of Dante. Dante wasn't pleased at the rebellious action but he shrugged it off. He lifted the leaflet up and handed it to Beatrice who opened it and swiftly scanned through it. "Mr. Zogratis, are you sure I'm privileged enough to be going with you?" Beatrice made sure, closing the leaflet on the table. "Of course. You can also call me Dante. You may rest for now."  
"Affirmative." Beatrice saluted and took her leave.

The memory skipped to Dante, Beatrice, Venica, Gemma and Zenon getting off the carriage to a bustling atmosphere where the snow was gently trickling down onto the cobble, the citizens were dazzling the area even more with their, festive cheers as stands were opening and the streets were being decorated with festivity. Such colour was unusual to Beatrice who was captivated by the lights. As the Zogratis went ahead, Gemma pushed past Beatrice who glared back with malicious, envious even, red orbs. However, this was nothing compared to what the female veteran has previously been through so she easily brushed it off. She watched as Gemma hooked arms with her fiancé before walking ahead. The view skimmed through the buying and sight seeing where Beatrice stayed quiet and defended most of the time from non-existent dangers. Finally, the clock chimed 8. By then, the pavements were thinly layered with a sheet of snow and the moon was still rising to its peak. The wind and cold accelerated , dropping the temperature faster than the group thought. Gemma complained about her being cold, despite her having expensive, thick fur on and a parasol sheltering her from most the impact. Beatrice, however, had only a thin, beige coat provided by the maids. She seemed unfazed, despite her bare legs going red from the cold. "Quickly, child!" A nearby mother said, dragging her kid by the arm, "We're going to be late for the main event! We must witness the brave warriors who served our country so dearly!" The child awkwardly nodded, allowing herself to be dragged to the elevated stage stage a few yards ahead. "We should get going as well. We're the guests of honour, after all." Zenon aforementioned. The group was stuck in a middle of a huge crowd where the audience was itching for the main event to commence; with anticipating eyes. 

Suddenly, the lights turned on indicating the start of the event. "Look! It's our prince!" Everyone traced their eyes to a pedestal where Loyce was standing with a magical speaker near his mouth. His balcony had a white banner with the Spade symbol imprinted proudly at the front. The cheers escalated as the velvet curtains opened and three figures emerged; walking proudly to the front of the brown stage. One of them was elderly with his ashen hair tied in a ponytail. The man's face was wrinkly and stout, his eyes were a dying yellow and his clothing consisted of fur wrapped around his neck and shoulders which sat together by a golden chain that coiled from the front to back. The male wore silver armour with two swords, one scarlet one a vermilion tint. The one to the right was a lady with ginger curly hair and hazel eyes. She wore a teal gown with a witch hat on. The lady was young with her face roundish and eyes childishly big. She possessed a brown stuff that circled its brown branches around a purple, glowing sphere. She pouted her blue lips and waved, enthusiastically at her crowed. "Lady Catherine seems to be really chipper as always! I love her!" A women in the crowd said, "Sir Lancelot may be wise and old but he's certainly a force to be reckoned with!" Another women responded. "Sir Xavier is new isn't he?" Dante whispered, pointing to the brown cloaked child next to Lancelot. He had short, maroon hair and narrow, silver eyes. There was no weapons nor grimoire seemingly on him, "I heard he's only a year older than us." Zenon responded. "Out of all the warriors of our kingdom, these are the ones with the most merit. Wait, hold up, isn't there supposed to be one more?" Dante thought, scouting the stage for another potential warrior.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Loyce started which instantly quieted the crowd, "I would like to thank you all for coming to this signature moment to applaud out brave heroes! Sir Lancelot may be an old gentlemen but he's accumulated the most merit, once again, out of all the warriors!" The crowd erupted, throwing their hats up and clapping furiously. The grey-haired man stood still and broad; no reaction to the appreciation he was given. "Sir Xavier and Lady Catherine also did an honourable job; aiding the citizens, helping crimes and fighting diligent battles. Now, as you may have noticed, we are missing a-" Before Loyce could finish, a crimson light washed over the stage before the clouds parted and a figure descended down at an astronomical speed. The warriors swiftly moved out the way, allowing the figure to crash down and create an inconvenient entrance. The crowd was startled and even Beatrice had her mouth slightly parted at the huge amount of mana emitted from the figure. From the smoke emerged a tall, lean women. She had long, silky black hair with silver hoops hanging on her ears. Her eyes and lips were a disloyal, threatening red. The women wore red armour with a white, flowing cape made out of fur. A golden bow hang on her back and a small dagger was enveloped in her pouch along with her grimoire. A toothed grin spread across her face and she let out a hearty laugh, "I apologise for that unruly entrance, it seems I got caught up with sticky business." The men in the crowd went while as they saw the women walk towards the displeased Xavier and Lancelot meanwhile Catherine seemed dazzled at her entrance. "Ferolina...you're late...again." Lancelot sighed, the older man trailing his fingers down the rim of his nose. "Don’t be a party pooper, old man." Ferolina teased, playfully wrapping her arm around the taller male's neck. "Lady Ferolina is hot headed as ever..." Dante sighed. "Yeah but you can't lie that she deserved a spot here!" Venica responded; eyes sparkling and still awed by Ferolina's entrance. The crowd gave their final cheers and claps before Loyce dismissed them along with the warriors.

"Come on, we got to go in." The Zogratis went to the back entrance, down a corridor and were greeted by an ecstatic atmosphere. The scenery was lit up with lanterns dangling off the ceiling, the songs and the lively shouting of the other warriors who were invited. Maids were serving food, drink were being sold and playful fights were being commenced in the rooms with crowds watching. "To the warriors!" A man exclaimed, lifting up his beer. The other man, and some women, toasted to their heroes and aspirations. Further back was the table where the top warriors and their apprentices sat. There were four seats that were presumably there for the Zogratis. "Greetings, Dante." Lancelot said. His apprentice, who was a nun looked up briefly before turning back to her meal. The three Zogratis and Gemma took a seat but Beatrice had to stand as there was no seat to accommodate here. "I'm sorry, young lady, I wasn't aware you were coming here today." Lancelot apologised. Gemma covered her mouth to contain her laughter at the unassuming scenario. "It's alright. After all, I'm used to standing hours at a time." Beatrice responded. As they conversed, the view switched from the warriors to the apprentices. However, Dante was getting a strange vibe from a rather boisterous apprentice who belonged to Ferolina. Not only was he eating like a swine, something about him was creeping Dante out. He wore a cloak, all black with baggy, white trousers tucked into his long, black boots. He beheld rare, emerald green eyes which shone through the darkness of his clothing. The aura around him contradicted his personality as the young male seemed rather...demonic. "THIS FOOD IS SOOOO GOOD!!!" Ferolina let out a laugh, patting her apprentices back as he started to choke from the ridiculous speed he was scoffing the food down. Dante's analysis and suspicions were cut short as Beatrice poked his shoulder. "I'm going to go to he bathroom. I'll be right back." She excused herself, disappearing into the crowd. 

It wasn't even a full minute when there was commotion. Dante stood up to see a warrior putting his hands, viciously, on Beatrice. Another warrior had her grimoire and, to Dante's horror, he saw a warrior starting to descend his hand down to her breast. Anger flooded through his veins so he swiftly got up with his siblings close behind and ready to battle. The other warriors simply watched, not wanting to rudely intrude on a battle. "Hey! Let go off he-" It was a wind; a hurricane even; that pushed past the siblings and punched the warrior square in the face causing the grimoire to fly up and into Beatrice's hands. Beatrice got out her sword and slashed her aggressor away. The pair stood back to back; Ferolina's apprentice with his bow ready and Beatrice with Excalibur at hand. "Oi...hands off her, you bastard." He warned, pointing his arrow at the man who touched the women; cheek now bleeding from Beatrice's impact. A battle commenced. Black ice emerged from the ground, knocking back some of the aggressors. Some warriors cheered and encouraged the fight between the two teenagers and the many middle aged men. Beatrice skidded on the ice, doing a full 360°, and knocking the men off their feet with the blunt side of Excalibur. The young boy bounced off the walls and shot his three arrows; freezing the men from below. Without noticing, a man with wind magic snuck up on him and threw a punch. Beatrice saw this, jumped up, and brutally cut off the man's wrist; sending him into a world of agony. The place was a bloody mess and other warriors, from the outside, were coming in to see what the chaos was all about. The apprentice grabbed Beatrice by the wrist and whispered, "Lets get out of here." Before running into the back entrance and into the outside where the snow was drizzling hard. "You guys stay here, I'm following them." Out of jealousy and concern, Dante ran towards the exit. "Dante, dear, wait!" Gemma tried to follow but Venica stopped her, "No use." Gemma watched with vanity as Dante vanished into the dark unknown.

Chapter 6; Ferolina's Apprentice; The Bond Between A Nobody and Veteran 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment and bookmark if you enjoyed the book! See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6: Ferolina's Apprentice; The Bond Between A Nobody And Vetern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick for the last 4 days so I had to delay the chapter and I made it a little shorter. I hope you don't mind. New chapter shall be on time but the new book, Kingdom Of Misunderstood Beauty, will be out next week because of my flu. Enjoy!

Dante gasped to a stop behind the dense, spruce trees as the pair did the same with them halting in a circular area free of bark and filled with snow. Ferolina's apprentice breathed out before stretching, and cracking, his back. "Maaaan, that was insane! To think warriors would try something on a minor." The male turned on one heel towards Beatrice with stars sparkling in his curious and ambitious, green orbs. Beatrice has never seen such a boisterous and perplexing attitude in her sixteen years of living. Because of the shock, she took a step back. "THAT WAS AWESOME! I NEVER SEEN ANYONE FIGHT SO ELEGANTLY LET ALONE A FEMALE!" The apprentice shouted loud enough for Dante, and the audience watching the memory, to flinch at the deafening sound that ruptured their eardrums. Beatrice never ceased to amaze Dante even more as she didn't budge at the awful screeching. "I appreciate it," Beatrice saluted, her boots clicking in the snow and skirt dancing in the gentle wind as she addressed her presence, "My name is Beatrice Evergarden, pleased to meet your acquaintance." The apprentice commented, "Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm no one special so greeting me like that is weird." Beatrice loosened her posture, her head tilting to the side with a perplexing manner. The scenario turned awkward but the male was quick to change to subject. His hand escaped from the depths of his black cloak and reached out inches away from Beatrice. "This is how we greet people outside of the war zone. We shake hands." The veteran was confused at the unfamiliar gesture but, reluctantly, Beatrice accepted it. She returned the favour by shaking his hand.  
"My name is Beatrice Evergarden."  
"My name is Simone Staria! Nice to meet ya!"

The wind blew harder as the moon was now at its peak. Beatrice saw the discomfort of Simone who was clutching his hood using one of his hands instead of two. Beatrice seemed more concerned about Simone who seemed extremely apprehensive. "Simone? Are you alright?" Her voice was flat and emotionless as always but there was a hinder of concern in her blank state. "Y-yeah, its simply cold and we should get somewhere safe where the wolves won't get us. Hey how about we-" Suddenly a huge gust of wind, more brutal than the ones before, struck Simone which made him loose the grip off the hood that came down. With the desperation of trying to catch the hood, his left arm was revealed. His palm was a pitch black which seeped into his arm half way before it blended into his skin. Simone's nails were long and blue. The most impressive, and terrifying sight, was what was under the hood. Simone had long, spiky hair that reached down just past his shoulders and dropped over his tanned skin complexion. One half of his hair was a saturated white with a single, black horn sticking out above his head. The other side remained normal with his green eye widened with worry and the other one slowly turning its whites into black and the iris into an icy blue. Beatrice's palm instinctively hovered above her grimoire. Her breathing accelerated; she felt claustrophobic; apprehensive and the instinct to fight Simone. "W-wait! Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" The area got even colder as black ice started to form under Simone's feet and , blindingly swiftly, ascended to Beatrice who had her feet engraved in the ice. The frost started to cloak the trees and even frighten away nearby animals.

"Oh God, Beatrice, I'm so, so sorry!" Dante couldn't watch this anymore and he was about to come out before the familiar, threatening feeling washed over him again. From up above, a phoenix burned through the higher trees and crashed the commotion. Ferolina punched the ground with her animalistic strength which was enough to burn the black ice and free Beatrice. "Are you alright?" The warrior asked, watching Beatrice's naked legs slowly recover from the unexpected impact. "Beatrice, are you alright? I'm so sorry, it happens, I lose control and-"  
"It's quite alright. It'll take more than this to hurt me." Simone wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an offence but he couldn't care less about that. "Thank goodness." Simone cheerfully smiled with a light blush. Ferolina saw them converse before snapping her head to the place where Dante was hiding. "You can show yourself, Zogratis." Ferolina coldly pressured as the only feeling left was the cool wind and the uneasy atmosphere; awaiting for the noble to show himself. Beatrice stepped forward, almost as she was expecting Dante to come out. Like commanded, he revealed himself; questioning how she could sense him if he was hidden so professionally behind the spruce. "So you're wondering how I sensed you?" A grin appeared on her face which scared Dante to the core. She wasn't gonna tell him, the warrior was simply teasing him. "I was waiting for Beatrice before your demon boy attacked her. Since he's a scared cat," Dante shot Simone a glare, "I didn't think it was safe to come out." Beatrice nodded, bowed her head and accompanied Dante by his side. Simone was hesitant but he called out, "Beatrice." The pair turned around to see the blushing mess of a man looking her deep in the eyes, "Lets meet tomorrow morning, ok?" The veteran smiled in approval before they left their separate ways. Dante's heart was suddenly flooded with an intent he hasn't felt all the commonly anymore. He recognised love when it was present and it was obvious Simone was caught feelings for the glorious veteran. He was not having any of it, he will not let that demon catch her heart. Just the feeling if a demon being associated with them made the eldest Zogratis disgusted and with the intent to kill Simone Staria

The perspective suddenly switched from Dante to Venica who was yawning in front of Dante's desk. "Dante...why do I have to spy on your crush? Isn't that your responsibility?" The perspective was fuzzy with tiredness and sometimes going dark for a brief moment when Venica decided to rub her weary orbs. "I got stuff to do and that Simone guy is really dangerous. Your blood magic can keep her safe and you can treat it as training. Also," Dante leaned over the desk with a pissed off expression, "Beatrice is not my crush! She's family, that's why I'm concerned!" Venica snorted at the obvious lie but Dante decided not to address it further. He closed his books and stood up from his chair. "You're going to do this whenever you like it or not. I have an errand to run." The male moved past Venica and left leaving the youngest girl stunned but happy. This was a chance to get away from Gemma and the responsibility of the house. It was also an excuse to wear something loose and not worry about being scolded. Venica saw the opportunity but took it with a grain of salt; like Dante mentioned, it could be dangerous. The memory skipped where the group saw brief flashes of Venica talking to Beatrice before arriving at the destined location they were last night. The snow was still there and Simone was waiting with his cloak up. "Beatrice! You came! And this is...?"  
"Venica. Venica Zogratis."  
"Ah, alright. The little sister of Dante."  
"Yep that's me!"  
Beatrice, and the audience, both noticed how bubbly the pair was but the little one was more on the crazy side of the spectrum. Beatrice, rightfully so, had many questions about Simone and his identity which she had no intention of dodging. One of the reason Beatrice came here was to narrow down the anomaly. "So, Simone. About yesterday-" Simone cut her off, "I'll explain on the way, follow me!" The ice magician grabbed Beatrice's wrist and started to drag her into the woods with Venica slowly behind them. They entered the forests where the snow started trickling down slowly. "Hey, how about we play 22 questions? Ya know, to get to know each other?" Simone offered. He expected Beatrice to be unfamiliar with it but she responded, "We used to play games like that at our camp to get to know each other better. I'll start," She paused, trying to think of a question to ask the mage, "Why is half your side like that?" Simone expected it to come out sooner or later.  
"An ice demon has possessed half of my body. I've been a test subject for the Diamond Kingdom-a weapon of mass destruction they would call me. It was then when they decided to fuse a demon inside of me instead of my grimoire. I went berserk and killed all the kids there. When I went on a killing spree outside the lab, Ferolina raised my because my parents died. It's a bloodline thing-all of the people from my mum's side that I know of have been either blessed or cursed by these tests. It's because our ancestors vowed their bodies, and ours to come, to the Diamond Kingdom. I don't have control of my powers, even after three years." Venica was secretly writing the information down on a notepad to refer back to her brother. Simone was disappointed, looking down in shame at the snow-layered path as he let out a sigh of defeat. "Hey," Beatrice softly called out, "You're not a monster and you never will be. One day, you will do something extraordinary with that power of yours, I'm sure of it." A soft smile spread across Simone's face and he convinced himself that there was no need to sulk and bring up his melancholy of a past. It was his turn to ask a question. "Your magic. What is it? It's quite unusual and it almost doesn't seem like magic."  
"It's called Summoning Magic. Once I touch something, I can decide if I want it in my grimoire or not and I can take it out whenever I please. Of course, there's a limit when it comes to size and magical power; since mine is scare. I also can't summon things from the other world." Venica stopped writing, her pen pausing on the pad. Other world? She only heard rumours of it in her mother's stories but she had no idea that it was a reality. The sources stated how demonic beings wonder their land and how they can give great, demonic ability to those who make a contract with a high level demon. Just the thought of even trying to make contact with a devil made her sick, disgusted and she questioned how people could do that out of their own, free will. "Thats actually pretty awesome! No wonder why you're such a talented maiden!" Simone praised, jumping over a tree log and landing softly back on the ground. "Your go." The ice mage said. "What else do you know about the other world? Are you a demonologist?"  
"Thats two questions."  
"I do not mind."  
"My family are demonologist! They taught me many, many stuff before they sent me away six years ago to the Diamond Kingdom. However, I cannot say much about the other world because such information can be dangerous to say so openly." Venica noted that down. When Beatrice was about to ask another question, a rustling of leaves have caught the three off guard. The rustling was intense with an ominous presence looming from behind it. Beatrice took out Excalibur and Simone has taken out his bow. They pointed their weapons at the intense rustling of the bush. "Stay behind me, Venica." From the depths of the bushes emerged...  
~●●~  
"He's awake." Liebe gasped. All eyes were on him as well as a concerned Preto and Eclipse who have never seen their Lord so wide-eyed before. "Who?" Rill asked, not getting the gist if the situation. "Asta..." Liebe muttered, turning around and running out of the door. Noelle took a second before running after Liebe. "Hey, Noelle! Where yer' going?" Yami called out. "Asta is awake and I don’t trust that demon!" Noelle said, running out the door and after Liebe. "He-ugh! For fuck sake, wait!" Yami sprinted after the pair with Yuno following not long after. Nozel shouted, "Hey, Yami! Come back we-"  
"Leave him." Julius approved, "We'll continue when they get back." The captains waited, patiently, for the crew to return after checking up on the sick boy.

The door to room 111 was burst open and the four stood at the door; eyeing the ghastly figure that was sitting up straight on the hospital bed. Their eyes met and every orb staying at their friend was wide open in fright.

Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Souls; The Beginning Of A New End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment and have an amazing day! 
> 
> ~Evanora🌌💋
> 
> Also, from 1-10, how fucked up do you want the new book to be? Leave ideas in the comments for next weeks book!


	7. Chapter 7; Poor Unfortunate Souls; Beginning Of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a HUGE plot change...sorry for the delay again,school has made my schedule, messy as shit. Alas, I hope you enjoy as the next update will be chapter 2 of The Kingdom Misunderstood Beauty!

The left side of Asta's hair was a saturated pale white that glistened in the morning sun which leaked effortlessly through the glass. One of his eyes was an unsaturated green which indicated blindness in the right eye. The other half of his body was strikingly similar to his black form but without his wing and his right arm now radiating a bright red through his cardigan that was provided by Yuno. Asta blinked in confusion, rubbing his red and blind eye in an attempt to wake himself up more. Despite this drastic change, the crew approached cautiously. "L-Liebe! You're out the grimoire." Noelle, Yami and Yuno were baffled that the first person Asta addressed wasn't them but the demon that used to dwell in secrecy inside the grimoire. Liebe's face loosened into a small, reassuring smile. "How are you feeling?" The demon questioned, taking a seat on Asta's bed. The smile on Asta's face died into a thin line as did Liebe's "There's something wrong." The others came in closer to hear exactly what Asta was about to say. "I only remember the last 2 and a half years. I remember nothing from the day I passed out and the other 15 years." Yuno unhinged his mouth in an attempt to speak but Liebe rose his hand up which stopped the wind mage in making a statement. Yami had his usual, blank gaze and Noelle balled her fists in apprehension. "It's to do with your appearance as well." Liebe started to explain, "I can say everything that's wrong because the curse has partly activated now but I can comment on certain stuff. First thing's first, you've been brang back to life by me. You're only alive and able to see in your eye because I'm circulating my anti-magic through the left side of your body which means only your left side functions whilst whilst other one is completely deceased. The reason your hair is white is because your body no longer supplies you with the necessary ingredients to show colour in your hair. You won't grow in height either nor will you age. However, that is a total contradiction. If I say how we can break the curse at this moment, you'll then be immortal and not be able to die. If you want to live a short, 50 days and die peacefully then we have to find a certain someone. All will become clear when we finish with the memories." The truth was a lot to swallow but it was also confronting about his future. However, something perplexed Asta. From the tone Liebe spoke in, it almost seemed as the demon was glorifying immortality but Asta thought nothing of it as there was a more important matter at hand. "Wait, so if my anti-magic is circulating around me body, that does mean I can summon my black form any time?" Asta asked, opening and closing his palms, thinking it'll do something. Despite that being an unusual question, Liebe nodded. "And much more but it'll take practice." Liebe wrapped his hands around Asta's which were unsurprisingly freezing, "It's like fate wants you dead because of your extraordinary potential. If you choose immortality, you can be an omnipotent warrior whilst living on as the greatest mage to exist. So, what will you choose?" 

The question was so absurd to Asta that he looked at the humans to confirm what Liebe said was true. He looked back at the demon with disbelief; who had his eyebrows raised in anticipation. "Of course not. No one deserves such power let alone centuries of loneliness. I'm taking the first option of dying in less than two months." Liebe sighed, rather disappointed, but he played it off with a weak defeated smile. He removed his hands from Asta's and stood up, taking the decision well. However, the others weren't too pleased and looked rather deflated. "Wait. So that means Asta will die in 50 days...?" Noelle quietly asked, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "If we don't do what we need to do in the nest 50 days, he'll face a fate more miserable than that of immortality or a short life. Once again, I can only state limited information due to the curse but I can assure you we need to get going as soon as possible. When we're past the half way line, that's when his condition will start to worsen." Liebe elaborated, stroking Preto who was persistent about being pet by his lord. Yami finally had a say, "I'm assuming you and the curse correlate to the Triad's memories somehow. Care to explain how?" Liebe exhaled, turning his head to the window to avoid eye contact with the captain who was asking a seemingly personal question. "You'll see once we get back which we should now." Liebe got off the bed with Asta trying to follow. "Stay and rest. Everything I see, you see so there's no reason to leave." The demon warned, pushing the weakened kid back on the bed with Yami's help. "N-no, I can't just stay here. I have to-" Asta was cut off by a coughing fit which just confirmed Liebe's suspicions of him not being able to accompany them; his eyes drooped and his breathing was slow and relaxed as he was ready to fall asleep there and then. Yami placed a hand in reassurance on Asta's hair; avoiding the two horns. "Don't worry about it. Make use of these few days, Asta." Yami saw Asta slump in his bed and deeply frown. Yuno and Noelle came to Asta's side to accompany him. "Asta, stop being so stubborn and think, for once. Once we get the ok from Owen and your demon, you can join us." Yuno scolded, rolling his eyes at the idiocy and little reason when it came to his step-brother's initiative

"Speaking of the demon, what is he doing?" Noelle asked, all eyes turning to Liebe who had his hands outstretched towards the door. "Because of the curse being partly broken, the gate to the Underworld may start to become unstable with low level demons starting to escape to try to capture him. I'm casting a protection spell around this room so that no one but me can open the barrier." A translucent sphere covered the room as anti-magic started to radiate into the room causing the others to instantly feel drowsy and slightly weakened. "This spell sucks away mana at an astronomical rate. I suggest you all leave, now." The crew gave Asta all confident glares before walking out the barrier and waiting for Liebe, not for the demon but for Asta's safety, for him to come out. "Eclipse. Stay here." Liebe commanded as the dragon tilted her head in confusion, "M'Lord?"  
"Even though I placed a barrier, it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll know if anything happens and I'll be on my way." Liebe fished out a piece of steak and handed it over to the guardian. He then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him gently. With Asta asleep and Eclipse staying on guard, there was only silence in the infirmary.

"Took you long enough." Jack complained as the group finally made a reappearance from the dims of the chamber. "How is he?" Charlotte questioned as Yami squeezed back in between Jack and the flower maiden. Yami rubbed the back of his head with a sullen expression on his face before muttering the words out, "It's complicated." Asta was always the definition of complex in itself. The kid had not an ounce of magic and befriended the very being that put him in this overwhelming mess; yet the orphan felt no guilt nor shame in befriending the demon. Yet, he bragged ,yet he praised, about the battles he was able accomplish thanks to Liebe. Now, things were in its most unpleasant and unpredictable position. The only thing that mattered, however, was resuming with the memories and finding out the truth behind the Triad's motive. The young time mage nodded which reconfirmed for Marx to resume with the memory but there was a sudden inconvenience. The time mage wanted to summon their memories but there was no luminous, blue glow that would project the scene in all its glory. The mage's grimoire was open, hand outstretched but nothing would come up. "Marx?" Julius saw the memory mage drop his hand in defeat. "I can see the memories of everyone whenever its and animal or even a plant. But this confirms one thing," He swallowed thickly, "They're dead." A sense of dread and injustice swelled over the captains who were lost on what to do. Some couldn't even believe the words before Nozel and Dorothy checked the pulse of the three who were limp, cold and unresponsive; confirming Marx's suspicion. Gimodelo slid through the wall cracks in his shadow form before accompanying Nacht back on his shoulder. "The demons are gone too. They're dead." Gimodelo calmly aforementioned. "How is this justice? What are we going to tell the citizens?" Damnatio grimaced; scale shaking in his grip and eyes narrowing unwisely. Lolopechika's mouth was still wide open with Undine attempting to sooth her down. "What could have caused this?" Yuno muttered, unsatisfied and unpleased at the little information they collected over this period of time, "I knew it...why did we waste time? Now I'll never find out about my-" Before Yuno could grief any further, William placed a hand on his vice captain's shoulder in a civil and tranquil manner. The sunshine that carved itself onto William's face gave Yuno more reassurance that there could be hope, there could be a solution to all this.

As of now, one of the many questions remained, "Who did this?" Gaja asked with a voice venomously cold with enough venom to murder an individual. The blank questions and the waste of time finally seeped through his veins and angered the spirit guardian. "It was enough to kill the Triad but send the demons back to The Nevereverland...there's only one demon who can do that." Liebe was talking to himself as he took a step back in fright with Preto also cowering slightly on his Lord's shoulder. "So, who is it?" Nacht asked. "I cannot say the name as he's related to the curse but..." Liebe took a deep breath in an attempt to continue, "He's a terrible being that has power that makes all you guys combined look like child's play. He's called 'The Emperor Of Demons' and has enough power to send all of the Kingdom's into an cataclysmic winter." The winter may have might as well struck them already as everyone in the chamber froze with uncharacteristically terrified expressions on their canvas'. The only one brave enough to speak was the time mage, "What does this mean for us?"

"It means we are doomed."

~●●~

The area Dante was in was a coldly warm empty hell with the ground an unforgiving vermilion and the sky an unforgettable black. The Zogratis was alone without the knowledge of his sudden, and unexplained, tragedy. He kept walking mindlessly until he found a staircase that reached down instead of the glorious 'up' which he worked so hard to achieve over the time. His depiction of paradise was now out of the question and Dante had no choice but the bear the destructive consequences. It wasn't his actions but it felt more like a string pulling him down into his journey down; like his soul was dragging him down as almost it was being possessed by something. Dante felt no fright or any combat response but walked calmly and silently through the staircase with his mind eerily at ease and every muscle in his body loss. The stairs seemed endless until a flame erupted his vision and opened up a new pathway. There was an inhumane presence in front of him. A golden and red carpet led to the golden throne the figure was sitting on where Lucifero and Megicula guarded his high presence. 

Dante was on a small, rocky terrain which was towered over by the others. Lava surrounded him and the walls were an enclosed obsidian. "Well, well! Look what we have here, what a pleasant surprise." Dante gasped when he noticed who the person judging him actually was. The left side of his hair was a pure white while the left was a pitch black which seeped into his skin and down to his palm where the demon had blue, long nails. He was tall and proud with crimson and black robes that cloaked around his chiselled body royally and he bared a matching, golden crown that wrapped around his head whilst still displaying his horns. The demon had two tails and four, feather like wings and coiled at his back. "Simone Staria..." Dante's hands dug into the ground with rage. "It was only 20 years but it feels like centuries ago we first met. Well, I welcome you to the seventh circle of Nevereverland!: Violence!" Simone bellowed, Lucifero and Megicula judging him from above. "Where are they? My siblings?" Dante asked, rather politely. Simone's laugher died down, "Oh? Them? Right here." A cruel smile printed itself on Simone's face before he lifted up the heads of Venica and Zenon. Dante gasped, eyes fixated on their heads even when Simone carelessly threw them into the lava bellow. Dante was lost for words, struggling to make out a sentence the fit the scene he has just witnessed. "Oh Dante. You sure are naïve if you think that you'll get off with just your head chopped off whilst being alive." Suddenly shadows of several demons started to overwhelm the helpless Zogratis by grabbing every inch of his body. Dante fell was started to be dragged down into the pits of hell but lodged his fingers into the crevice of the platform. "Because of you, the things I cared about have suffered." Simone looked down wickedly at Dante who was struggling to hold onto the crack in the ground. "You will suffer for all of eternity. Let's see if all that malice was worth it." Finally, he lost his grip. Dante's screams were hollow and unnerving but they soon disappeared along with him into the shadows.

"Your majesty," Lucifero's voice was shaky, "What shall we do?"

"Get out of my fucking sight. The only reason you two are still alive is because I'm going to need you." The two said nothing but turned around and flew through the barrier and into the unknown. Simone sighed with satisfaction with his decades worth of revenge coming to a bitter end. He reminisced the bitter sweet years he experienced in his year in the Middleland where happiness suddenly became a factor of his life but it all came crushing down when the wickedness and malice of that thing of a man ruined it all. Alas, his business with Dante has came to an end but the Emperor still had other issues to resolve. He lifted himself up and turned around with the sign of the demon mark stitched at the back of his majesty's cape swaying gingerly behind him.

Chapter 8: Day 2; Start Of A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment to tell me what you like or didn't like! Book may come out at random times now because of time but it will never be delayed by more than 4 days!
> 
> -Evanora 🌌🎇


	8. Chapter 8: Day 2; Start Of A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you enjoyed! No school on Mon, Tue and Wed for me so I got more time to write! Kingdom of Misunderstood Beauty next week! 💋🌌

"The Triad...are dead?" Asta silently muttered upon receiving the news from Liebe. Eclipse elevated her head to face Asta who was now awake and sitting up with his arms clutching his sheets in aggravation. "You don't actually think they deserved justice?" Eclipse scoffed, lowering her head back on the ground where she chewed on the bone that lay idly on the ground. Eclipse had a similar ideology to Damnatio Kira. She believed in justice and what benefits the majority in the long term rather than the small few who deserved a second chance. Such a narrow minded mindset is not capable to make decisions hence the reason why the Triad got away with so much and accomplished in taking over the Spade Kingdom. "Of course not! It's just that we know so little...however, I'm getting some sort of feeling from that Beatrice women." Asta mumbled incoherently as he clutched his sheets harder. Even Asta's leniency couldn't outclass the barbaric and wicked deeds committed by the siblings. So many lives lost, so many nations lost and yet so little known about their motive. It almost seemed useless and not as revolutionary as it should feel. Eclipse hummed, not interested in the kid. However, the half-dead thought differently about her. "So, Eclipse, what are you exactly?" The dragon didn't want to answer but she didn't want to offend her Lord. "A dragon from another world. A servant directly apprenticed to the Lord."  
"WHOOAHHH! THAT'S SO COOL!" Asta exclaimed, eyes sparkling with great curiosity and investment. Eclipse said nothing but rolled her eyes and sighed as she lay down and narrowed her orbs. The guardian didn't want to guard some peasant who was linked to Liebe. She knew Preto was pretty much useless and his magic couldn't do much to protect her Lord. Eclipse didn't understand why Asta was kept alive when they could exterminate him and be free, since the brat is half dead. Unfortunately ,for Eclipse, she knew the consequences of not obeying Lords and she didn't want to pay that dreaded price. 

An ominous presence suddenly struck fear into Eclipse's veins. She lifted her head to see two black blobs emerging from the red sky and swooping down towards their window. "Oi, kid!" Asta shot his head to the window right before the two blobs crashed the glass but were stopped by the protection spell Liebe put. The boy nearly fell off his bed when he saw the demons growl and salivate in anger. "This is exactly what M'Lord has warned us about." Eclipse hissed. "What do we do now?" Asta frantically questioned.  
"Nothing. Inside the barrier, we are safe. You are also in no condition to fight. Not like I care but I don't need a scolding."  
"What about the people? What if the demons start attacking the citizens?"  
"Screw 'em. If we're safe, that's all that matters! Our lives are far more important than those of some miserable scum! Now stop worrying and-"

"They're not miserable scrum!"  
Eclipse couldn't finish before Asta recklessly jumped off the bed and grabbed his grimoire. The book opened and shone a glamours scarlet as the inked pages erupted the demon-slayer into the air before Asta caught it in his left hand. The boy took a battle stance and was ready to slay the ominous figures at the window. Suddenly, anti-magic erupted from the sword and starting losing control like last time. The waves of anti-magic were stronger, thicker, and the demon part of Asta's body was evaporating a black mass that threatened to darken the area. "What the-" Asta lost his balance and ended up crushing into the glass table as shards of glass engraved into his skin. Before he could comprehend the pain, the anti-magic accidentally broke the barrier Liebe has created allowing the two demons to fly into the infirmary. They screeched a demonic sound as they dodged the uncontrollable waves of black. 

They were inches away from a frozen Asta before Eclipse lunged at them. Asta watched as the wolf started ripping the blobs to shreds. He watched as she mercilessly ripped of their faces with her animalistic grip and pulled their small limbs of their chubby, small bodies. When she was finished, the only thing left was their black, beating hearts in which she squashed with her paws. The dragon turned around and faced the kid who managed to force the sword back into the grimoire. The mass vanished and the threat was vanquished. The room was a bloody mess with the only sound being the heavy exhales and the blood dripping from Asta's back. "T-thank you." Asta exhaled. "Tsk," Eclipse spat, "Some kind of knight you are. I told you to not do anything." Asta tried to explain himself but he was stopped as the pain finally shot throughout his body. Eclipse noticed the broken table and the blood. She groaned, "Turn around." Asta did as told. The wolf cringed as she saw the glass inside his bare back. Some were deeper than the others but none of the damage was too serious. "Sit." The kid sat on the bed and Eclipse jumped on it. She bared her fangs right before starting to rip out the pieces of glass, mercilessly, from his back. "OWWWW!" Asta exclaimed with eyes sparkling. "Shaddup'! You got yourself in this damn mess so now bare it!" The hot-headed wolf scolded, continuing on without stopping to let Asta catch his breath. However, he seemed rather passive and somewhat excited? Well, the brat was always happy anyways even if it meant pulling objects out of his back.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" At the door was Liebe leaning unimpressed at the frame. "It's only been an hour since the Triad has been killed and yet the demons are already trespassing. Everyone has gone home for the day and I'm here with a sore back; thanks to someone." Liebe muttered the last part and walked into the room whilst trying to avoid the black goo that was left over from the lower fiends."Yo, Lie-OW-. How are yo-OUCH." Liebe rolled his eyes, unamused, at his younger vessel. "All done." Eclipse spat out the last piece of glass onto the floor and jumped down onto the marble. 

"You should have listened to Eclipse. With you only being alive due to anti-magic, and it being your life force now, you don't have any control over it." Liebe explained, "It's basically like that girl Noelle but good memories and emotions won't do anything to help you control it." Meanwhile Liebe was speaking, Asta was getting changed back into his uniform. The scars on his left side were starting to heal and the right side wasn't as damaged as the left. "So, what do we do now with the Triad being dead?" Asta questioned, wrapping his belt around him as he inserted his grimoire in. "For now, we focus on you. As of now we have 48 days to break the curse or you achieve eternal misery." Once again, Liebe exhaled almost as if he was disappointed in Asta's choice. "To free you, we have to find a certain being. He will give us the location of an item called 'The Red Thread Of Fate' which will guide us to the person we need. A person who is so deep into Forbidden Magic that they can cure the living dead after they've already died once and been brang back to life."  
"Great. Let's get going then."  
"Not so fast." Liebe stopped, grabbing Asta's arm right before he was about to exit the infirmary. The boy was dragged back to stand face to face with the taller demon. "Only a few people can actually use The Red Thread Of Fate and we don't know if you can."  
"So what are the requirements?"  
"You have to be not pure and not wicked, nor a King nor a commoner. You have to be a balance between riches and nothing to show everyone can change their fate. There has never been an individual who has been right in the middle between the sin and divine. There has never been an individual with a heart half white and half black. It has always been red, black or both."  
"So how do we know who is the right person for the job?"  
"Well, your certainly a contestant. However, there's only one way for us to find out."  
Asta's eyes glittered with immense curiosity and his fists balled as he came inches away from the demon's face. "WHOOAHH AND WHAT IS THAT?" He exclaimed. A sweet yet dull smile spread across his face. "That is to rip your heart out." Liebe finished, putting up his finger. Asta fell to the floor before getting back up with a bump on his head starting to form. "H-H-HUHHHH?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" The boy asked, baffled but amazed at magic at the same time. He couldn't help but feel jealous that magic was so amazing but he wouldn't be able to do anything so cool, and gross, as ripping a heart out. "Ripping out hearts isn't practised here anymore. Not for centuries. However, there is one person in this whole Kingdom who is familiar with a place where such dark magic is practised. Not only that, his experience will also allow him to do it without causing you much pain. I'll explain who it is when we get back." 

As Asta as about to summon his sword to fly on, Liebe snapped his fingers and they appeared in their room. "H-huh?!" Asta, once again, was confused but taken aback by the magical spells most mages couldn't summon. "WHOAH, IS THIS WHAT DEMONS CAN DO? MAYBE I CAN DO THIS ONE DAY? SWEETTT!" Asta awed to himself, mouth agape and his body turning around to adjust to his surroundings after three days of being away. "Now, we can-" Liebe's brows suddenly furrowed and his face moulded into a scowl. The room suddenly filled with an eerie aura that Asta only sensed from Zagred and the Triad. He saw Liebe exhale in annoyance. "Liebe? You alright?" Asta softly questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. The demon said nothing but waved his hand as black smoke appeared right before a small bottle of purple dust was placed upon his palms. "I'm sorry, Asta. You cannot know this." Liebe opened the bottle up. "Liebe, what are yo-" The demon threw the dust right onto Asta as the boy collapsed to the floor. Liebe felt that, as he felt a throbbing sensation on his left side. The only reason he didn't collapse from the dust was because it was made to only hurt the vessel and not the demon. Alchemy really can come in handy. The bang made more noise than he intended which attracted a gallop of worried footsteps. The door suddenly burst open to Noelle inviting herself in. To put on an act, Liebe kneeled down and started inspecting Asta. "Oh God. What happened?" The water mage asked, worried sick as she kneeled to the smaller swordsmen. "He collapsed. Must still be tired." Liebe and Noelle wrapped each of Asta's arms around their shoulders and heaved him up with great effort. They placed the heavy teen onto the bed as they gasped for air after that workout. "Hmph," Noelle said flicking her ponytail, "Stupidsta just can't stay on his own two feet for more than a few minutes. He should praise me, a royal, for getting down on my knees and picking him up from the filth of the floor." Liebe swore that one day he's gonna bloody kill that women if she just wouldn't shut up. Why couldn't she just admit her feelings and make his ear trauma end? Liebe was sick of how naive this brat was and that he was sacrificing his ears and mental status in expense for that women's tsunderene bullshit. "Well, I got to run. Keep an eye on him. Tell him you're in love whilst you're at it." Liebe left with a smug and left Noelle red with fury and embarrassing thoughts.

The demonic three teleported in the afternoon of the orange, tinted demonic skull where Asta was first cursed. Liebe was scouting the area, looking for a specific nun: or should he say demon. "I'm here, dearie." Liebe shot around to see Sister Lily, or known as Lilith in her demon form, sitting on the rock with her legs crossed. With the demon being in her nun costume, Liebe couldn't help but tease, "How was babysitting duty for 15 years?" The female demon rolled her eyes and jumped off the stone. "Oh, please. It was a pain. I only did this because of that damn women I owned a favour to. I also knew I would re-awaken you again, M'Lord." She bowed her head. "You called me here and for what reason? Don't you have kids to be putting to bed?" With nearly 48 days left to find 'The Red Thread Of Fate', he didn't want to waste his time with some women. "I'm Lilith, the mother of all demons. The Eve of demons and the first whore. Technically speaking, I'm your mother so show me some respect." Liebe rolled his eyes when he saw the women laugh at her notorious label. Demons all had one mother and that was Lilith. Lilith can give birth to a child and throw it away if she desired. The only ones she kept were the strongest ones who were crowned 'The Great Dukes of Hell'. Lilith was mostly there for the sexual pleasure and only gave birth to men. Female demons were thrown away as she feared someone may take her place. The extraordinary thing about Lilith was that she can give birth painlessly and in a matter of hours after becoming pregnant. "I called you here because I sense a neutral evil coming towards this Kingdom. I'm sure you remember Veronica Darke?" Liebe's mouth dropped at the familiarity of the name meanwhile Preto and Eclipse were unfamiliar as they didn't accompany Liebe until now. "No..." Liebe muttered in disbelief. "Yes! And, she has revived a special someone not so long after that person died all those years ago. Now, that poor women's soul is trapped in this world because she's missing a part of her soul. Oh the sweet, sweet malice and impurity of that women, to think grieving can bring back that crazy bitch to life!" Lilith cheered, hands clenched together and face blushing in delight. "Right now, I need to see if Asta's heart is compatible. As for you, what's your goal?"

"Oh, my sweet son. You know that great minds don't reveal their secrets. Now, I suggest you hurry back to that vessel of yours before your plan of 'gaining the human's trust' fails. Now, like you said, I have kids to put to sleep." With a snap of her fingers, she vanished, with no traces left behind the wicked demon.

Day 3; The Heart Of Judgement

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Noelle I promise


	9. Chapter 9: The Wise Man; Heart Of Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter lalalallaallalalalala
> 
> I may upload another chapter tomorrow if I have time but we'll see..
> 
> Oh, and you all better be prepared the the Xmas gift I'm about to give you all ;)

After Lilith has vanished, Liebe felt like his world stopped turning. He was frozen in place where his mind and body shut down for mere seconds. Liebe cancelled down the incoherent calls from Preto and Eclipse but swiftly composed himself. The echoes, as if he was drowning in water, vanished and he could hear Eclipse stating his name. "M'Lord? Are you alright? What was her majesty talking about that could have shaken you up some dearly?" The dragon descended high enough so her concerned gaze was visible to Liebe. The demon shook his head violently, turning away from Eclipse. He could reminisce the dreadful memories. The blood, the screaming, the tears, the casting of that dreaded curse and most importantly the terrible pain both physically and mentally that hovered above him like a thundercloud ready to strike and punish. "I'm sorry." Liebe cleared his throat, "This is not the time for me to get pissed off. No more on this matter." Liebe warned and ended, swiftly walking away from Eclipse and Preto; who was curled up in Eclipse's long, furry neck. The two entities looked at each other before slowly trailing behind their Lord.

~●●~

"Oi, missy. Wake up." Noelle heard a low voice calling her name which woke her up. The water mage just noticed that she was lunged over the desk with a blanket wrapped around her. In the depths in her confusion, she hasn't noticed the blanket falling off of her shoulders before Liebe picked it up and threw it on Asta's bed. "L-Liebe? You're back? How long has it been?" Deliriously, asked Noelle. Her tired self swiftly woke up when she saw the sternness in Liebe's orbs and Eclipse unusually starring somewhat sympathetically at Asta. Liebe didn't want to risk anyone coming in so he ordered his pets to guard the door like their existence depended on it. "Listen, missy." Liebe placed two hands on her shoulders which, rightfully so, startled the royal. "You have to confess your love sooner or later." He expected Noelle to go red and to shout at him with incoherent phrases of denial- which is exactly what she did. Liebe tried to explain but he was met with conflicted and flustered stutters from Noelle who refused to understand the context of the situation. That was until Liebe shouted at her and told her to 'shaddup!' which quieted the women down. "Listen," Liebe exhaled, running his fingers down the rim of his nose whilst thinking of what a crazy women she was, "You know how the brat fell in love with that nun? Well, she's not who she says she is. That sister is a demon and not just any demon...she's Lilith. The mother of all demons." Noelle snorted out a laugh. Liebe raised his brow in confusion and disbelief.

"Please." Noelle sighed, "Do you expect me to believe that?" Truth be told, Noelle didn't want to believe it. Some nun Asta has fallen in love is is actually THE Lilith? Her nan has told her tales about that vile whore but Noelle only believed them as, well, tales. However, after everything that happened, maybe its not that childish to believe in stories. "Believe what you want, missy, but the brat's in danger. If my mother, well technically grandmother, offers him sex, he will be stupid enough to do it. You have NO idea what could happen."

"Stupid enough to do what?"

The pair snapped their head to Asta was who slowly waking up as he yawned and stretched his limbs. All Liebe could hope for was that Asta was still asleep through most of that. Liebe saw Asta stare him down and instantly took his hands off of Noelle. Eclipse and Preto were still guarding the room. "Oh, nothing. I was just conversing with missy over here about how dumb you are." Liebe teased. Asta rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "I can't believe you! After days in hospital, I got back home only to be knocked out by your weird potion!" Asta moaned to Liebe. The elder demon ignored the babyish cries. He knew what could happen if Asta thought with his dick instead of his brain. The consequences would not only ruin his life but make his dire situation even worse. Unfortunately for them, this wasn't some true love kiss shenanigans. The only way to save Asta from immortality and eternal punishment for escaping death, is to find the necromancer. 47 days were about to fly by and they were barely at the first stages of finding the Red Thread Of Fate. "Asta. You know the thing we talked about yesterday?" Asta pulled away from his conversation with Noelle. "Yeah? What about it?" The swordsman asked. "Today is everyone's day off?" Asta nodded. "Good. He's on his way." Asta titled his head. Liebe gave him a telepathic message before Asta seriously nodded and made his way downstairs. "I'm counting on you, missy." Liebe stated before he walked out the door with his companions close next to him. Noelle was left dumbstruck for a few moments before apprehensively thinking, 'It wasn't a lie."

As always, the room was utter chaos as some of the Black Bulls were smashing the place to bits and the others watched idly- not wanting to get involved. A surge of adrenaline rushed through Liebe's, and consequently Asta's, veins when the hot-headed Yami got everyone's attention by smashing a wall to his right, in a hypocritical manner. The only sound now was the soft growls of Eclipse. When a demonic presences, different than Asta's, rushed over the base, all eyes were glue onto the demonic trio who awkwardly stood there and awaited for the suspicious eyes to move away from them. "Isn't that-" Vanessa drunkenly questioned in her head, lifting herself up from the couch upon the familiar face that accompanied them to the Spade Kingdom. Nacht got up, also surprised by the unexpected appearance of Liebe and the others roaming around so freely instead of inside the grimoire. "After everything that happened, are we really going to allow a demon inside our base?" Zora argued, breaking the confused silence. "Shut it, shits for brains," Liebe snarled, going reasonably close to the trap mage, "If it weren't for me, you would have been in the shits." Liebe was a huge aspect to the spade war and anyone who accompanied them to the war zone KNOWS the contribution and the diligence Liebe has demonstrated during the catastrophic event. How couldn't anyone trust him when he literally helped capture the triad and save their beloved captain? Liebe felt angry. How dare this peasant bad mouth him when he wasn't present half the fight? This good for nothing TRASH dare to chat shit to someone as powerful and high as-

Liebe suddenly felt lightheaded and turned to Asta who was clutching to the door rim for dear life. A black mass started to slowly creep up his face and dye it a deep black. His arm started to flicker to life with red and his dead, pale hand was clutching his chest which was thundering against the walls of his ribcage. "Asta!" Noelle exclaimed as she caught Asta who was struggling to keep his balance. Some members rushed over to their teammate. Liebe saw the struggle of his vessel and instantly forced himself to calm down. As swiftly as it came, the form reverted back, his arm stopped flashing and he was back to how he was for the past three days. Everything went back to normal in a matter of seconds as Asta lifted himself up and the other Bulls moved away; just about registering their friend's new appearance. "Hey, what was that? Also, why does the shrimp look like that?" Zora asked, unintentionally poking fun at Asta. The others nodded in agreement and Liebe was in disbelief that Yami didn't even bother to inform anyone on what happened to Asta. "Very long story short, the kid is cursed from a long time ago and only just has been activated now. Before the curse has been activated, his body has been persevered for many years after he was brang back to life. My anti-magic is the only thing keeping him alive for the next 47 days. If we don't break the curse, Asta will forever experience eternal pain and immortality. If we break the curse in time, he will die in a matter of hours until my anti-magic runs out and we both die." At first, the Black Bulls didn't want to believe it. That was until they glared at Yami who was giving them narrow, stern eyes and Asta who was sheepishly starring at the ground. Noelle was squeezing her fists tightly at her side. "Oh Asta..." Vanessa muttered, pulling Asta into a hug where he was dead silent and refusing the speak a word as he started reminiscing the good times he had and the times he will miss. The whole group sympathised. Asta's dream of becoming the Wizard King was crushed due to a mistake that happened years ago. Asta lowly exhaled as Vanessa released the hug. To officially welcome this difference, Asta decided to stroke his horn. It was a silky texture with a sharp end to it. The line pattern was bumpy and rough. The other horn, Asta presumed, was the same. "Why didn't you tell us?" Magna hissed, starring daggers at Yami. "I forgot." The captain regretfully admitted as Magna slumped onto the couch and rubbed his face. "No..." Magna muttered, grabbing the attention of the others. "We beat fate's ass many times! What's the difference now?!" The fire mage stood up, forcing a hopeful smile. "The difference is that THIS curse is something else. It's an ancient curse that many casted and failed. It's a necromancy spell which brings back the dead after their soul has moved on. Asta's case is the first to ever have worked and hence there's no cure. Even if there was a curse, we need a special kind of magic that only a rare pair can behold." Liebe informed. However, Magna didn't have the audacity to give up. His raging fire and the ability of hope still stuck like a push, a motivation, that there has to be someone or something that can break this. He saw the heart break of his juniors and that sight, well, broke him. Magna was going to challenge the demon. "W-well what now? How do we stop this curse?" Liebe explained about the Red Thread Of Fate and how it will lead them to then person that will break the curse and save Asta from eternal pain and a life of unfortunate events. Then, the thing about the heart came out which wasn't mentioned to anyone here except Asta. "T-the what now! You invited a Wizard to rip Asta's heart out from his chest?!" Finral exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You're awfully calm about this! Won't this, I don't know, hurt?" Liebe shrugged and patted Asta roughly on the back where the boy had stars glowing in his eyes. "Meh, nothing can kill this kid for the next month and a bit so we should be fine. As soon as Asta's heart is compatible, we can get to work."

Right on que, an almighty gust of wind burst through the door which blinded all the members and welcomed them to a series of coughing fits and a lack of air. Asta couldn't help but feel the warmth and familiarise the wise and elderly presence of a man. When the wind cleared, an elder rode into the base with his legs crossed on an old, shabby carpet. The man looked scruffy with long, brown torn robes and-. Hold up. "Old man Drout?" Asta gasped upon seeing the grimoire tower man come into their base like he owned the place (which, of course, that didn't sit right with Yami). "Asta, my boy! My, how have you changed!" The man got off and opened his arms for Asta who leaped, happily, into the man's hands. This man was like a second father to him and always accepted him even if Asta's anomaly made a vast change in him. Some of the Bulls couldn't help but feel joyous when they saw Asta like this. A blushing and awkward mess as he, for once, was the one being embraced and cared for rather than the other way round. "You actually came." Liebe smiled, approaching Drout who also clutched the demon as Asta pulled away. "Liebe, I couldn't pass out the opportunity to see you both again after all these years." The elder said as Liebe also pulled away from the warmth of the man's clutches. "I would have never guessed you were the Wizard Liebe was talking about! I never knew you were so cool!" When the grimoire mage saw the twinkle in Asta's eyes, he couldn't help but recollect the moments when Asta was young. The two young boys running around in the fields, eating the foods provided by the humble, Hage folks and more importantly the joys and festivity of the small, town of the Forsaken Realm. "When I heard you needed my help, it was the least I could do after you saved us all twice." He saw a faint blush appear on the younger's face as he sheepishly turned away. "Whoahhhh, I remember you." Luck approached, receiving sighs from the mages who knew what was coming next, "You were there when I got my grimoire! You haven't changed at all, geezer," He cheerfully stated, head tilted and bolts electrifying his body, "Let's fight, shall we?" The younger blonde insisted. 

"I'm sorry, young one. There's more important things that I must do now." The bolts died down and Luck, reluctantly, moved away where the others were watching the event that was about to unfold. Even Gauche had his picture of Marie stored away and Grey was no longer cowering as they were prepared to witness the spectacle- the process of ripping a heart out. There was no time to waste, Drout positioned his palm only a few inches away from Asta's chest. "Now, listen to what I'm about to say," he lowly started, "If your heart, and that's an almighty if, is the heart of judgement, there will be signal set out to mages, both good and evil, that there is a person compatible. I'm not the only one in this world who can rip out and crush hearts. A heart of judgement can be used to open gates to other worlds but that will sacrifice the bearer. With your case, I don't know what may happen." Asta nodded. "I understand the consequences." Drout hummed. "This will hurt."

As that warning as given, Asta let out a silent scream when Drout shoved his whole hand into his chest. The Bulls saw how Drout's face started to scrunch as he tugged at the heart harder and harder with each pull Asta let out a chocked cry. The tries were futile and after a minute passed there was still no luck and Asta seemed ready to pass out from the pain. "Ok, that's enough." Yami interrupted as Drout pulled out his palm and the heart slammed back into place. The swordsman finally regained his breath and collapsed to his knee as he clutched his chest in pain. "You trying to give me squad member a heart attack, old man? Also, why didn't it work? You know, we only got a limited amount of time." The captain threatened but the warnings didn't seem to reach Drout. He instead looked at Asta who was picking himself up with the help of Vanessa and Noelle. "It didn't work because..." the words could barely leave his mouth as he was in a world of fascination and shock. "Because what?" Finral asked. "Because he's the product of the rarest and purest form of love there is...true love." Gasps and mutters surrounded the room. True love is said to be almost unattainable and special form of magic to exist. For someone to be the product of true love, is almost unheard of. Such fantasies were only read in books and stories but for it to be a real thing? And for them to witness an affect of it in real life. "So, what does this mean? Some true loves kiss can break the curse?" Yami snorted at his own joke. "No." Drout disagreed, missing the sarcasm, "The heart is protected by true love and can only be ripped out by his parents since he's the product of their love. However, that seems to be out of the question." Drout admitted defeat and started making his way out of the door. "I'm sorry, I got a grimoire ceremony to attend. If you ever need me, send another message." Drout got on his carpet and flew off into the atmosphere leaving the Bulls back to square one.

At the outskirts of the Royal Realm, stood a hooded figure who was radiating with magnificently evil mana. The figure was covered from head to toe in a royal purple with golden outlines on the rims of their outfit. "It seems the curse has broken." 'They'- were in fact a female with a soft, rich voice. From behind her was the sound of a thousand footsteps of the undead pausing behind her. In front of the undead was a female who's skin was grey and bony and eyes were a dying sapphire. Her hair was still a short white and there remained a hole in her chest as well as many bruises and scars decorated her body and the exposed skin of her tattered clothes. She held a brilliant, long sword that once shimmered amazingly in the sun but eroded away whilst still keeping its sharp edges. "I didn't know your body will only become undead if the curse was activated. You were always a special snowflake, weren't you," she turned on one heel and faced the women who was standing in front of a giant, walking dead army. "Beatrice Staria."

Day 4; The Unfavourable Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may seem like many plot holes but I PROMISE it will all make more sense in the upcoming chapters


	10. Chapter 10: Demon’s Request; The Unfavourable Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! I've left because my iPad broke and it's a pain to write on my phone. However, I pulled through and wrote 3k words on my phone! KOEB is gone because my thing glitched but I'll try get it back!
> 
> I'll update my one shot soon and I will also update Once Upon A Time!

"Psst, Missy." 

The silver haired royal hummed upon her settle calling, turning around on a single heel to face Liebe who was cowering behind the walls of the base near the living room where that was initially Noelle's destination. Making sure no one was looking, she approached Liebe swiftly from one side of the corridor to the other where the royal was now facing the demon. "Hey, what's wrong?" Noelle whispered back. "Have you thought of a plan? You know, he needs you." Remembering the event yesterday, Noelle couldn't help but hide her flutter from Liebe. Just a few days ago, Asta was a silly crush she had and now Noelle was the piece of the puzzle to secure his future. It almost seemed as the water mage was carrying the weight of the entire world on her shoulders. "I-I don't know how to confront him..." Noelle awkwardly muttered, ashamed of her cowardliness and hesitation. "Well, you're a royal, aren't you?" Noelle lifted her eyes from the ground and frowned, confused at what her status can do to capture Asta's fair aura. "I don’t know," Liebe said, reading right through her, "Organise a royal ball or something?" Noelle's eyes lit up. Of course! She was the sibling of Nozel Silva; a powerful royal and a magic knight captain! If there was anyone who could organise an event to get him and Asta together than it would be him. "He still owns you. This would be a perfect redemption for that braid bastard.' Liebe concluded, getting the sensation of the potion he used on Asta start to wear off and the boy start to awaken. With a nod from one hierarchy to another, the pair parted ways with Noelle instantly grabbing a broom to head to the Silver Eagle base to ask her brother the question.

When Noelle arrived at the base, there were of course magic knights guarding the castle. "Good day to you, Miss Silva." Just 6 months ago, Noelle would have been frowned and shamed upon by the successful Silver Eagle royals and not have been able to step a foot inside the base. Now, the Silva was accordingly greeted by the members of her brother's squad. As the knights moved out the way and lowered their salute, Noelle nodded to both of her seniors and invited herself through the gates of the castle. As she walked along the gravel path, miserable flashbacks started to recollect themselves in the garden. From the times Solid and Nebra used to abuse her with the advantage of their age and power difference to them then calling her a failure and her mother's killer. Now, times have changed. Noelle grew to be a diligent water mage that carried the name of her mother Acier and the name of Silva proudly. No longer was Noelle an outcast but a successful member of the Black Bulls and Silva household. The truth was out and it was made clear it was in fact Megicula who tore their family apart and not Noelle. For the first time in years, with a brave smile, Noelle entered the estate as her own home.

Marvellous! The golden hall was practically untouched with only a few cracks here and there from the devil's attacks. Noelle wasn't sure what it was but something about the scenery made it more brilliant and colourful than it was just over half a year ago. The Silva was suddenly enchanted, entranced, by the photo of her mother hanging, untouched, on the walls of the estate. Noelle approached it, looking at the beauty. How she longed to meet her mother, to be huddled into her embrace. If her mother didn’t die, however, things could have been so much different both good and bad. Noelle would have become a Silver Eagle and be known as the embodiment of heroism. Noelle would have been snotty and cruel to those underneath her and never manage to grow under the influence of the Black Bulls. Despite this, somewhere deep within, Noelle knows Asta would have still changed her mind from the cruel perspective. Whenever it's this world or an alternative one, Noelle is sure she would be captured by Asta's attitude and change like Nozel did when he saw how much Asta, as a peasant, advanced. Her feelings were cut short as a surge of mana spread throughout the hall which could have only belonged to one person.

"Nozel, brother. I came here to-"  
"What are you doing here, Noelle?"

Noelle gasped at the unfamiliarity of the voice. She abruptly turned around to see another foreign member of the Silva family approach her. The man had narrow sapphire eyes and a long white chin beard knotted in a braid as well as white hair and wrinkly, elder skin. The man wore attire which represented the Silva household and a long, white cape with the clover logo. The man's figure was tall and erect with mana effortlessly and selfishly surrounding the man who was now walking up to Noelle. This man was none other than the notorious and cruel Aquga Silva-the Magic Knight Captain of the Silver Eagles before his son decided to take over because of the elder's retirement

"F-Father?" Noelle had faint memories of Aquga but every memory of him was pure torment. The way he would shut her out was colder than that of the other siblings. Aquga was her prime tormentor as her would physically abuse her where her other sibling's abuse focused mostly mentally. Noelle had only a few memories of her father but they were all notorious and unethical. The Silva was petrified but she stood her ground. Noelle gritted her teeth and prepared herself. She is stronger than she ever was, Noelle can confront the man. "I mean, Father!" Noelle aforementioned, now hissing like a violent serpent and eyes narrowing more dangerously than Preto's. Aquga chuckled, amused. "Looks like the ugly duckling sprouted into a swan. You have grown dearly, Noelle." Noelle's face swiftly softened. Her mana went down and her face was perplexed and maybe even a bit overwhelmed. "Nozel told me your achievements throughout the past years and I believe I owe you an apology. You have truly grown into a fine lady." As Aquga attempted to approach Noelle, she stepped back which made the eldest Silva pause. There was something off. Not a single smile nor sincerity in that statement to show his apologises to Noelle. She knew Father was like Nozel and there seemed to be nothing but blankness behind that apology whereas Nozel's had life and sympathy. Not only that, the apology seemed forced and abrupt. How Noelle wished she could read KI to know what on Earth her father was thinking and feeling. Even though Noelle had her doubts, she put her abuser to the test. If Nozel was out running errands ,presumably, and this was her only option, this was a perfect way to show if her father truly cared. "If you're truly sorry, I have a favour to ask you." She said. "Anything for you, my dear." The eldest Silva bluntly stated, once again. 

"In the commemoration of our victory," Noelle half lied, "I wish for there to be a ball where anyone can attend and enjoy themselves for the evening. And.." Noelle thickly swallowed as what she was going to say now was going to heavily impact her and the Kingdom. "I will choose a husband." Noelle knew it had to be Asta. This way, Asta could show his dream early and show by being the next heir to the house of Silva he can also be the Wizard King. Is Asta irresponsible? Yes. Can he grow into a fine gentlemen? Yes. Of course, her father was pleased by the situation. "I will organise the ball 2 days from now on an evening. I will be excited to see which royal you shall choose to be our next heir." As Aquga turned around, a satisfied and smug smile appeared on Noelle's face. Even though her father had agreed, the youngest royal still didn’t trust him However, she had good news to declare to Liebe.

As Noelle exited and Aquga went behind the scenes, he sighed with frustration. "You seem disappointed." Aquga lifted his head up to see Damnatio Kira standing with his scales lifting up. "Our deal has been made. I never thought me and you would be so compatible in such a scheme, I must say, Kira."  
"You want your daughter to no longer have feelings for that demon meanwhile I want him trailed and punished. Seems we both have a reasonable distaste for the same boy."  
"Over my dead body will that boy lay a foot on my premises. Noelle will marry your nephew." The Chairman nodded in agreement, lowering his scales below his waist. The pair farewelled and parted ways to their respective destinations.

"Liebe, Liebe!" Noelle barged into the front room which grabbed the attention of the whole squad that was eating their breakfast. Even Yami was startled by Noelle's cries for Liebe as he glanced, shocked, at the boisterous royal . With a hopeful smile, Liebe stood up which caught the attention of Asta who put his food down. "It worked!"  
"No. Fucking. Way! So when is it?" Noelle practically flew towards Liebe where he clutched her hands in anticipation; which was something more on his feminine side but something the demon was taught to do to females when they were excited. "2 days from now on an evening. My father is organising it!"  
"You're father? I thought you were asking Noze-"

"Alright, whats going on? You two aren’t getting flirtatious or anything?" Yami teased, lowering his magazine to meet Liebe's gaze. With a grunt, the demon abruptly let go off of Noelle's hands and immediately sat down. He couldn't believe it worked! As soon as Noelle captures Asta's heart, they can make sure Asta is safe from Lilith, then move on to try find the Red Thread Of Fate and confront the necromancer who was involved with the curse all these years ago to make them break it. Liebe glanced at Asta who was just as clueless as the other Bulls. "However, there's an issue." Noelle muttered lowly so it would be clear for Liebe but incoherent to the other members of the other Black Bulls. 

"I have to marry the guy I meet at the ball."

At that moment, the whole room went wild. The cigar dropped out of Yami's mouth, Magna and Luck stopped their rebellious feud as they suddenly paused in their places. Vanessa instantly sobered up and Finral stopped arguing with a now passive and less hostile Zora. Grey stopped being shy and Gauche lowered the photo of Marie down. Nero's jaw dropped as well as the remaining member's. Asta frowned and so did Liebe. "No...but...that's not fair! He can't- you can't! No, not without his-" Liebe stopped talking as anything more could be detrimental and add to the curse. It was all so unfair and Noelle felt guilty. She proposed the idea with too much confidence and she didn’t think about Asta. Would Noelle throw Asta's life away but save it simultaneously? Is this curse something worth to be gambling the remaining month and a bit of Asta's time with everyone? Wouldn't Asta want to marry someone he loves? All those questions and apathetic thoughts raced through Noelle's head as she was lost on how to approach this. Luckily, Asta seemed clueless as ever and looked like a confused puppy; not getting that his love for her would be the last piece of the puzzle before setting off to find the Red Thread of Fate. 

Liebe shook his head. "2 days from now on an evening? I guess we still have time to think of something. We don't have more than a week and a bit to leave the Kingdom and find the necromancer before time runs out." The demon thought, signalling for Asta to come upstairs with him. "I can't break his heart and tell him who Lilith really is. I think I have just the people to help us." Liebe glanced at Nero and Yami who met Liebe's confronting gaze. "He's hiding something and it seems he wants me and tired eyes over here to meet him about it." Yami thought, addressing the message through KI and watching as the two went up the stairs and out of sight. 

The pair went upstairs to be met with Eclipse resting on Asta's bed and Preto dangling off the ceiling wood. "Ok, Liebe. What are you hiding?" Asta was no doubt in annoyed. Not only was there a scarce amount of time Asta was alive for, the last thing he needed was his own demon to lie and keep secrets. "I'm going to tell you now so can you shut it up." Liebe snarled. Asta sat down on the bed with arms crossed and face unamused by Liebe's and Noelle's little secrets. "Basically, Missy has a crush on you." Liebe felt horrible when he said those words as he knew how badly Noelle wanted that to be a secret. Asta's jaw practically dropped and eyes became wide as the sun outside. "W-What? What are you saying Liebe?"  
"I'm saying that you'll have to marry her. Listen, it's all part of your curse and it's too hard to explain it to you. If you fall in love with Noelle, your whole scarce life will be secured until we find the necromancer who cast your curse. You just have to trust me." Liebe was desperate and serious about it. Asta definitely found Noelle beautiful and powerful but that didn’t matter. His feelings were futile thanks to their major differences. "Liebe," Asta lowly sighed, "Even if I did love her, I have no status or name to go with it."  
"That's why we have to find a certain someone. The only way you can do that is by ripping your heart out. Asta, I'm sure you remember the old man said you can only rip your heart out by your parents since its protected by true love? Well, there can be a mage powerful enough that can rip your heart out. Thanks to that, we can summon someone who can secure that marriage which will then secure your life, we can eventually find the Red Thread of Fate, find the necromancer- and boom! You die a peaceful death as well as being the head of the House of Silva for a bit!"  
Asta shook his head and sighed. This was not gonna work. Why couldn't it all be so simple not a pain in the ass in his mere moments. Why couldn't they just all fuck off to a private island, go on adventures and enjoy themselves; not always gamble and use trails and errors. Well, they're the Black Bulls. A bunch of losers where nothing goes right for them. Asta looked out the window and thought for a bit. "So, who is this person?"

"You'll find out. If you don't fall in love with Noelle then we'll definitely find another way. You're know for alternatives." Liebe sat down next to his vessel and placed a gentle hand on Asta's shoulder. "You're not going to come out the grimoire during the ball, right?" Liebe slowly, unfortunately nodded his head. The court was unaware of Liebe's presence as well as Eclipse's and Preto's. The Justice System didn't give two shits about how innocent Liebe was, they were going to get executed. Well, Asta can't die so they may do something worse...way worse. "If something were to happen, I will do something. I will spare you the pain." Liebe reassured. Asta let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. "Thanks,I-"

Before Asta could proceed to say anything further, the door to their bedroom flung open with so much power, it might as well have broke off its hinges. Eclipse lifted her head up and Preto uncoiled and fell from the ceiling. Yami was standing at the door with an extremely stern expression on his usual, broad face. Asta stood up and felt concerned as well. If Yami was no longer laid back and serious, something terrible must have happened. "Captain? What happened?" Asta questioned. Was it something to do with the devils? Were the Triad somehow alive? Asta stopped thinking of the worst case scenarios and focused on his captain. "Get your shit and come. The capital is under attack by some extremely strong mage. We don't have time to waste." Liebe, as well as Eclipse and Preto, went back into the grimoire whilst the two swordsmen dashed downstairs where everyone was waiting and Finral had his portal open to the Royal Capital. "Noelle, Finral, Luck, Charmy, Vanessa, Nero. With me. The others protect the base." Everyone but Nacht saluted and the group of Black Bulls ran with Yami into the portal.

When they arrived, it was clear what the problem was. Some magic knights were on the scene but not nearly strong enough to deal with the immense chaos. Unlike the mindless zombies that plagued the Kingdom when the Eye of The Midnight Sun first attacked, these seemed to have a consciousness and, surprisingly, could talk and use grimoires to summon spells. The capital was up in flames meanwhile citizens were being injured and crying for mercy to the Gods and their attackers. "My, these are powerful." Vanessa said, lifting up her threads and summoning Rouge on her shoulder. "The stronger these are, the better!" Luck spoke, licking his lips as lightning bolts of exhilaration ran through Luck's body. "This can't be nearly as bad as what the Triad has done! Bring it!" Asta summoned his swords and put them up, ready for the fight. "Kid, Luck, Noelle, Vanessa. With me. Finral, Charmy, Nero. Go help the citizens. You all better not die, let me hear you all say it!"

"We're gonna surpass our limits, right here, right now!"

With that powerful phrase, the squad split into their teams and vanished into the wild inferno of the capital.

Day 4 and 5; The Attack of Zombies and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys get for Xmas? I wish you had a merry Xmas and got all the presents you wanted!
> 
> -Evanora


	11. Chapter 11: It Continues; The Attack of Zombies and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go, writers block! So my schedule will be back to normal with chapters every weekend. OUAT will be delayed since I'm having trouble mixing my old writing with my new one. I may even delete the Shrek one and start a new one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and I hope you all had a fantastic xmas! 
> 
> Leave a kudos, comment to show support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment to show the support ❤

They all split up in seconds. Charmy, Finral and Nero departed towards the injured, meanwhile the others did everything in their power to stop the attackers that lit the capital aflame. "Over there! There's someone on the clock tower! It must be their leader." Noelle shouted pointing her lance at the slim, velvet cloaked figure that was observing everything in front of her. She seemed to be scouting the area and hasn't noticed the group that were fighting the zombies underneath her. "Argghhhhh! Out of my way!" Asta went into his black form and slammed a numerous amount of zombies with the blunt side of his blade and ascended into the crimson sky. "Black meteorite!" Asta exclaimed, slashing the many zombies as they fell dead onto the ground with their blood raining down. Asta landed and breathed out a puff of smoke before charging at a new set of enemies. The members watched in awe, now challenged and inspired by Asta's moves and diligence. Noelle lifted her magnificent water lance up. It started to illuminate a blinding cyan as the head of a dragon started to form at the tip of her lance. The royal opened her magenta eyes as the attack was ready to launch and pointed it towards the charging enemies. "Water creation magic: Sea Dragon's Roar!" The area was covered with blue as a sea dragon obliterated the path which was enough for the group to have a clear path from all sides; allowing the group to advance forward. "Watch out!" An incoming flame attack was being shot from above which prompted Vanessa to use her thread magic to pull Yami and Asta into the air where the attack barely missed the two. Rouge sat on Noelle's shoulder as she was taking care of the flanking enemies. "Thank you, Miss Vanessa!" Asta thanked as Vanessa gave her younger a reassuring nod. Yami got out his katana and started to condense his magic into the blade. "Tsk, my squad is surpassing their limits so I have to as well." Yami positioned himself with his katana retracted back and ready to launch one of his newest attacks. "Dark Magic: Death Thrust!" Yami let out a canon of dark matter which obliterated the final enemies and some of the buildings around them. Luck was going berserk with his lightning magic, summoning them left right and centre with no coordination. All of a sudden, Yami's communication device started to buzz inside his pocket which caught the attention of the squad members who were already ahead of their captain. He got it out and opened it to see a desperate Nero on the other side, panting and injured. "Captain, we need backup! The South District is overwhelmed with zombies and-" the communication instantly cut off followed by a crash. "Nero, Nero! Tsk." Yami put the disk away and turned to Luck and Vanessa who just nodded and instantly made their way to the South District where only Yami, Asta and Noelle were left to take care of the real deal. The three found piece of a building a fair distance away from the clock tower for them to cower behind.

"She doesn't seem to notice us. We should just go in for the knockout." Asta insisted, seeing that the figure was turned backwards as she focused on the main part of the capital. Yami, Noelle and Asta were quietly whispering, observing the royal purple figure. "Don't be stupid. We can't just charge in there. Her magic is that compared to a captain." Noelle scolded as she slapped the back of Asta's head where he let out a small cry. "Hey, what was that for?" Asta hissed, rubbing his nape at Noelle's impact. "For being an idiot! Also I'm royalty so I can hit you." Noelle arrogantly explained flicking her ponytail with a small blush. Asta, this time, wasn't impressed by Noelle. "Why are you like this?" Noelle raised a brow at Asta. "Like what?" She asked, crossing her arms. Asta groaned lowly, still trying not to attract attention and pissed at Noelle's unawareness to her behaviour. "You know, so pompous. So far up your own ass that's it's annoying. Thinking you can hit and be rude to me because you're 'royalty'. That attitude is getting old and really annoying." Asta scolded with a bit of a dirty look before turning back to face their target.

Noelle looked shocked and flabbergasted at what Asta has just said to her. Even though Noelle believed in equality for all, he status still mattered for her. How dare someone ridicule her for how she decided to behave especially at a time like this where they were about to enter a big battle? Noelle was not going to have her character violated like her. "I'm the pompous one? You claim you're gonna be the Wizard King when you're just a demon from the lowest place of the Clover Kingdom!" Noelle instantly regretted what she said. The water mage didn’t mean that but it was too late for her to say something or apologise for her words. Asta was fuming, as his red and blinded green eye widened. "You fucking bitch!" Asta exclaimed, uncrouching from behind the rock. Yami forced Asta back down by his head. "Ey, that was unnecessary." Yami scolded Asta for his words with a threatening glare. "She called me an orphan from the slumps of the kingdom! Of course I'm going to get angry." Asta protested back as Yami shook his head in disappointment and some amazement at Asta's foul language especially towards a royal female and a friend of their squad. "She didn’t mean it and you did! Now can you shut up, I have a plan!" The magicless boy felt baffled and attacked. Noelle attacked him for no reason and Yami was allowing it.

"I cant die anyways." Before Yami or Noelle could say anything to oppose Asta, he went into his black form and charged at the women, leaving a black trail behind him "You have to be kidding me." Yami hissed, rubbing the rim of his nose in frustration meanwhile Noelle looked up as her eyes traced Asta's ascendance into the crimson. "Liebe? Did you hear that? Was that too far?" Asta thought for Liebe to hear him. There was a low sigh from Liebe. "What she said wasn't right but you should have remained calm. You're both in the wrong. Just focus on the battle, summon us if you need." Asta felt embarrassed, like a little, disobedient kid being scolded by his parents. Calling Noelle a bitch, as Asta came to notice, was childish and immature. Why did he question Noelle right at this time and aggravate her? Asta should have just stayed quiet and not said anything to not escalate their situation. It was too late to apologise now or think about his actions. "I'm such an idiot." Noelle sighed, looking down on the ground in shame. "Just apologise later. No more on this matter. I was gonna use the kid as bait anyways. On my signal, go." With a frown, Noelle got her lance ready.

"Hey, you!" Asta exclaimed, accelerating further upwards to hit the women at the very top of the flat roof of the clock tower. "So, you came. Asta." Asta gasped upon hearing his name from the rich figure. As Asta was about to impact, the figure vanished and he crashed face first onto the roof where dust enclosed the area. Asta's left side was throbbing with pain but his right side was absolutely numb like nothing happened. "Your anti-magic side will hurt since its the only part of you that's alive. Your blood will also be anti-magic." The figure stated, looking down at Asta with golden eyes. Asta looked at his hands to see that the scratches were indeed leaking black. Asta stood up with gritted teeth looked at his attacker. "You know about this curse...are you the necromancer?" Asta asked weakly, limping and supporting himself with his sword. "Indeed, I am. However, I'm not the one who can free you of your curse." Asta's eyes widened. "I cannot say the person who can but they are related to you and they're alive. Its not like we don’t want to say it, it's just that every time someone tries to say their name, the curse wont allow us. Only the ones who are your relatives may say their name and what happened all those years ago which will consequently break the curse but give you immortality. Tell me boy, why would you want to pass out the opportunity to achieve eternal life?" 

Asta said nothing but charged at the figure with his two swords at hand. "If you're not going to help me, I have no business with you! You've hurt innocent people just to grab my attention, you must, be punished!" Asta jumped forward towards the cloaked necromancer. Suddenly, he felt an excruciating pain from behind as a sword stabbed him right as he was about to land a blow. The familiar blade was pierced through his stomach and the blade showed through along with it being dyed a sickening black. When Asta looked back up at where the necromancer was, she was gone. Asta coughed up a bit of black from the impact. "Excalibur." He cried as the blade wiggled out his stomach. Even though Asta could not die, he could feel pain in his anti-magic side. Asta turned around to be met with the necromancer who was standing next to an undead... Beatrice. "Beatrice...?" Asta muttered incoherently, instantly recognising the elder version of the swords maiden from Dante's memory. A golden mist started to circle around the purple figure until she fully vanished with only the pair on the roof.

From inside the grimoire, Liebe spectated with great detest. "Asta. Let me out." Even though Asta was injured, he still opened his grimoire to allow Liebe to manifest. Beatrice stood there blankly on the other side with her grimoire floating and her sword by her side. "H-hey. Beatrice. Do you remember me?" The demon asked, slowly walking up towards her. "Liebe!" Beatrice leaped into the air and descended down with sword ready to pierce Liebe; who luckily jumped back aside but was blow away by Beatrice's impact back to the ground. "Shit. What do we d-" Liebe suddenly looked at Asta and the wound in his stomach. Liebe felt the sharp pain as well but he thought it was the sickness that came upon seeing Beatrice. The demon's eyes went wide with deep hate towards the necromancer who had done harm to both Beatrice and Asta. 

The flashback Asta started to experience was static with a touch of nostalgia. It was a man with long, black spiky hair and a pale skin complexion- presumably from the blood loss. The man's right arm was gone, a deep wound was pierced in his stomach and his left hand was reaching out to touch the face of the person in front of him. A single black horn stuck up on his right side and the male's eyes were sad and desperate green accompanied by a weak smile.  
"I'll find you two, this curse wont change anything. For now, live! Both of you!" Suddenly, darkness overcame the two of of them and Liebe could feel himself merging with Asta as they both lost control. 

The skies suddenly turned an ominous blue and red spots started floating which caught the attention of Yami and Noelle. The sky suddenly opened up and demons started to descend down of all shapes and sizes. "This...this is Asta!" Noelle panicked as her Valkyrie Dress propelled her up. Noelle flew up into the sky and left a trail of water behind her. "Shit." Yami swore, using mana skin to fly behind Noelle. When the pair arrived at the top they saw a sight they didn’t want to see. 

There was an all black shadow of Asta with two jet black wings and his eyes a piercing, blood shot red. Two sets of horns, one pair curved up and the other around, stood out on his head. A black tail ominously swang behind Asta. Finally, his red arm was lit as it held his black divider and saliva dropped ravenously at his pray. It was clear Asta wasn't himself at all. "Hold up. Is that Beatrice..?" Noelle asked her captain, pointing the lance at the swords maiden. The captain nodded as he spat out out his cigar and stopped Noelle from progressing onward. "Whatever took over the kid is not Liebe. Both their KI's are gone. That thing...is not either of them." Yami could practically taste the thirst of blood being emitted from whatever took over Asta and Liebe. It was ravenous and that thing was sure gonna feast. "For now we wait. It seems that transformation was even enough to send the demons here." Yami and Noelle observed the small dots that scattered around the capital. They were low level, fortunately, and weren't any stronger than that of a human peasant. "Captain, watch out!" Yami's eyes winded as an attack was sent their way. The captain jumped back and used the mana to float himself midair meanwhile Noelle used her armour to stay afloat. A wave of anti-magic barely skimmed them in the fearful battle that has now commenced between a possessed Asta and an undead Beatrice. "Noelle, your water." The maiden looked at her left shoulder and noticed that some of her armour was gone. It seems the attack has touched her a little and got rid of her magic. "That attack barely grazed me and it took away most of my shoulder plate! Just how powerful is anti-magic?" Noelle thought

The pair watched at the flawless battle moves of the two. Beatrice was almost one with the air: her moves so light, unpredictable and elegant as they struck her opponent. Her mana wasn't anything noteworthy but her mana control was supreme which allowed Beatrice to mix with the mana around her. Asta, on the other hand, was like a brute. Recklessly throwing his swords around to try and hit Beatrice out of her course. Asta was swift and displayed great co-ordination. Well, this was technically not Asta but the force that taken over seemed to recognise his movements and how Asta operated which allowed it to use Asta's attacks and strategies. Waves of anti-magic ejaculated from Asta's demon-divider and homed the maiden. "What on Earth could have triggered Asta so much... don’t tell me it was-"  
"No." Yami reassured Noelle who was panicking and overthinking the situation. "There's no way the kid would get so angry over what happened down there. There must have been something else, but what."

When Asta opened his orbs, the world around him was dark as black could be. That was until the world started to manifest into a disorienting red where Asta fell onto the emptiness of the void where he was surrounded by black flames. "Ahhhhh-ouch!" Asta fell face flat onto the red. "Oi, Asta." He felt a poke to the back where Asta was instantly startled. "EY, WHO-oh." He stood up and ready to fight, until Asta saw Liebe who was in his original form before they met. Eclipse and Preto were both a black shadow inside the grimoire as well. "L-Liebe! What's going on? Also who was that man?!" Asta demanded, feeling a twisted sense of nostalgia rushing through his body. Before Liebe could start explaining, a voice echoed,

"I believe I can help you, Asta, Liebe."

Eclipse lifted her head up and so did Preto. Liebe and Asta focused on the women who came from the abyss. She had narrow, sapphire eyes, a grey polo shirt that was creased into her red, knee high shirts and ankle high boots. The women's face was elderly and strict with lips red as the flower of death. "B-Beatrice..." Liebe said breathlessly, smiling, watching as the elder came towards them. Asta was frozen in place. Even though she was older than he remembered, Asta recognised that attire. It was exactly the same as it was a week ago and a bit ago. "Well, look at you, Liebe. You've barely grown." Beatrice teased, pulling Liebe's cheeks with a small smile. "Yeah, its been 17 years since I've been locked in here, cant really grown in this old thing." Beatrice sighed, letting go off Liebe before coming to greet Asta. "You, however, have grown dearly, my boy." Asta was overwhelmed and confused. This women was holding him in his dream and now was calling him 'her boy'. Could Beatrice possibly be... "Um. Are you my...mum?" Asta questioned awkwardly. Liebe let out a muffled laugh and Beatrice giggled.

"Close enough. I'm your grandma!" Asta's jaw practically dropped upon hearing those words. "What?! B-but, how?! THE Beatrice is my grandma?!" Asta's smile and boisterous attitude received a shake of the head from the undead women. Well, Beatrice didn't look undead where they were. She seemed in her early 40's at the least and Asta must say that she certainly aged well with a few wrinkles ruining her near flawless beauty. "So that dream I had with you...what did that mean then?" Asta questioned. Beatrice's face softened into a frown and she lifted her shirt up to reveal a hole through her torso. Asta remembered how Beatrice fell into the water and died in it. Asta gasped and Liebe looked away meanwhile biting his lips, like he was reminding himself of an awful memory. "This is how I died. 17 years ago when I entered an intense battle with the whole family against the demons I as well as Simone and your mother also lost their lives."

"My mother! Can you tell me more about her?" Asta practically begged with eyes twinkling with hole. "Unfortunately, the curse even applies here. The only person who may talk about her is my son: who is also your father."  
"So what do I do? How do I think the Red Thread of Fate? How do I pull my heart out?" So many questions and so little time to answer all of them. Beatrice looked at Asta's desperate, red and blinded eyes. These were eyes that wanted to live, to embrace the future! Such fantasies were not possible in Asta's case. He either had to die in a month or embrace eternal suffering in hell all by himself. "I will explain everything in the real world. For now, you have to wake both of us up." Asta looked at the screen in front of him that was displaying the chaos that was unfolding. "What took over me..?" Asta asked as Liebe and Asta both spectated the scene with mass confusion and horror. They were no longer on the rooftop but on the main capital where everyone was forced the clear the scene. How did they manoeuvre from the roof to the other side of the capital in such a scare amount of time? Asta saw Yami, Noelle, Luck, Vanessa and some of the other magic knights spectating their battle meanwhile taking care of the undead and the demons. It certainly looked like a gruelling task, enforcing protection on the citizens, themselves and Asta from zombies, demons and their ravenous rampage. "Its your anti-magic." Beatrice said, joining the pair at their side to watch their battle. "Since anti-magic doesn't belong to any of you, it is it's own free spirit. It took advantage of your rage and took over. As for me, my case is different. The necromancer preserved my body for a while before setting me off using her magic. Since right now I'm just an artificial battle monster being controlled by magic, your anti magic should do the trick by simply touching me with your demon-destoyer. That way my soul, that was also preserved, should return to my body and I should wake up from the fight." 

"How do we regain control?" Liebe hissed, fist clenched by his side. Beatrice looked at Liebe and saw the rage in his being. The out of the control soul, the trembling in his hands and the furious eyes that were looking with hostile intent at the display. The swords maiden put his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. "Liebe. You have to regain control of your emotions. Its the only way to prevent any more damage from happening." The demon was reluctant. Asta felt the uncertainty and came up to Liebe. He placed a reassuring hand on his demon's shoulder. "Liebe. I cant die so you don’t have to worry about the wound. Just..breath." Asta practically whispered with a warm smile. The dragon and snake also came to their Lord and give their own words of advice. "M'Lord. I'm sure if you focus, you will be able to do this." Eclipse reassured, her face beaming with confidence. "I'm ssssssure you can do thissssss, M'Lord." The snake hissed, slithering onto Eclipse’s head to be eye level with Liebe. The young Lord looked around him. The love, reassurance and the confirmation from the people surrounding Liebe gave the demon confidence and a feeling he hasn't felt in years; hope. Liebe closed his eyes and slowly let his rage extinguish.

"Damn it, kid!" Yami hissed as an attack landed on Vanessa who was send flying back towards a wall but was saved in time by Charmy's cotton. "Asta! Wake up, damn it!" Leo shouted as the other magic knights arrived at the scene. Some citizens were hurt by their feud, and many buildings were destroyed. The demons were weak but an inconvenience to also trying to protect their capital. "Wait, look!" Mimosa said, grabbing the attention of all the knights in the area to Asta who has stopped fighting. Suddenly, his left side started to disappear and displayed Asta who was being unveiled by the mass. His red eye opened wide and was amazed fo see that Liebe's attempts were working. "Its working, Liebe!" Beatrice exclaimed as she saw some of Asta start to fade away inside the grimoire. The anti-magic felt like a heavy weight on his body but Asta, with great willpower, managed to get out his demon-destoyer. The anti-magic wasn't happy as the possessed side ended up punching Asta in the face. "Shit!" Asta exclaimed. Despite the animosity of his own power, the boy still managed to advance forward, with great struggle. Beatrice stood still as well, almost like her body and soul were still somehow connected to each other even though they were separated. Her sword was done and face blank like a robot who has ran out of battery "Keep going, Liebe! Asta is nearly gone!" Beatrice cheered as half of Asta has already conquered a side of his body with his undead half starting to become present. The knights spectated with great awe and some cheered for their friend. "Hey, kid! Surpass your limits, you can do this!" Yami bellowed as Asta was now increasing his pace. "We did it! Liebe!" Beatrice cheered as the demon opened his eyes to see Asta gone. Liebe let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the real world." Liebe exhaled. Beatrice nodded but her face was stern. "Remember, Liebe. Revenge and power are not the answers you're looking for." Liebe couldn't say anything as Beatrice gave him a kiss on the forehead and vanished, leaving the three demons alone, silent and baffled 

All the demons suddenly started to die off and the sky closed up which blocked any more demons from descending down. The demon-destoyer tapped Beatrice and everything suddenly went silent. The zombies fell, the battle stopped and its almost as if the air itself has stiffened. Beatrice's eyes lit up from an unconscious, dark blue to a precious sapphire. Her zombie form started to disintegrate but the hole behind her shirt still remained; showed by the hollow shadow behind her shirt. "Well done, boys." Beatrice smiled, as Asta collapsed unconscious into her arms.

Everyone suddenly crowded the pair. They watched and muttered as Beatrice cradled a sleeping Asta in her arms like a little baby.

Day 5; The Judge's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comments to show the support! ❤


	12. Chapter 12: Black Blood; The Judge's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more breaks...

I think he's waking up."

Asta fluttered his eyes open, coming to terms with the white scenery around him and the figures that were spectating over Asta's awakening. Of course, Yami was the first to notice the shift in KI as the captain was the first by his side. The rest what he heard was incoherent as he watched Owen and Yami converse before the medic wrote something down on his clipboard. Asta's eyes trailed to his left where there was a hard grip on his hand. The coherence in Asta returned upon seeing Beatrice looking down on him with proud, gleaming sapphire orbs. "Grandma..." Asta muttered with mouth parted and eyes narrowed. Beatrice moved strands of ash blonde hair from Asta's eyes. The boy suddenly fell into a coughing and gagging fit. "Put him up." Owen demanded prompting Yami and Beatrice to gently put Asta in a sitting position. 'Gently' from the grandma but the captain was scolded by the elder for him being too 'rough' on her grandson. Asta lay against the pillow with his head hanging back and arms wrapped around the wound. The hole in his stomach was bandaged but the bandages themselves were stained with a murky black of anti-magic. Asta was in cold sweat, breathing heavily and looking around the infirmary. "God, look at the state of you." Yami partly teased which released a swift exhale of amusement from Asta followed by an unimpressed shake of the head. The captain wasn't wrong, the swordsman looked absolutely drained; with skin pale as snow, heavy purple bags that hang under his red and faded green eyes, it created a rather unusual colour palette on his face. 

"How you feeling, Asta?" Owen asked, touching Asta's forehead to measure his temperature. "Dizzy...sick." Asta gagged then covered his mouth with both his palms but saliva still managed to drool down Asta's chin. The boy hiccupped, tears started to glisten in the corner of his eyes before Asta gagged once again and lunged forward. "God, shit!" Yami swore, seeing Asta was a gagging mess as Owen and Beatrice were standing up and rubbing Asta's back. Amongst the panic, Yami swiftly picked up a rubbish bin next to Asta. He took it as a hint and saw what his captain's intentions were. The boy wasn't quick enough to grab it so he ended up throwing up meanwhile the captain was holding it. Yami might as well have thrown up as well because that was absolutely vile. The bin was a 1/10th full with black indicating that it would have been blood. Asta gasped, laying back against the pillow meanwhile Owen wiped the black from the corner of Asta's mouth and Yami put the bin back in disgust right before wiping his hands on a bit of tissue Beatrice provided. After the atmosphere cooled, Asta's heavy breathing was audible for a while.

"Well," Owen cleared his throat, attempting to stray from the awkwardness and change the topic. Beatrice and Yami looked at the doctor, "As far as I'm aware, his anti-magic had no neurological affect which is a relief. If he did, he would have been at risk of seizures, strokes and possible paralysis." The air stiffened but Yami let out an exhale of relief that his boisterous shit wasn't going to be damaged by his rampage nor would he suffer more than the kid should. "The only repercussions would be hematemesis which is the vomiting of blood. This would be an extremely serious case but since Asta cant die, and with the aid of his demon, recovery should be painful but swift."

"What about his wound?" The captain asked, "Shouldn't you get that sorted out?" The recovery mage shook his head. "I tried but the anti-magic won't let me. It seems Asta has to rely on his own power to recover. With that said, as soon as Asta is feeling better, we'll discharge him." Owen adjusted his glasses, bowed and exited the room quietly but swiftly leaving the three alone.

Yami turned to Beatrice and gave her a suspicious glare. He saw how touchy she was with Asta and how the swords maiden was stroking and comforting the kid. "Ahem, Beatrice." The women snapped her head towards Yami. "Ah, yes. Mr Sukehiro." Beatrice stood up and made her way towards the dark mage. The women was petite and only a bit taller than Asta was. She extended her hand in which the captain reluctantly shook with a confused frown. "Thank you for taking care of my grandson! From what I've seen he's a reckless fool but it runs in the family." Beatrice giggled but Yami choked on the puff he was taking from his cigar and was forced to pull away from the handshake to not die from suffocation. "Since when did the brat have a family member?" Still absolutely shocked and in a coughing frenzy, the captain managed to pull himself together and face Beatrice. "Come on, you guys must have seen how much Simone looked like Asta, right?" Beatrice mocked with a palm to her mouth in a sarcastic manner. "I assume you can't get much into it because-"

"You're wrong, captain. Like Gimodelo mentioned, I can talk about the curse since I'm dead. I bare no risk to either myself or the boy. If anyone tried to speak about it, your whole body would be cursed and you would die in a matter of second hence your senses kick in. Your heart starts racing and you start seeing the flashbacks of the bearer of the curse which acts as a warning. If you then proceed to talk about it further, Asta will be dragged into a burning hell and the speaker, as I said, will die. However, you Mr. Sukehiro may be an exception because your magic is directly correlated to the other world."

There was a lot to take in. Asta was a boy who was declared an orphan with no history of family. Was this why Asta's family was not put in any of the records? Was this all to keep Asta safe from his own fate? "Do you know how the curse got activated in the first place?"

"Lilith, she's the mother of all demons and has the absolute power to do so. When Asta was brang back from the dead, Lilith cursed him but the necromancer managed to put restrictions and a seal with her black magic. Not only is Lilith Asta's grand, grandmother but she's more powerful than the Dark Triad's demons combined. Lilith is a monster and she could be wondering our world right now." Beatrice looked outside to stare at the crimson eyes with narrow and inspecting orbs. Yami followed her gaze to the glass and watched the lightning strike onto the ground as well as the citizens cry and run into houses. The capital was basically empty with people still recovering from the rampage that happened yesterday and some fearing that the bolts or the demons would get to them. "For now, we keep moving forward. There are many people who are correlated to Asta's past. Some people you wouldn't expect." Beatrice softly stated, placing herself on her grandson's hospital bed where she caressed Asta's hand once again. "If only fate wasn’t so cruel." Yami watched somewhat sympathetically at the pair. Asta's early past was definitely something Beatrice was unwilling to bring up, even though she was unaffected by the curse. All the answers and mysteries everyone has about the anomaly sleeping right in front of them, was only a questions reach from Yami and everyone else who had questions about Asta as a being.

The captain couldn't say anything else as he was cut off by a communication spell. The area turned a luminous white with Marx being projected through it. "Oh? Mushroom head, what's the matter." Marx sighed, not even bothering to address Yami's crude remark. "There's an emergency captain's meeting being held by Damnatio. He asked all the captains, as well as Beatrice, to attend. I think this is do to with the attack on the capital." Beatrice barged next to Yami where she took over most the screen. "Oi." Yami scolded, attempting to get into frame. Marx, on the other hand, instantly blushed at her appearance. Seeing her in real life was far more marvellous, she was stunning even at her prime years. The memory mage shook his head violently before clearing his throat. "See you there." The communication magic shut off. Yami sighed, making his way towards the door. However, Beatrice was reluctant leaving Asta alone like this. "Leave him. The brat will be fine." The captain reassured, one handle on the door. Beatrice gave a kiss on Asta's cheek and walked out of the door to catch up with Yami.

"I'm sure you know who Damnatio is." Beatrice nodded. "Of course I know who he is. Even though my soul was stray, I know what each of my blood relative after me has been through. Just thinking about that damn idiot makes me want to-" Before Beatrice could say anything that would leave a bad taste in her mouth, she controlled herself with a deep breath. The captain said nothing but gave her a weary look. They made it to the crimson outside where Yami noticed there was a only a single broom. He picked it up and scouted for a spare one but there were none. "Ah, sorry. I don't have a spare broom but you can ride with-" As Yami was turning around to face Beatrice with a broom in his hand, the captain saw something interesting. Beatrice was floating on a blade never seen in the memory. It was a huge metal chunk carved from the most shiniest of iron ingots. The blade had a handle which was golden and engraved with a flame icon. She was sitting down and looking down at Yami with mischievous eyes. "You were saying?" The captain shook his head and jumped onto the broom where Beatrice swiftly trailed behind him. 

The pair arrived at the meeting to be greeted with Damnatio sitting in the chair of the Wizard King meanwhile Julius was standing up next to the chairman with a blank and unamused expression. Beatrice had her eyes locked on the chairman which prompted Damnatio to lift his head up. "You're Beatrice, I presume. You may have a seat here along with Yami." Damnatio pointed to the two spare seats next to Charlotte and Fuegoleon. "Did anyone tell you to respect your elders? It's Mrs. Staria to you." The eldest coldly demanded, taking a seat next to Fuegoleon meanwhile Yami took a seat next to the Blue Rose Captain. Damnatio said nothing as he saw the distaste Beatrice had towards him.

"Mrs Staria. I'm not sure if you know what happened and why you're here but-" Julius was cut off. "I know as I saw everything through my grandson's soul. By the way, you don’t have to address me so formally, Julius." The swords maiden reassured. The room fell into a perplexing mutter and Julius rose his eyebrow. Damnatio simply stared. "Oh. I should have mentioned, Asta is my grandson." The room went into mature shock. That was except from the youngest picture magician. "No way?! You're Asta's grandmother! You looked nothing alike!" The captain awed, lunging over the table until he was inches away from Beatrice's face. Rill's eyes were shimmering with deep interest and curiosity. "He's got the genes of his father who is identical to my husband." She cleared up. "But your personality! It was so-" Before Rill could bombard her with more questions, a flaming paw constricted itself around the aqua haired. Terrified, Rill turned to his left to see Mareleona starring him down with great animosity. "Back down, Rill. Not only is Mrs Staria an elder but is also Asta's grandma. Show some respect." The cold tone and menacing face prompted Rill to swiftly return to his assigned seat. The fire mage extinguished her flame and crossed her arms. As silence took over, Julius found it convenient to continue.

"Since we haven't found out the motive of the Dark Triad since they died, we were hoping Marx could go through your memories so we can finally see more context behind the Triad." Beatrice exhaled a low sigh followed by a shake of the head. 

"The Zogratis siblings have always been a handful. Their parents have died and Dante was left as a young master of the household. Their only chance at a secure future was with Gemma who was abusing her power and using it to emotionally manipulate them. Dante had...issues. The man fell in love with me so deeply he attempted to kill off Simone. Even with that, Simone still had the heart to accept Dante as a friend. I cannot explain how Dante obtained his power and the context behind his malice as well as the other's. However, there's a person who has all the information you need and has even witnessed the ritual with his own two eyes."

"And that is?" Damnatio urged. "That is my son, Asta's father, Asteri Staria." The room was flat faced with surprised and curious inner feelings but a calm, mature demeanour on the outside. "It's also Asteri that Asta saw before losing control of his anti-magic. Since Asteri was more intrigued in the other world than me, it's right to ask him about it. Speaking of losing control, this is why you summoned us here, isn't it, Mr. Kira?" Beatrice, although old, still had enough capacity to eject so much chill from her voice to freeze the entire room; is she not actually an ice magician? 

Damnatio's lips slightly parted at how quickly his idea was narrowed down. This women was a true warrior indeed. Able to read through people with those serpent eyes, striking a hypothermic chill with only her speech and also being able to fight like a the wind itself. The chairman slightly sweat dropped, leaning back against his chair meanwhile lifting his golden scale up. "It is true, Mrs Staria, you have narrowed my plans down effortlessly," Damnatio partially admired, "However, your grandson is still a danger to our society. Not only did he go berserk in our capital, he cost numerous lives." Enraged, Beatrice stood up and slammed her palms on the tables. "It was me as well! I was the instigator and was the reason Asta went berserk." 

"Because of your age and you technically being dead, you will be excused." Beatrice was about to speak before being interrupted. "However, because of the new information, this will be postponed until his father is found. This is only with direct supervision from you and Yami Sukehiro." Damnatio concluded. However, Beatrice wasn’t done yet and was ready to slash Damnatio's neck with Excalibur. "What do you mean by 'this'? What have you concluded, you fool?" The women's hand was shaking above her grimoire as she was ready to summon the blade. No one in the room dared to interfere, not even Mareleona. "I was planning an execution but with new circumstances and many nags from Julius, me and the court have decided for experimentation on the boy. I quote, from Julius 'Not only would this aid in our research of how his body works, but it will help us understand anti-magic as well as the concept of the curse. Asta is a one of the kind that we'll never see again, let's use him wisely'."

Beatrice looked at Julius with narrow yet sympathetic orbs. She read right through the boy. The time mage meant well and knew this would be the best outcome for Asta. Julius seemed guilty that he offered such an inhumane idea but Beatrice wasn’t angry. She felt a gentle yet horny hand on her shoulder and looked behind to see Yami standing behind her. The captain leaned in and whispered, "Trust us." Beatrice suddenly started to recollect the time where the Black Bulls busted into the court and saved Asta from his fate once as well as many other signature battles such as the water temple and the witches fight. The captain was reckless but Beatrice trusted him...she trusted the Captain of The Black Bulls! With a defeated sigh, Beatrice retook her seat. "Goodness. I'm too old for this, even when I am dead." Beatrice gave in, wiping her forehead with a tissue to dry off the sweat from her anger. "You will depart as soon as Asta gets better. You are all dismissed." Julius concluded. Beatrice was first to storm off with Yami swiftly following behind her. 

"Damnatio, are you sure what you're doing this for the kingdom and not for your twisted sense of 'justice'?" Nozel aforementioned, weary of the chairman. "You have bigger things to worry about now. The ball was postponed 2 days but your sister is still getting married. Stop worrying about futile things and take some responsibility." Nozel snarled subtly but controlled himself with the help of Fuegoleon. Nozel stood up, bowed and dismissed himself along with the with the other captains.

"Beatrice, hold up." Yami attempted to slow down the elder as she stomped through the halls. The flames ablaze in the corridor started to extinguish in her rage. Beatrice flung open the front entrance of the palace and paused where Yami had the opportunity to finally catch up. "Jesus, you're fast for your age." The captain huffed, resorting to spitting out his cigar. When Yami caught his breath, he walked up to Beatrice. "Like I said, you can trust us to bust the kid out." The captain reassured but Beatrice didn't smile nor did she say anything regarding the matter. "I know but...that's not my biggest concern." Beatrice lowly sighed. "Then what is?" Yami asked, walking up to her.

"Asteri has spent his whole life on revenge and trying to find Asta...I fear what will happen if he finds out the Triad is dead." Yami frowned. "But his son is alive? Shouldn't that be enough?" Beatrice sadly shook her head, looking up at the sky. "His whole 17 years has been dedicated to killing the Triad and finding Asta. The Triad took everything from him and for them to just randomly die will be a painful realisation." Silence. A ginger silence took over with the only sound being the howling of the wind. Yami wasn't sure how to respond to such a statement. If anything, Asta seemed the opposite to his revenge ravenous father. Is finding him going to cause more animosity than good for them? "You and the kid aren't going to be alone. If anything was to break out, I'll be there as well as backup." Yami offered. Of course, Beatrice no doubt trusted Yami. Even though the captain could be a bit animalistic and barbaric, he cared and was a great example to Asta. "You know, how about you go back to the base with me? I'm sure everyone will like you." Yami offered. Beatrice shook her head with no hesitation. "I want to stay by my grandson's side and fill him in as soon as he wakes up. I also have a demon to talk to." Yami nodded and farewelled her. The pair departed in their respective ways.

Back in the Spade Kingdom, Yuno was already adjusting to his new role of being a king. Well, until a new family of heirs can be found, Yuno was declared king. Yuno denied a formal celebration and got straight to getting everything back on track. Reconstruction was one of the first things Yuno got to work with as well as taking care of refugees in which he ordered the set up refuge houses for those left homeless. The dead bodies were being buried ad well as funeral services and churches being busier than ever. Generously, the Clover Kingdom had donated money even though their own country was in shambles as well with two wars back to back.

Yuno was sitting in his office ,alone, with a single candle lit by his desk as he signed trade deals and other paper work. Even during his work, Yuno could only think about his foster brother and how he was coping. The young prince was fuming that he couldn't witness what happened to his family. What were they like? Did they fight back? Were they good people? All these thoughts run frantically through Yuno's head but his reminiscing was cut short.

To his dismay, the room suddenly started to become chillingly cold. Black frost started to cover his floors and even the candle light froze over. Yuno scooted his chair and was ready to unveil his wind spells but his attempts were futile due to his whole body starting to stiffen. There was suddenly a hand around his neck. It was an eerie black with long white nails. He breathed harsh breaths as they chilled into smoke in the atmosphere. Yuno's heart accelerated with apprehension. The door was completely chilled over with no hopes of escaping without a fight. "W-who are you?" Yuno choked out of rare fear. "I ask the questions." The intruder's voice was low and ominous. "Who are YOU?" Yuno was reluctant to give away his identity to a potential spy but his life was on the life as well as the aggressor having no intention to let him go without information.

"My name is Yuno. Yuno Grimberryall, the lost heir of the Spade Kingdom." The man gasped lightly and let go off Yuno. The wind mage heard the window open up. Adrenaline took over stiffness and allowed Yuno to turn around. The last thing Yuno saw was the long, black spiky hair dancing in the snowy wind. The figure had two thin horns sitting at the top of his head. A pair of emerald green eyes looked back at him before the tall male jumped out of the tower. The ice defrosted, the window was forcibly closed by the wind and the candle re-lit.

It was almost like nothing ever happened.

Day 6; The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comment for criticism or to tell me what you like! Your feedback is extremely appreciated!
> 
> ~Evanora ✨


	13. Chapter 13: Lucid Dreams; Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this chapter out quicker because I got a laptop now so it's easier to type/edit than on a phone. No chapter on the weekend as I'll be going through the chapters and editing them for any errors so that your reading experience is adequate!

The atmosphere around Asta when he woke up was nothing short of terrifying. Instead of waking back up in the infirmary, the magic less orphan found himself laying in a field of pure red flowers that decorated as far as the eye could possibly see. “Liebe?” Asta incoherently muttered. The skies were a rather sickening white and the air seemed so cold yet so gentle on the human skin. In this foreign place, Asta instantly assumed that his demonic friend had some sort of correlation to the area he was in. All the boy was met with in response was a chilling silence. With a pounding head and a throbbing wound, Asta managed to weakly lift himself off the bed of flowers that so generously allowed him to lay in them. It took a lot to not just lunge over and throw up like he did yesterday thanks to the nausea and immense pain. Now this was concerning, it reminded Asta of that dream he had which showed his grandmother and foreshadowed her downfall. He didn’t know where he was but just scouted the area for any signs of life or some sort of KI. “Hello…?” Asta trailed off, now attempting to grab the attention of anyone in the area. He managed to build up the courage to walk through the crimson coatings. 

“Asta. Darling.” That eerie yet nostalgic voice was enough to ruin all the confidence the boy managed to build up. The soft voice was behind him but Asta could have sworn he was just there so how was there someone behind him? Chilled to the bone, Asta reluctantly turned around to be met with a…bride? Well, that’s what Asta assumed by the attire the lady was wearing. What sickened Asta was the tragic state of the women who stood dead still. The white wedding gown was stained with a deep red that dripped and dyed the white flowers that surrounded her. It seems Asta found the reason for the red flowers that were blooming. Despite the state of her, the female’s cherry red lips curved into a warm smile and her emerald eyes were beaming with unimaginable happiness. As the women walked towards him, the purple petals in her bouquet were flowing gracefully onto the ground as she rustled through the meadow of red spider lilys. Like Beatrice, the women was petite and held an unrelated resemblance. “Do you know what these are?” The lady asked, pausing in front of Asta. Of course he recognised the flowers but was naïve to the name of them. They were the same flowers Asta used to propose to Sister Lily where, of course, he was rejected every time. “They’re asters. Asters are a common but a very beautiful type of flower. In theory, they’re not special but that’s exactly what makes them special.” After sniffing and admiring the flowers, the small women looked at Asta with devious eyes meanwhile her short, ash grey hair danced softly in the wind. Asta frowned, feeling slightly provoked and a sudden shift in KI. The boy said nothing but glared apprehensively. The bride sighed, moving the asters away from her nose. “Count the flowers, darling.” Reluctantly, Asta started to count the flowers. He noticed there were 50. The women also said to subtract the branches with no petals which were 6 and that left Asta with 44…he had 44 days to break the curse. Asta gasped and looked up at the women. “Asta. I warned you but you still went on to tell Mr. Sukehiro about your dream. This is all your fault.” The venomous words startled Asta. “Who are you?” Asta asked, voice quivering and fists violently shaking at his sides. Suddenly the skies opened up and a blinding light littered the area with its divine spotlight. “Goodness. My name is Licita Staria, your mother. Whatever you do, do not under any circumstances-“ Licita couldn’t finish her sentence because the light already bathed the area with white accompanied by a loud ringing noise which made Asta unable to catch onto what Licita was saying.

“Wait, don’t leave me! Who are you?” 

Beatrice was forced into a crude awakening by the animalistic grip on her hand. She shot her eyes open and looked at Asta who was sitting up and breathing loudly to the point where paramedics burst into the room. Behind them was Yami who was startled into following the nervous nurses. “Asta? Whats the matter?” Beatrice asked as paramedics overwhelmed Asta. However, he was too shocked and in his own world to even attempt to answer the question. Yami stood to the side of Asta and glared passively at him. One second Yami was quietly waiting for Asta to be discharged today to pick up him and Beatrice and the other there was a scream along with two paramedics at the scene. After a brief checkup, the paramedics calmed down which eased both the adults. “The patient is simply shocked but not hyperventilating which is a relief. The boy most likely had a nightmare and woke up scared. This is common in PTSD patients, all he needs is reassurance.” The female paramedic eased as the two made their way out of the room. Throughout the whole ordeal, Asta didn’t let go off his grandma’s hand nor did say a single word. Concerned, Beatrice snapped her head from the door and towards Asta who managed to calm down. “Asta, talk to me. What happened?” Beatrice urged, leaning forward from the chair. “There was a women who..claimed to be my mum. She said her name was Licita.” Beatrice instantly shot up from her seat. The force of her amazement was so great it managed to tip the chair she was temporarily inhabiting on. “Asta…” she softly started, “What else…did you see? Or rather what did she tell you?”

“The area was full of red spider lilys that were dyed by the blood of Licita. Her wedding gown was torn to shreds but she seemed so happy despite her state. Licita then showed me a batch of asters that she held before forcing me to count them. Licita then explained that the curse was all my fault because I ignored the warnings she has given me…” Asta’s voice was uncharacteristically low yet he didn’t quiver; the boy was angry but didn’t break his sentence. Instead, Asta allowed himself to be human. The boy started to cry subtle tears and watched as the drops rained down onto the sheets. “So it wasn’t just a PTSD dream, huh?” Yami silently stated, watching as the boy wept. “Oh, Asta…” Beatrice empathised, bringing Asta into a warm hug. The grandma stroked his head and hushed her grandson with soothing, gentle words. The grimoire suddenly started to shake and out of it exploded a black mass that manifested into Liebe: just Liebe and not either Eclipse nor Preto by his side. With laboured breaths, the demon collapsed to his knees and clutched his stomach where there was also a hole from the necromancers attack. “Goddamn it…” Liebe managed to pick himself up and stand upright despite of the throbbing and sickening pain in his lower body. “You’re not wrong, captain. That was nothing short of a warning. Tsk, the kid just had to wake up before Licita could warn us.” Liebe grimaced. Not stopping with Asta, Beatrice looked at Yami who was standing there and watching. “Mr. Sukehiro, please get some tissue.” Beatrice attempted to come off as calm and passive as possible but the tone of her voice made it obvious that the elder was angry at Yami for standing and watching as Asta cried. Shaken, Yami went to scout for tissues. “Liebe, what was this about a warning?” Liebe shrugged his shoulders. Beatrice hummed, now regaining her focus on Asta who seemed more dead than alive despite him balancing on both. Beatrice pulled Asta’s face closer so their eyes met. His face was pale and stained with snot and wet tears. The women wiped Astas tears with the tip of her thumbs and assured him with a small, yet sad, smile. “You should know, Asta. Your mother loved you dearly, even in her final moments. Even if your naiveness was your fault, you had no idea and was in a state of confusion. You are not alone in this Asta, I promise.” Yami came back with his hand outstretched and held a box of tissues. “Wipe those tears away and lets keep moving forward.” Beatrice encouraged. Asta took the box and proceeded to clean himself up. The face of guilt and sadness was quickly replaced by one of determination and confidence. “It’s ok to cry, kid.” Yami agreed. “Despite what many people think, you’re still a human boy. Stop being so damn harsh on yourself.” Asta looked at Yami with wide, glistening eyes and felt something click. “Despite what you have been labelled as, I’ve been with you the longest and know you’re humane. Your mother…I bet she did love you.” When Liebe said those words, Beatrice glared kindly at him. “Thanks guys, I really needed that.” Asta croaked out, mood back to normal. Asta suddenly felt a hand tighten around his head. “Yeah, yeah. Tell anyone about my soft side and I’ll make your wish you died quicker than these last 44 days.” The captain threatened. “EYYYYYY?!” Beatrice giggled at how Yami shifted so quickly from kindness to animosity. If the circumstances were any different, Beatrice would have definitely stepped in. 

“Right. I have to explain something.” The captain let go off of Asta’s head almost instantly when Beatrice said those words. Liebe and Asta saw the sudden seriousness in both the oldest adults and couldn’t help but wonder; what happened when we were asleep. So, Yami allowed Beatrice to explain everything from the court’s decision to Asteri. “Whaaaaaaat? I have a father?” Asta gasped. It took a lot for Yami to not burst out laughing at the kid’s comical facial expression. Beatrice nodded. “Yes. It’s better if we leave as soon as possible so that we find your father. Asteri will also be the one who knows everything about your mother.” Asta couldn’t help but blush but the rose swiftly vanished to not get absolutely mocked to shit by Yami. “Liebe? Are you ok?” The demon was unusually quiet throughout this which had Yami suspicions and Asta worried. “I’m fine but that necromancer did a real number on us.” Liebe hissed, leaning against a wall to not put pressure on the wound. “Ah, that’s right. The necromancer. She said she can’t help with the curse so killing her won’t do either. Grandma, does dad have something to do with this?” Beatrice had a blank expression. “No idea…if we don’t find out how to put you to rest, your afterlife will be grim.” Asta was confused. “But if my future is so grim then why was the necromancer glamorising it?” 

“Damn it, brat. Don’t trust her, that crazy bitch tried to kill you. Your grandma doesn’t have the answer to everything so just stop asking.” Beatrice wasn’t sure if he detected the unsettled feeling in her, or the captain tried to address his authority, but Beatrice was glad he spoke and didn’t leave her to have a say in the matter. “Anyways, Owen said we can leave as soon as you feel up to it. Get dressed and we can leave.” Yami ordered. “Hold on can we just leave like this without telling the paramedics?” Beatrice asked, concerned about Asta. “There’s nothing Owen can do about him. Only Liebe can focus on the healing.” Liebe seemed to already be getting to work as anti-magic was already wrapping around Asta’s wound and focusing on healing it. What they didn’t see was the perplexed expression of Liebe who was looking at his palms. ‘So this power truly doesn’t belong to me…anti-magic, what are you?’

“WOOHOOOO I FINALLY GET TO GO HOME AFTER SO LONG!!” Asta cheered, flying on his sword through the crimson sky. Of course, Asta was far ahead leaving Beatrice, Liebe and Yami trailing behind him. “Also, granny, I never knew you could ride a sword!” Asta awed. Yami was just amazed at how swiftly Asta switched from a bawling mess to a boisterous and loud kid. “Just shut up…” Yami begged, gripping the side of his head as the Black Bulls Captain suffered from an ungodly headache. Liebe rolled his eyes at Asta meanwhile Beatrice sweat dropped awkwardly. “I’m sure you’re aware of the base…they’re a bit special.” Yami warned. “Yes, I’m aware. I also want to speak to that Silva lady in your squad.” Yami snorted, assuming it was about the royal capital incident. “You gonna apologise for the brat?” Beatrice hummed and nodded. The smirk on the captain’s faded as quickly as it came. To his dismay and absolute shock, Beatrice lied. “I can see the base!-GAHHHH!” A black lightning just about skimmed Asta and his sword. “100 percent stupid, you are…also, I don’t think 2 days is a lot.” Liebe mumbled among Asta’s screams of excitement. It didn’t take long for the three to arrive at the front of the base and be met with screaming from the other side of the door. “Well, Beatrice, welcome to the Black Bulls.”

Yami opened the door just to be barely missed with a fire ball that was shot from Magna. “Hah! Missed me!” Luck exclaimed as he parkoured through the building where Magna bombarded his friend with an immense amount of fireballs. “Huh…is it lunch yet?” Vanessa mumbled, picking herself up from the couch in a drunken state. “Can you two shut it! I’m trying to admire my precious Marie over here!” Gauche exclaimed, snapping his head from his precious sister and towards the fighting delinquents. “Laaa, did someone say lunch?” Charmy lazily spoked, coming out of the woodwork. Zora was snoring on the couch, Grey was shyly holding up a conversation with Gordon. Finral was scolding himself for being an unfaithful fiancé by banging his head on the wooden table. Nacht was the first person to acknowledge the presence of Yami and the others, just a second before the captain slammed his fist on the wall. “Stop breaking everything!” He bellowed, prompting everyone to gather at Yami’s feet and apologise in unison. Nacht stood there with eyes closed and a resting smile on his face. “I swear I recognise that women…” Noelle thought, looking up at the wise lady. “This is Beatrice. This may come off as a shock but Beatrice is Asta’s grandmother. Now,  
welcome her whilst I go take a shit…” Yami left with a bowel threatening to burst and an upset stomach. “Unbelievable that man is.” Beatrice grumbled, rubbing the rim of her nose with annoyance along with her eyes closed. “Goddamn it, Henry, why do you keep moving the bathroom?” Yami hissed, struggling to locate the toilet for the second time that day. “Are we just going to ignore that Asta’s grandma is literally right in front of us?” When Vanessa pointed that out, the whole base, especially Noelle, Nero, Luck and Finral the four present at the interrogation of the Dark Triad, bombarded Beatrice with many questions of Asta’s childhood and her as a person. “WAIT GUYS, GRANDMA IS NOT COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD SO LAY OF THE QUESTIONS, KAY’?” Asta exclaimed with stars twinkling in his orbs. For something as confronting as that, it’s a surprise that Asta was so enthusiastic about the situation. “Weren’t you dead?” Nacht asked. On que, Yami came back from his toilet moment just in time to overhear Nacht’s question or before anyone could spark more confusion. “Who wants to explain?” The bulls were confused but all sat down for Beatrice and Yami to explain the situation in deep detail to them. Throughout the whole explanation, not a single question was asked nor did anyone smile or laugh. Even Gauche had the picture of Marie away. The room was met with a solemn silence when everything was explained. “So to know the Triad’s motive, we have to find Asta’s dad? Mrs Staria, I assume you’re going?” Noelle said, captivated but sad on what has just been said. “Your captain, me and Asta will be mandatory. No one else shall go.” Beatrice finalised almost liked she knew Noelle wanted to go. The maiden looked at Noelle and the water maiden suddenly felt some sort nostalgia off of Beatrice. Liebe looked at her from the sidelines with a sad gaze. “Miss Silva, there’s nothing in the Spade Kingdom. I would only take Asta but the court ordered your captain to go as well.” Beatrice explained. She then looked at Nacht. The shadow mage opened his eyes to look at Beatrice. ‘Of course you want to go, Faust…shall I?’ For a moment, Beatrice wondered before agreeing to her guts. “I guess we will need someone to navigate us through the Spade Kingdom. Nacht, you will be a convenience to us if you go.” The mage gave a small nod of agreement but didn’t say a single word regarding the matter. “We will leave in a couple of hours. Whilst we wait, I guess we can get to know each other and-“

“Excuse me.” Asta gagged, getting up from his chair to excuse himself. Liebe felt the same urge and followed Asta upstairs. Even though the Black Bulls were informed on Asta’s curse and wound, they still felt worried for him. “I’ll go check up on him. NOT BECAUSE I CARE OR ANYTHING.” Noelle quickly mentioned, tossing her hair to the side where Noelle’s prideful and pompous self walked up the stairs. Orbs were starring at her until the royal disappeared into the shadows of the corridors. The Silva started to run to the sound of the coughing and gagging. Thank God the boy’s room wasn’t blocked off with many trips like the ladies room was. “Asta, Liebe?” Noelle asked, stopping at Asta’s door. She didn’t wait for confirmation but barged herself into the room. Noelle was met with a bit of a gruesome sight. Asta was leaned over the bin as Liebe patted Asta on the back so the boy could relieve himself better. “Is that…blood?” Noelle cringed, seeing the discolouration of the liquid. “Well, since his anti- magic is replacing his blood, it basically is. However, I can replenish the anti-magic so there’s nothing to worry about.” The anti-magic didn’t stink nor did it look gross so it made Noelle comfortable enough to take a seat next to Asta. He leaned back with cold sweat and unusual breathing. “Are you ok?” Noelle asked as Asta managed to catch his breath. “I should be asking you that after…you know…” The pair looked at each other for a moment before turning away out of awkwardness. “No, I should be the one saying sorry. You were right calling me a bitch.” Noelle muttered, embarrassed as she let herself get down so bad with her words. Asta didn’t deserve those foul insults. “Still. You’re a royal women and a friend as well. I shouldn’t have.” Liebe watched the scenario between the two with great curiosity. The demon always saw the chemistry between the pair. Noelle was a royal with a great reputation meanwhile Asta was a meddlesome peasant who was bestowed with no magic nor status. If these two ended up together, they would shit on discrimination and create a new civilisation with no prejudice and a world where everyone could live in harmony. If only Asta could survive long enough to change the world. It was almost laughable at how idiotic Asta was when it came to love. “Is it true what Liebe said?” The demon felt his heart skip a beat as he knew exactly what his idiotic vessel was going to say which was going to blow his cover. He wouldn’t. “What did Liebe tell you?” The royal seemed generally confused. Liebe was wondering if they were actually both as stupid as another or the royal was in calm rage and ready to kill him. “He told me that you l-“ God is real after all! Before Asta could finish his sentence, delivery owl swooped in and dropped a letter before vanishing back through the blue portal. Asta flipped the envelope over. “This is!-“ Asta gasped, seeing that the seal was that of a spade with Yuno Grimberryall written in fancy, cursive handwriting. “Open it then, dumbsta.” Noelle urged where Asta questioned if what Liebe was saying was true about Noelle. “What does it say?” Liebe asked, sitting on the bed with Noelle and Asta. “Yuno said he got attacked last night…he says it was a user with ice magic. The mage had long, black spiky hair and two horns on top of his head as well as a black arm with long, white claws. It also says the mage’s eyes were blue.” As always. Yuno’s letters were short and underwhelming. “No doubt, it’s Asteri.” Startled, the three turned towards the door to be met with Beatrice standing there with arms crossed and a straight face. How did she excuse herself out of that mess? “Grandma? How long were you there?”  
“Long enough to hear everything about the attacker. No doubt it was your father.”  
“Wait, so why did he try to kill Yuno? No, why was he there?” Noelle asked.  
“Asteri expected one of the triad members to be there. When he came across a stranger in the king’s office, Asteri may have assumed it was someone working for the triad or someone who’s going to interfere with his plans. When he recognised Yuno, it made sense for him not to attack the king.” Beatrice concluded with her prediction. “Wait, my father knows Yuno? How do we find him after we enter the kingdom?”

Beatrice completely ignored the first question and decided to answer the second one. “The warriors. I’m sure you remember them. Ferolina, Lancelot, Xavier and Catherine. They would have a chance of surviving the war if they are lucky. It has been decades ever since I first went to the warriors festival with the Zogratis siblings. Lancelot passed away in the war 17 years ago so that leaves Ferolina, Catherine and Xavier. If your father is somewhere, they should know.” Beatrice finalised, leaving the three stunned. They have completely forgotten about the warriors from the trios memories let alone recall that Simone was Ferolina’s apprentice. “So the warriors lived to witness three generations of our family…THAT’S SO COOL! THEY MUST BE SUPER OLD THOUGH!” Asta exclaimed with eyes twinkling. For someone who has just thrown up and was battling feelings, he sure found a way to bounce back from his issues. “If I’m correct, after 47 years, Ferolina and Catherine are 67 and Xavier 62. Even though they’re elders, warriors have been trained to withstand even old age. I was 37 when I died but adding the 17 years of me being preserved it makes me 54 even though I didn’t age look wise.” Yeah, that last sentence was definitely a humble brag. Beatrice could go around saying she’s 54 even though the women looks late 30’s. The trio shook their heads at Beatrice who had a smug smile engraved on her face. “So, Mrs Staria, what will happen when Mr. Staria is found? Will he be dangerous?” Noelle asked. “The man will hold no hostility towards Asta. With me and Mr. Sukehiro here, Asta will be as safe as possible.” Noelle exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding, when she heard that. Liebe and Beatrice looked at each other, both knowing what each other were thinking about Asta and Noelle. Noelle was genuinely worried about Asta, especially with the upcoming experiments that the court has put up. The elder wasn’t sure if they were a match made in heaven or hell. Yami approached the door and invited himself in. “Damn, a family gathering ,huh.” Yami observed, subconsciously teasing Noelle who was blushing a tolerant red and Asta who was oblivious to the remark. “Anyways, the four of you have to come downstairs. ‘Mr. I Am Possessed By Five Demons’ is being impatient and wants to leave now. The justice system is also bugging me now.” Yami groaned, unsatisfied that for once things weren’t going his way. “Right.” Liebe said as him, Asta, Beatrice and Noelle followed Yami downstairs to be met with Nacht who was ready to activate his shadow magic. 

“You all finished with your petty talk?” Nacht questioned. “Ya, ya. Anyways, since me and the vice captain are going, I leave the base up to you, Finral.” Instead of a shocked and cowardly response that Finral would have given, the spacial mage saluted and didn’t question Yami’s commands nor authority. “Yessir!” Finral knew how to lead and is a quick thinker. The character development the man has been through is absolutely phenomenal. “Set an example for your juniors. Don’t make me wish I should have given this role to Noelle.” Yami half threatened and half praised with a cocky smile. Noelle blushed, happy that Yami has acknowledged her. “I will do my best!” Finral exclaimed, doing the three leaf salute. Beatrice smiled, also acknowledging Finral and the other bulls for how much they have all grown. Liebe gave a passive look of acknowledgment accompanied by a half smile. “Everyone, we’ll be back soon!” Asta exclaimed as they were being sucked into the ground by the shadow magic and into the Spade Kingdom to find Asteri Staria.

Day 6 Continued; Asteri Staria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment to show your support or to add criticism! Your feedback is extremely helpful, thank you!
> 
> Evanora 💕✨


	14. Chapter 14: Asteri Staria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very late chapter but still made it 2 hours before midnight! This was a very busy week but with burning, blurry eyes and tingling legs I made it! I hope you can show the love by leaving a comment, kudos and giving feedback! See you next week 💕

Upon entering the Spade Nation, the squad were hit with the chilling winter wind which was completely contrary to the spring that was their Clover Nation. Nacht teleported them not far from the palace where the building only brand back bad memories. The roots of the tree still sprouted, deceased, from the sides of the castle along with the essence of some strong devils remaining. The skies in the Spade Kingdom were just as red as the ones in the Clover Kingdom as well as the sun still washing over with its black rays onto the kingdom. “It’s safe to assume that the curse affected the whole four continents at least.” Yami deduced as he was the first one to step out of the trance that the others were in; glaring; hypnotised at the castle of the Grimberryall. “Faust. Can you sense Asteri’s presence?” Beatrice asked the veteran demon possessor: Nacht. “As always, Asteri has supreme control over his power and can suppress his presence.” Asta raised a brow. ‘As always…?” His thoughts were snapped away by a powerful gust of wind smacking the three in the face. However, this time it was different. The wind was hotter than usual which could only be the cause of the curse. Asta winced, the hot wind scarring the alive side of him. “Tsk. At this rate the kingdom will be a wasteland.” Liebe grimaced, acknowledging the destruction that the curse could bring upon a snow nation: watching the wind burn the snow away as it hit the ground. Beatrice was the first to move from the predicament and make her way in the direction of the castle. They ended up in the market from the memory- with the only difference it being completely destroyed by the war. “We have to make our way to the Grimberryall household. There’s recourses we can use over there to help us track the warriors.” Without a single word of disagreement, the four followed Beatrice through the snowy and crumbled path. “It’s a shame to see this place crumble. It looked so welcoming in the memory.” Asta sighed in disappointment. Yami and Liebe looked down on him. “It’s not just this place, kid. It’s the whole kingdom.” Yami reminded the magicless boy. “Asta. Stop feeling bad for something you can’t control, damn it.” Liebe scolded. Asta said nothing but frowned. A question hovered high above Asta’s head. If Asteri really did reside in the Spade Kingdom, why wasn’t he present during the war or even bother to greet his own son? Yami sighed, getting pissed at Asta’s attitude to constant self blame and the doubt of himself. Asta was too kind too others and too unkind to himself even though the kid has been through hell and back just to prove himself worthy of being a magic knight despite his devil issue. Yami could see the self doubt especially in his scarce time left and the guilt of hurting others due to his curse. Heck, the Black Bulls Captain hypothesised that Asta does want to die to not hurt anyone or make them suffer which, frankly, is scary. “Grandma. What do we do when we find Asteri?” To no ones surprise, Asta called Asteri by his name and not dad. “Convince him. The most important thing right now is making him come back to the Clover Kingdom.” Beatrice was stomping ahead of the others, “Then he can make up an excuse for his foolish behaviour.” The swords maiden gritted her teeth in rage. The others were unsure of what Beatrice meant by the last sentence. They were even convinced her intentions were to not say it out loud. 

Suddenly the captain stopped dead in his tracks. The others looked back at the dark mage who was sweating apprehensively with a stunned expression. “Oi. What’s the hold up?” Liebe groaned. “Is there a bathroom nearby?” The faces of disappointment on the other’s faces were laughable. Even Asta, the most enthusiastic one, rolled his eyes in disbelief. “You can’t hold it…can you?” As always, Beatrice was a master of reading people. The captain’s face sunk. “Just let him shit himself.” Liebe loudly whispered to Beatrice’s ear. As much of an amusement that would be to the demon, the last thing they needed was for a grown ass man to shit himself. “Mr. Sukehiro, there should be a bathroom not far from here. You kids stay here, I’ll escort him.” Beatrice seemed rather calm despite them being on a rather dangerous mission. “Beatrice, I owe you my life.” The two vanished into the market leaving Nacht, Asta and Liebe alone in the middle of the broken market. “Unbelievable! Unbe-fucking-lievable!” Liebe cried out into the sky. Nacht huffed and instead made his way towards the palace. “H-hey! Nacht, granny said to wait for them!” Asta reminded but the mage didn’t listen to their concerns. Asta attempted to follow Nacht but Liebe stopped him. “That guy has different intentions. He wants to get things done. We should wait here, however.” That’s when both of them noticed their plan to find Asteri is going to shit. Nacht was being disobedient, Yami couldn’t control himself and Beatrice had to escort the captain to the nearest restroom. “Well, I’m getting cold. Don’t mind me, I’ll go in the grimoire for the time being. It would also be an inconvenience if someone sees me.” Liebe turned into a black mist and vanished into the grimoire where he left Asta on his own in the chilling winter where his only supply of warmth was the occasional gust of burning wind. Of course, Yami was taking his damn time doing his business and now Asta was reconsidering following Nacht into the castle. Suddenly, there was a sudden shift in KI which made Asta turn his head towards the white, foggy abyss. ‘Asta…Asta…come here.’ The voice was a mere echo but it ringed heavily in his mind. That voice…it was Licita? ‘Come here, baby! This way.’ Asta was hypnotised. Licita was alive, she was near! Upon his hypnosis, Asta ignored any word Liebe was saying. The boy started running fast in the direction of the voice. He ran so fast and so passionately that Asta didn’t realise the grimoire falling out of his sachet and onto the ground. “Shit, shit! The brat is so out of it that I can’t leave the grimoire!” Liebe cried out, bashing the screen of Asta’s point of view. Liebe couldn’t leave the grimoire without Asta’s command nor when the boy was asleep so leaving now was out of the question. “M’Lord…” Eclipse muttered, showing sorrow for her lord. “Isssss there an option to sssssnap Asssssta out of hisss trance?” The golden eyed snake asked. Liebe shook his head in frustration. “No…I’ll know when Asta is out of his trance. Let’s just hope Beatrice and Yami come back.”

Asta ran faster than the wind: controlled by the voice. ‘It’s getting louder!’ Asta was delighted. Some citizens look at him weird as the Asta ran through the market with a smile on his face. As people were in deep despair after the war, they found it rather unruly for someone to be happy during the dire situation. Finally, after a few minutes of running, Asta stopped in a snowy field out of the market, out of sight of all buildings and with not a single hint of life anywhere. “Mum?” Asta lowly asked, scouting the area. Suddenly, he saw her. She was standing there, still, with her bloodied wedding dress and withering flowers. “Mum!” Panicked at her state, Asta sprinted towards Licita who’s arms were wide open in a welcoming gesture. As Asta was about to lunge passionately into her arms, Asta went through her and Licita vanished into mist. That was when Asta finally snapped out of his trance and escaped from his delusion. “Oh no…” Asta scouted the area, finally realising he’s in trouble. “Illusion magic is misunderstood among many people as weak. High level mages can put their victims into an inescapable trance by using a special part of their memory or imagination.” Asta viciously turned around to be met face to face with an elderly witch. Her hair was curly and ginger, eyes dangerously brown and attire a calming teal. Her lips were ocean blue that added colour to her tanned and wrinkly skin complexion. Finally, the witch had a brown staff which branches extended and curled around a purple sphere. This women looked so familiar. “Fiend, I can sense devil essence from you! Identify yourself immediately!” Asta didn’t remember the witch being so cold during the memory. This, however, must have simply acted as a distraction as from behind was a gust of KI that paced towards Asta. The boy reached to his grimoire but, to his dismay, it wasn’t there. ‘My grimoire must have fell out during the spell! I have no choice but to fight him square on!’ Asta turned around with fist ready to fight. The figure moved past him to gently yet so viciously. Asta felt a numbing feeling go through him which paralysed all his muscles and made him fall down, face first, onto the snow. ‘What was that? He bearly even touched me…’ Was the last thought before everything went black. “We’ve got an intruder. Let’s take him back to the moors, Catherine.” The cloaked man with silver eyes spoke, as the two sprouted wings and vanished into the sky; only a thin trace of black blood dying the snow indicating them ever being there.

“God, that was a good shit.” Yami exhaled as him and Beatrice exited the restroom and back into the snowy outside. “Mr Sukehiro, I plead that you watch your fibre beforehand.” The maiden passive aggressively warned, not wanting the stir unnecessary tension over something so time wasting yet something so minor. “Yeah…I think that’s a good idea.” The captain awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed grin. The pair re-entered the market to be met with an empty view which consisted of not even a single soul around; not even Nacht, Liebe nor Asta. “Don’t tell me those brats ran off without us.” Yami scoffed. Beatrice swiftly debunked that theory with a simple analysis. “Nacht’s footsteps go towards the castle but they vanish. This means he teleported away. Asta’s steps are going the opposite way.” Beatrice analysed, looking towards the way in which Asta ran off. “Are you implying there’s something wrong?” Beatrice uncrouched. “There’s no signs of Liebe which means he’s in the grimoire or flying away. Liebe wouldn’t fly and take Asta without him and, if there was a fight, the steps would be all over the place. However, it seems that’s not the case. A distraction maybe?”

“What do we do then? Do we follow Asta or go to the castle?” Yami questioned. “We follow the footsteps. Nacht can handle himself. As for Asta, there’s almost certainly something wrong.” Yami obliged and willingly followed Beatrice. As they got further away from the palace, more questions were raised to why Asta had gotten so far out into the snow and strayed away from the market. With each step, both the veteran’s suspicions grew larger and their predicament grew bigger. “Hey! That’s-“ Upon further inspections of their surroundings, it was a miracle that they came across the grimoire trembling in its place as Liebe struggled to break free out of his enclosure. “This has confirmed my suspicions. Something is wrong.” Beatrice picked up the book and, thanks to Asta being out of his trance, Liebe erupted through and crouched down onto the ground with a bead of black running down the side of his mouth. “Oi, fangs, what happened here? Where’s Asta?” Yami half threatened half asked, pissed off and wanting answers. “Those two were insane.” Liebe huffed. Yami and Beatrice urged the demon to carry on. “It was a witch with illusion magic and a staff. That other mage bundled up Asta’s nerves and paralysed him…he’s been kidnapped!” To Yami’s surprise, Beatrice was rather composed and her demeanour seemed almost threatening towards Liebe. Her shift in attitude was enough to put even Yami off guard. ‘Liebe, why are you playing dumb?’

“It was the warriors. Catherine and Xavier.” Beatrice confirmed, now astray from her suspicion of Liebe. Yami slightly gasped upon Beatrice’s confirmation. “How can you be so sure?” The captain challenged. “I’ve seen them before and how their magic works. They almost definitely saw Asta as an intruder and kidnapped him to ensure safety.” And that’s why Beatrice was so reluctant to use magic and skip past the main entrance. The security now was just as tough as in the Heart Kingdom so breaking in was a felony. Liebe heaved himself up and wiped the side of his mouth from the black. “I know exactly where he is. They’re flying through the moors in the east district of the kingdom. It should be a piece of cake getting there.” Determined, Liebe sprouted his wings and was ready for departure. Yami activated his mana skin and was prepared to take flight as well. Beatrice had no intention of following the two. “You two go to find Asta. I need to find that fool.” Beatrice scoffed, getting on her shimmering blade and departing into the blazing sky.

“What are you doing here?” Nacht’s wondering through the castle came to a pause upon hearing his name being called. “My goal here is simple and does not concern you. I’ve waited for a while to do this so do not stop me.” Nacht coldly warned towards the young king who has sensed a demonic presence in his castle. “I never said you can’t come in. It would have been more convenient if you knocked.” Nacht scoffed at the proposal of knocking on the king’s bedroom. Yuno clearly didn’t know the privileges of being a king. “That won’t be necessary. Seeing how immature you are, it’s clear you didn’t do what you have to do so that the world does not collapse again.” Yuno stayed mute and watched with narrow eyes as Nacht twisted the doorknob to his office. The room was still a bit chilly from last night with some essence of magic still remaining. It didn’t seem that different with the only noticeable changes being the demonic spade banners taken down and the wicked symbols being erased from the walls and replaced which were replaced with new spade banners. “It’s rather dark in here, don’t you think?” Yuno felt called out as the dim room was made to fit the dark atmosphere and mood he was in. “You know, Asta, Beatrice and Yami are in the Spade Kingdom?” Nacht entered the room. Yuno’s mouth slightly opened. “What? Why? Shouldn’t you be focusing on the curse?”

“We came here to find his father who was the same man that attempted to assassinate you. By finding Mr. Staria, we can not only find the Triad’s motives but Asta can find out about his past as well as information about The Red Thread Of Fate.” Nacht aforementioned as he looked through drawers before fishing out the papers. The papers of the Tree of Qliphoth. “Of course, you didn’t get rid of these.” Nacht scolded, laying them all out across the table. “Do you know what would happen if someone were to get their hands on these? Yami and William aren’t the only dark and tree users in the world. A replacement could be found.” Yuno said nothing but looked away in guilt and embarrassment. He left such devastating information from spacial reach without considering the consequences. Nacht walked up to Yuno and handed him the papers. “Huh?” Yuno accepted the papers. “The people who made these plans were the same ones who killed your parents and devastated your own nation. It only makes sense that you, as the people’s king and for revenge, rip these into pieces, your majesty.” Yuno nodded. He threw the papers into the aid and gathered all his anger into a single spell which ripped through the sheets to tiny, unrepairable pieces. The wind then gently guided the reminder into the chimney flame which burned the destruction ablaze. It was officially over. No more reminders of the Triad, no more grieving and no more missing puzzles in his life. This was him; Yuno Grimberryall, the vice captain of the Golden Dawn and the proud king of the Spade Nation. That felt like a breath of fresh air. “Thank you, Na-“ Yuno opened his eyes and was prepared to show his appreciation. To his dismay, the shadow mage was already gone.

Every inch of Asta’s body burned and aches from the spell as it struggled to recover. The area Asta was being escorted over was dimmer and less snowy than the other places. The said moors was dense with deep green trees and a high wall of thorns separating the main part of the kingdom and the greenery. The crimson skies were covered by dark clouds that threatened to rain at any second. Going in and out of consciousness, every time Asta blinked, the setting changed and the muffled conversation between Catherine and Xavier kept changing topic. Before he knew it, Asta was thrown onto a floor before his hands were unwillingly tied behind his back. Asta was too disoriented to protest. A blurry witch sat Asta up and he ended up being leaned against something hard and cold. “Are you sure this is ok? He’s just a kid and if he is an intruder, shouldn’t we give him to the authorities?” After a few seconds of being tossed and thrown, Asta was finally coherent and could finally decipher what his captors were saying as well as his surroundings. “Look at him, Catherine. The boy is a devil.” Asta finally understood what was going on. He was in what seemed to be a cave which was decorated nicely with golden lanterns, vines and cave crystals. The two were facing back to Asta as they sat among a campfire. “Yes but the poor kid seems cursed rather than being an actual devil.” The pair snapped their head back when they heard shuffling and witnessed Asta now awake and fully alert. Xavier stood up and revealed himself. Eyes narrow and silver, hair still short and maroon and instead of it being messy it was swept back. There was an ugly scar that blinded the elder’s right eye: something Asta could relate to. “Tsk.” Xavier opened his grimoire and was ready to deploy a spell at Asta. Catherine swiftly jumped in and stood in front of Asta in a protective manner with her staff out. “Stop it, Xavier! At least let him explain himself before we harm him. Please.” Catherine’s pleads and lenient behaviour seemed to convince Xavier who sighed and lowered his spade grimoire. The taller man leaned against the cave interior and let the witch do the talking.

“Hey, darling. What’s your name.” Catherine softly asked, crouching to Asta’s height. The boy was silent, trying to narrow down her KI which, to his relief, the witch’s intentions were completely passive. Not only that, her kind language reminded Asta of his mother. “Asta. Asta Staria!” The boy proclaimed loud and proud. Xavier and Catherine gasped, the witch falling over in amazement but quickly picking herself back up. “No way…Xavier!” Catherine cried, banging her head on the wall with shame. “We hurt Mr. Staria’s son!” Xavier rolled his eyes and went to untie Asta’s hands. “Wait. Catherine…Xavier…you’re the warriors?!” Asta exclaimed, eyes sparkling with admiration, despite his minimum appearance to them. In Asta’s eyes, they deserved just the same amount of respect as the captains did. “Wait, we recognise you but how do you recognise us?!” So, Asta explained everything from the Dark Triad, the memories, Beatrice and all other information they needed. Asta knew he could trust the warriors as their actions were for the actual benefit of their kingdom. “Beatrice…is alive?!” Catherine gasped when Asta finished talking. “I guess it explains why the skies are red. Veronica also seems to be back.” Xavier spoke, lighting a cigar. “Miss Catherine. Mr Xavier. Do you know where Asteri is?” Catherine and Xavier looked at each other before back at his son. “Your father is at your childhood home. After the war, he went back to retrieve valuables. For 17 years, we stayed by your fathers side even through we had different goals. We had to protect the moors from the destruction whilst his intentions were…complicated. This moors is the source of the most natural mana sourced area where magical animals and mutations form as well as rare, magical ores. If the moors were to be destroyed, these animals would go extinct and the dwarves would suffer hence we didn’t participate in the war.” Catherine clarified, her face turning into a frown. “As a warrior…I feel useless that I couldn’t even protect my kingdom but you, along with people from other nations, had to do it for us.” Among her self loathing, Xavier looked disappointed in himself as well for failing the Grimberryalls and allowing the nation to collapse under the hands of the Zogratis. “You did what you have to do so that others could thrive. You’re selfless so you shouldn’t beat yourself up.” Asta reassured, placing a hand on Catherine’s shoulder and gave her a kind smile. The witch wiped her eyes from the tears forming in the corner of her brown eyes. “Thank you, Asta. The most we can do is lead you to your father. We would tell you everything, Asta, we would but you know the curse forbids us to.” Catherine sighed. Asta grinned and made his way towards the cavern entrance where he sprinted forward without noticing their base was on a cliff. “Dumbass.” Xavier sighed, hearing Asta scream as he fell down. “A-Asta!” Catherine panicked, looking over the cliff. The last thing they needed was Asteri’s soon to die on them. “Woah!” Instead of landing on the ground floor, Asta miraculously landed on a big, blue mushroom and bounced off of it before landing first face onto the ground. Xavier leaned over. “I’m fine! I’m alive!” Asta cheered, stars twinkling in his eyes even though there was a scar on the side of his cheek. He only hoped Liebe didn’t get hurt too much. “He’s all Simone…” Xavier sighed, looking at Asta admiring the mushroom anomaly. Catherine sighed loudly, collapsing over the ledge of the cavern. “How did we go from kidnapping a kid to him being the son of Asteri…”

Xavier and Catherine jumped down and joined Asta. “Waaaaahhhh! I was worried you would get hurt.” Catherine panicked. “ME TOO!” Asta responded, scared by awed. Xavier couldn’t believe his colleague’s childish behaviour at her wise age. Catherine’s grimoire opened and started to illuminate a wonderful blue. “Illusion Magic: Sahaquiel’s Wings.” Behind the three’s back, sprouted a pair of blinding white wings which were powered by magic. They were much bigger and more elegant than Puli’s. Well, for Asta there was a single wing on his dead side since the anti-magic negated the magic. “WHOAH, MISS CATHERINE! IVE NEVER SEEN ILLUSION MAGIC SO SOPHISTICATED!” Asta cheered. He just knew Julius would go insane over seeing such magic. “Well, it is illusion magic at the end of the day and only the three of us can see it. For the naked eye, it looks like we’re soaring without wings. Well…I can choose who sees it or not.” Thanks to Asta’s experience of Black Form, this was a piece of cake as he started to soar and do summersaults midair with only one wing. The magic seemed to work smoother than the anti magic. “Oi, Asta. Follow our lead.” Xavier said. “Yessir!” The three soared into the sky and towards the house located in the far side of the moors.

“Asta!!” After a few minutes of flying, a familiar KI washed over Asta. Upon looking back, a black mass lunged on Asta with friendly intentions. “l-LIEBE?!” The older demon proceeded to headlock Asta and mess with his hair. “You fool! You know how worried we were about ya?!” Upon Asta apologising and trying to explain himself, Beatrice, Nacht and Yami made an an appearance. Nacht and Beatrice went after Asta after their secret talk thanks to Nacht being able to sense Asta’s presence. They caught up to Yami and Liebe on the way. “Liebe?!” Catherine lowly gasped upon seeing the demon. Beatrice caught up to the pair. “And Beatrice! It is true, you are alive! Well, kind of.” The witch gasped louder when she saw the maiden. Beatrice leaned in and spoke, “Don’t say anything about Liebe, don’t confuse Asta.” Xavier overheard and was confused but listened to Beatrice. “Ey! What did you two talk about?” Yami asked, the question suddenly coming to mind. “What we were talking about is none of your business. Stay quiet.” Nacht threatened. Yami rolled his eyes, now used to Nacht’s aggressive attitude. “We’re here.” Beatrice said, pointing to the house located at the border of the spade and the moors. It was a two story cabin which was destroyed and run down from old age and the war. “It’s completely destroyed. Would anyone be here?” Asta questioned lowly, looking down at the pathetic state of the cabin. The group descended down; their wings now fading into the deep red sky. Asta felt a hand on his shoulder. “Well, this is your home, Asta. It meant a lot to your mum and dad.” Beatrice stated. Asta looked up with deep sorrow. He could just imagine the cabin in perfect shape with him, Licita and Asteri living here. How would things have changed if the war ever happened? Would the world lack the heroes it needed or would the threads of fate drag Asta into the life he knows today. Would him and Yuno have a rivalry? These questions were futile. The present is the present and the past is that past. What happened happened and there was no going back from it. Beatrice went over and swept the snow away which revealed a basement door at the back of the house. She called everyone over and they all gathered at the respective location. “Yeah. There’s definitely someone down there.” Yami confirmed, feeling a strong KI and devilish mana. “This mission was assigned for me, Yami and Asta. Catherine, Xavier and Nacht, I would like you to stay out here and guard the place.” The three nodded, splitting up to guard the basement in different places. Liebe also was allowed permission to enter. Yami and Asta heaved open the door to reveal a hallway that was lit by torches. Beatrice jumped down first followed by the boys. The trap closed behind them.

Liebe and Beatrice walked in front and engaged in their own friendly conversation as Asta and Yami walked behind in an awkward silence. “Are you nervous?” Yami asked Asta. The boy was frowning with sweat dripping down his face as he rubbed the side of his arm. “Y-yeah.” Asta confessed. “Of what?” Asta took a deep breath in an attempt to sooth his feelings. “I’m nervous to know what happened all those years ago as well as more about the curse. What if I’m the reason everything fell apart.” Yami ended up barging Asta who cried out in pain. “That’s what you get for being an idiot.” Yami scolded. “If your old man hates you, who cares? You have us; the Black Bulls, Beatrice, your friend, the captains and your church family! Stop being so damn paranoid.” Asta couldn’t help but chuckle. Yami was the first man to ever acknowledge him and see Asta as someone who belonged somewhere. This man acted like a role model and a figure Asta could gladly look up to. The boy was sure Yami cared about Asta and the rest of the Bulls as if they were his own. However, was this man all that good as Asta thought he was? “Hey, Captain…” there was a sudden shift in KI which startled Yami. “What did you do to Nacht?” The atmosphere stiffened and the world around Asta seemed to stop turning. Beatrice and Liebe were ahead leaving Asta and Yami alone. The area was so chilling and threatening that you could hear a ringing sound along with the aggressive breathing of Yami. Asta could…feel his presence almost like they were one. Yami glanced at Asta with the most ice cold gaze that it made even Asta take a stance in defence. A purple aura surrounded the captain. “C-captain?” Asta basically whimpered. If looks could kill, this would be it. The boy looked so small and pathetic under Yami’s gaze. If this was anyone else, Asta would he sure they would be standing in their own shit. “My past does not concern you, Asta.” The captain didn’t say it but Asta read it through KI. Like time turned back and restarted, Beatrice and Liebe were only a few steps away from Asta and Yami. “What’s the hold back? Why you so damn pale, Asta?” Liebe said. What was going on? Asta could have sworn the two were far into the corridors. It seemed like a good minute but for the others it seemed a second. Even for Yami, he was oblivious of the power he emitted. “You good?” Asta closed his mouth, wiped the sweat and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. I’m good.” Asta lied, putting on a fake smile. Yami shrugged, walking ahead with a frightened Asta trailing behind. ‘What on earth was that?’

The four arrived at the front door of the basement. “We’re here. Is everyone ready?” Asta was still trapped in his state but quickly snapped out of it. Liebe nodded. “Just open it when you’re ready.” Beatrice twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The place was an office with bookshelves filled with documents, books and potions. The drawers, which were layered in between each bookshelf, were labelled with medical information and files. In front of them, in the dimly lit room, sat a man in a leather chair with hands clasped and head down. Just like the letter described, Asteri had long, black hair and a cool demeanour. He slowly gazed up, looking up at the group. “I was expecting you. Mother, Son, Mr Sukehiro...” His eyes trailed to Liebe who had his brows knotted in anger.

“Brother.”

Day 6 Continued; An Inconvenient Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated as it helps me improve and I love seeing what you have to say about my work! I hope you guys can take a minute to write a small comment and feedback! Till next week!
> 
> -Evanora💕


	15. Chapter 15: An Inconvenient Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I removed days from the title as there’s not enough to the plot to make it 50 chapters. Instead, I’ll be posting reminders in the dialogue/narration every now and then to remind you!
> 
> Once again, comments and feedback are extremely appreciated, kudos if you enjoyed the story, till next week!

“B-brother?!” Asta stuttered, looking over at Liebe and Beatrice who were both hawk eyeing Asteri. “And Mr Sukehiro? How does Asteri know you?” Asta demanded, looking over at Yami who looked completely perplexed. “I have no idea…” the captain practically muttered, starring dumbfounded at Asteri. The demon mage frowned slightly upon hearing how Asta called him. “Asteri? Son, is that any way to address your father?” Asteri challenged, putting on a sad expression. Asta however couldn’t give less of a damn but instead turned back to Liebe and Beatrice. “Liebe!” The magicless boy practically shouted at the demon who had his teeth gritted. “Ok, fine!” The demon exclaimed, allowing the candles that were ablaze to flicker for a split second. “Do you remember the rustling of bushes? Right before the memory cut off?” Asta took a step back and crashed into a bookshelf that was placed behind them. “No…” The demon lowered his head in shame. The lying, the deceiving, it was all part of his plan to reclaim his throne and become king but why should Liebe keep such a secret away from one of the most important people in his life, why would Beatrice also play dumb? Was it to keep Asta safe or to selfishly keep more secrets away from him? Thus, it doesn’t anymore, the secret was out. “Mother.” Asteri stood up and approached Beatrice before attempting to embrace her in a hug. What happened next shook the whole room which even made Liebe and Asta stop before they could escalate their talk into an argument. An slap echoed through the office, grabbing the unfavourable attention of the whole group. Shocked but not surprised, Asteri touched where Beatrice dealt the blow. “You fool! What happened to the promise you made to Licita about coming back and finding Asta? Do you know the shit he’s been through because of you?” This was the first time anyone heard Beatrice swear and display such raw emotions. Upon hearing his name mentioned, Asta couldn’t help but feel responsible for the damage. “Mother, please. I can explain.” Asteri practically begged, clutching his mother’s hands. “Tsk.” The women instantly moved away. “Spare us the sob story. How about you go greet your son first?” Beatrice snarled venomously, putting emphasis on Asta. Asteri turned around and let out a soft chuckle. “My son…of course.” Asta didn’t move or budge but let Asteri put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. For the first time in years, Asteri managed a smile as he caressed Asta’s cheek. “Look at you. Look how much you have grown.” The man slipped a sob, eyes glistening with intense emotion. Liebe took a step back and watched the scene from the sidelines along with Beatrice and Yami.

“Aster- dad.” Asta was at first reluctant on calling Asteri his dad. Asta was scared the man was a fraud who was centred on revenge and revolution. However, his KI was so soft and gentle filled with sorrow and yet relief. “Why…why was I abandoned?” Asta questioned, voice quivering. “Asta. I had to. I lost your mother and I couldn’t watch you perish as well at the hands of demons and unethical intentions. I hope you forgive me.” Asteri pleaded, no begged, to Asta. Beatrice scoffed. “Of course he won’t. Not after giving up on-“ Asta didn’t care for the excuses or what happened all those years ago. His father was here with him and thats all Asta could wish for. The boy buried his face into the man’s chest and enveloped his arms around his father. “Of course I forgive you. How could I detest my own father?” It was the first time anyone heard Asta so quiet and genuine for a while. Liebe could feel the raw emotions being emitted from Asta, Beatrice sighed with a frown and Yami stood there with a soft smile on his face. With everything going on, the kid definitely deserved this. Love. “However.” Asta pulled away from the hug. “I hope you understand that I cannot trust you until we bring you back to the Clover Kingdom. I can only truly trust you if you co-operate with the Magic Knights.” 

“Magic knights…?” Asteri trailed his eyes to Asta’s robe which hang proudly on his right shoulder and muscular figure. “Well, our family is made out of warriors. Even though it seems you got your inspiration off of someone else.” Asteri muttered the last sentence upon noticing the resemblance of the two knights, glaring at Yami who felt slightly threatened by the man’s glare. “You know about the Magic Knights?” Asta asked. “There was someone on the battlefield on that day. She had the most beautiful silver hair.” Asteri smiled. Yami rose a brow. ‘A Magic Knight with silver hair?’ the captain thought, being reminded of a certain maiden of his squad. 

“Anyways.” Asteri started, getting serious. “Assuming by your appearance, it’s apparent that the curse has been activated. As happy as I am to be reunited, I have a task to accomplish.” Asta instantly knew what this ‘task’ was about. “If it’s about the Zogratis siblings then it’s futile. They’re dead.” Asteri’s eyes opened wide and brows knotted into a frown. The male took a step back. “You fought Dante Zogratis?” Asta nodded. Asteri placed his hands on Asta’s shoulders once again and squeezed them so hard that even Liebe had to fidget. “Please say…you killed that man.” The hatred and animosity in Asteri broke Asta apart. All his life, his father focused on revenge and a way to eliminate the devil-possessed. The magicless boy couldn’t stand his last days being spent on Asteri being ravenous for revenge and Asta trying to stop him. With a shaky breath, Asta put on a shaky smile. “Yuno and his comrades defeated Zenon, my friends defeated Venica and I helped defeat Dante.” Beatrice and Yami looked at each other. Asteri let go off Asta’s shoulder and gave off a small exhale followed by a smile and a moment of silence. “Thank you, Asta. You have avenged our family and proven yourself worthy to be my son.” Asta felt his heart drop. Is this Asteri’s criteria for approval to his own son? Not love but strength? Since when was someone’s more merit more important than unconditional love?

“Kid. We have to get going. That Damnatio bastard won’t be hesitant to put us in deeper shit if we are late.” Asta nodded at Yami. “Dad. I hope you allow us to look through your memories so we can find out the Triad’s motive.” There was no hustle nor any arguments but Asteri silently agreed with a nod. “Before that, I need to grab something. You see, your mother was doctor as well as an alchemist so this is where she hid medicine as well as precious family treasures. Well, this was meant for me as a reminder but since you’re alive it’s only right I give this for you.” Asteri rummaged through his drawers and fished out a silver necklace with a ruby, openable ornament in the shape of a star. The man put it around Asta’s neck and the boy cocked his head to the side. “Open it.” Asta listened, opened the small ornament and was met with a dazzling sight. It was a vintage photo with a younger Asteri standing up in a suit smartly next to a sitting down Licita who was wearing a dress. In her arms was a baby Asta cradled and asleep. The colours were unknown since the photograph was black and white. 

Asta felt a sob escape through his lips but managed to wipe the tears with the tip of his thumb. Asteri ruffled his son’s head and gave him a reassuring nod. “This is emotional and all but we should really get going.” Beatrice hurried the pair up and finally they managed to leave the basement. “So, old man…what am I, assuming you’re a demon.” Asta asked as the gang moved through the corridors meanwhile him and Asteri stayed in front. “Your grandfather, Simone, wasn’t actually a demon but was possessed by one.” Asta’s jaw dropped. Yami snickered. “However, I’m a hybrid. Beatrice was a human and Simone was possessed which made me only one third devil. Since Licita was also a human, that makes you a quarter.” By this time, Asta’s head was smoking with information he couldn’t quiet take on. “WAIT SO THAT MEANS I GET SOME CRAZY COOL POWERS EXCLUSIVE TO DEMONS?” Asta’s hyperactivity caught Asteri off guard meanwhile Yami groaned at how echoey and loud the tunnel made Asta’s already obnoxious voice. “No. With your unusual circumstances, you’re pretty much normal.” Asta dropped to the ground with dissatisfaction. Comedic tears fell down the boy’s face as he bashed the ground with his head. “AND HERE I THOUGHT I COULD DO SOME COOL DEMONIC STUFF.” He cried. “Yeah, keep doing that and you may gain a few brain cells.” The captain picked him up by the robe and back on his feet. “Well you’re extra ordinary, if that makes sense.” Asteri clarified.

“EXTRAORDINARY?!”

“No, extra ordinary.”

“ISN’T THAT THE SAME THING?”

“Leave it…” 

The gang reached the exit where Catherine, Nacht and Xavier were waiting. “Asta! What a relief. Everything went well!” Catherine exhaled from relief. “I’m glad it went well as well.” Asta also exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There was no fuss, no arguments nor a fight, even though there was one about to break out. “Mr. Staria…isn’t that.” Xavier pointed to the necklace on Asta. “It belonged to her once. It would be her wish to also give it to her only son.” Catherine and Asta stopped their sweet talk and turned to Nacht. “Nacht. Can you take us back to the castle? I’ve informed Julius of our arrival and he only wants me, Asteri, the kid and Beatrice.” Liebe went back in the grimoire as he trusted Asta would be safe. If Liebe was requested not present, it’s safe to assume Damnatio was there. Nacht said nothing but allowed a shadow to spread over the group. Asteri glared at Nacht just as intensely as Beatrice was. “Safe trip, Starias!” The witch waved. Asta waved back and the boy opened his eyes when he felt the warmth of the Clover Kingdom. Noon was young and so was the figure sitting down on his office chair.

“Welcome back, Asta, Yami, Beatrice and…” Julius paused, feeling uneasy upon seeing the figure ,only a few inches smaller than Yami and much leaner yet still muscular, looking rather agitated at the young wizard king. “Mr Staria. The curse.” Asteri aforementioned. Julius nodded. “Right, Mr Staria. This is my college Damnatio.” The scale mage lifted his scale up in a judgmental manner at Asteri. There was a black flame and a white flame on each side of the scale where the white flame took dominance by a few centimetres. Damnatio slightly eased. “Judging by his mana I assume he’s a high status.” Asteri took his mum’s angry expression into consideration. “It seems you know your place. Demon.” Asteri rolled his eyes and huffed. “Christ, ok whatever. Nice first impression.” Yami managed to stifle a laugh. Beatrice elbowed her son and muttered for him to control himself.

“Tomorrow we will commence with the memories. Don’t worry, we will make sure your son can still attend the ball tomorrow evening despite the circumstances.” A dark shadow loomed over Damnatio’s face. “Circumstances? What are you planning to do with my son?” The dark haired man snarled with his black palm spreading as frost started to chill his finger tips. “Your son agreed to be an experiment for the benefit of our kingdom. His rampage took the lives of many, Mr Staria.” The frost dispelled and Asteri looked at Asta. “Asta. You agreed to this?” The ice mage completely looked over the part where Damnatio mentioned Asta taking lives but focused on Asta’s impulsive decision. “After the ball, I’ll be a test subject. Don’t worry, it’s not going to be bad!” Asta assured his father, who wasn’t so convinced. Yami decided to stay silent for the moment until he felt tension and anger flare up in the oldest Starias. “Aright, did you call us here to aggravate the demons or to give instructions?” Yami saw the five leaf grimoire slightly light up and rumble. “Yes. Damnatio has given the order to restrain both Asta and Mr. Staria for the time being.” Yami unleashed his katana and Beatrice got out her grimoire. “Yeah, the hell you are. You’re not laying a hand on my family.” Beatrice snarled. “Mrs. Staria. You’re lucky that I will still allow your son to attend the Silva ball tomorrow evening after his rampage. As for your son, he’s a demon and we don’t know what he’s capable off.” Two soldiers surrounded both of them. Asta wasn’t getting aggressive simply because of the fact that he didn’t want his family to get into trouble. “Granny. Yami.” Asta softly stated meanwhile him and Asteri were being restrained and cuffed by the knights. Asta winced when his left wrist was tightly restricted. “It’s ok. I’ll be fine.” Asta sighed sadly. Asteri had no other choice but to obey if he didn’t want trouble for his son. “Asta…Asteri…” Beatrice softly sighed, watching as the two were being escorted out of the hall. Julius looked defeated as he surrendered to Damnatio’s tactics. “I hope it is just a restrain…if you hurt my brat then I’ll-“

“No harm will come to either of them whilst retrained. It’s for the benefit of the Clover Kingdom.” Damnatio reassured, cutting off the dark mage. With gritted teeth and an ungodly grip on his katana, Yami surrendered and put his weapon away. Beatrice gave in and inserted the grimoire back in her sachet. A small smile carved itself on Damnatio’s face as he finally acknowledged that his plan was coming together. Julius’ expression said it all. Ever since everyone found out about him being a kid, Julius pretty much had no political power and had little to no say in such matters. The only people who still received orders from him were the captains and the hyper ups who trusted him. Unfortunately, Damnatio received more power as they waited for a new Wizard King. The chairman now made more decisions where his manipulative, yet subtle tactics, manage to overlook the public eye and gain their trust. With the red skies and demon predicament, the people wanted justice. They wanted someone to stand up and get rid of the devils. Damnatio was the only one who did that meaning the people absolutely trusted him and his devious antics. “You’re dismissed.” The chairman shooed. The two scoffed, swiftly getting out of the office as they slammed the door behind them leaving the time and scale mage alone. “Are you really that egotistical? Do you really think tearing a family apart will solve your issues? Asta is going to die in a few days and you’re doing this. What benefit is there?” Damnatio gave the stressed Julius a questionable glare. “This will ensure the safety of the already grieving public. I know how much you want to end discrimination but remember your place. You’re a hierarchy that the public is supposed to depend on. Stop playing checkered and start playing chess.” Damnatio scolded the child, leaving the room with scale and chin high. Julius exhaled a dissatisfied breath, running his hands through his messy hair. However, another thing lay on his mind. A predicament which was there a day before the curse “Celestial presence…what are you and why were you there?” 

Beatrice and Yami arrived outside where they both walked down the hill with a blank stare towards the base. The conversation there was silent with not a single word emitted from their mouths. The pair arrived at the base where everyone was nervously awaiting for their return. “Captain! You’re back!” When they arrived, the pair were greeted by Noelle who was up in the captains face and instantly looking for the boy and his father. “Where’s Asta?” So, Yami and Beatrice sat the kids down and explained every detail from their journey and their predicament with the chairman. Noelle stood up and in the process the chair flipped over with her sheer rage. “Then let’s go bust them out! Like hell I’m waiting until the ball!” Noelle exclaimed. Some, but not all, were fascinated by Noelle’s behaviour and attitude to save the man she bombarded with spells everyday. The squad cheered with agreement and were ready to storm the parliament.

“No.” Beatrice stopped everyone. Some glared at the women with malicious intent and others looked more passively at the respected veteran. They were hungry for an answer. “The anti-magic doesn’t belong to Asta nor Liebe. It has its own mind and can go rampage at any time and harm more people if not Asta as well. Asta is now a danger to himself and others.” Beatrice concluded. As everyone muttered among each other, Noelle slammed the table which startled everyone but Beatrice and Yami. “No. I don’t care how dangerous he is. Asta can control his powers and Liebe is someone who can also be trusted!” Noelle protested. “Miss Silva. It took for me to invade their thoughts to snap them out and that barely did it.” Beatrice replied. “But it’s what triggered it! Liebe saw a vision of his brother which led to his anger overtaking. For the past two years, we were family to Asta and we are not allowing him to be used as some kind of toy for the hierarchy!” Noelle exhaled angrily, tears flowing down her face as her voice quivered, “I just…don’t want to waste the remainder of his life chasing after his freedom. Asta spent his whole life living to survive but can’t he just survive to life for these last forty six days?” The whole room felt their heart drop. Some were oblivious to what Noelle was feeling towards the boy meanwhile some knew. One of the people who knew was Beatrice and she knew this was making a scene. “Miss Silva. May I talk to you in private?” Noelle lightly gasped as she wiped her tears away but followed Beatrice outside. “Well, carry on with your antics then. Or I’ll kill you.” Yami acknowledged this wasn’t some sort of freak show so ordered the squad to take their minds off of the matter and instead focus on something else.

Noelle wiped her tears away. She was supposed to be a strong maiden and a member of the Silva family! How dare she cry in front of a veteran who was also Asta’s grandma? “You know. I was like you when I was your age. Refusing to convey any emotions.” Noelle slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion. “H-huh?” Noelle’s voice still quivered. Beatrice put two hands on her shoulders and gave her a warm smile. “You don’t have to prove you’re strong by suppressing emotions. I know how you feel towards my son.” She saw Noelle blush a wild red and yet she didn’t deny what Beatrice was saying.

“You are beautiful inside out. A maiden, a warrior, just like your mother.”

“I’m sorry. If I knew this would happen, I wouldn’t have tried to find you.” Asta apologised, being escorted down the dark hallway and into the dungeon. “Don’t worry. I’ve spent a fair share of my life in jail.” Asteri reassured. Asta lifted his head up to look at Asteri but the guards forcefully shoved it back down. “Not another word from you demons.” The guards warned. The two sweat dropped, wanting to lash out but managing to control themselves. They reached the downstairs which consisted of a few jail cells dimly lit up by some lanterns. A few rusted chain dangled off the ceiling and even some skeletons were left rotting in some cells. The smell was revolting making Asta, a half dead, gag. “In!” A guard barged Asta into his cell but the other mage was too scared to barge Asteri so he just allowed the man to unwilling walk in. Asta grunted, falling onto his wound which still wasn’t healed. The boy tossed over, feeling a string of black blood run down the side of his mouth. “I’ll be taking this.” The mage confiscated his grimoire and wrapped a chain around it that prohibited Liebe from coming out. Asta helplessly reached out in efforts to grab his rumbling book but the guard laughed, kicked Asta in the stomach ,where he gagged, and closed the cell door. Asteri clutched the bars of his opposite cell and called out for Asta in a desperate tone.

“I’m fine, dad, I am. This is just repercussions of my wound.” Asta leaned over the bin and threw up black into the bin. He wiped his chin, gasped and lay against the wall meanwhile clutching his leaking wound. “Hey, old man.” Asta huffed out, drenched with cold sweat. Asteri hummed, looking back up at Asta. “You said something about being in prison before. What did you do?” Asteri chuckled, resting his arms in between the bars as he somehow managed to sneak in a cigar. Asteri placed it between his lips; the toxic smell of smoke quickly stinking up the whole room. Asta sat there, watching with a tilted smile at his father’s smug attitude. “It’s how I met your mother. Both ended up in prison over dumbass things.” Asteri scoffed, tipping some ash onto the floor. “Hey, son. Can you hear me?” Asteri saw Asta tipping between consciousness and closed curtains. Damn, that guard really did a number on him. “Mum ey…was she a nice person?” Asta mumbled incoherently. It seems the prison story would have to wait till the memories. “She was…wonderful. Licita and your grandpa were both hyperactive and loud like you. It seems you-“ Asteri heard dragged breathing and when he looked over he saw Asta now unconscious and clumsily slouching against the prison bed with a goofy smile. Asteri smiled, allowing his thoughts to drift off with every puff he took out of that damn cigar.

Chapter 16: Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback really keep me motivated and replying to your questions/feedback is also wonderful! Kudos if you’ve enjoyed, I’ll see you next week and during this time I’ll finish editing the chapters so they make sense. Chapters 1-6 have been edited so if you wish to reread feel free!
> 
> PS: Any plot holes/ tags not yet mentioned will be covered soon so please bare with me ☺️  
> -Evanora❤️


	16. Chapter 16: Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos as it helps and motivates me!

“Oi! Wake up!” 

Asta winced to a rude awakening by a guard kicking him right in the gut allowing black blood to curl down the side of his lip. It was the same guard that ruthlessly threw Asta into the cell the day before. The man threw down some bread and walked out of the cage. “Your captain will be here soon. Eat this and get ready, brat. And you!” He turned to Asteri who was just casually smoking his morning cigar. “Where did you get that?” The demon shrugged, playing dumb. “Don’t know. You should be more specific.” The guard groaned and grumbled some words before walking out; not bothering to deal with the stubborn man. Well, that’s what he tried to portray but it was clear the man thought too highly for himself and was actually frightened of the taller convict. Even without his grimoire, the guard sensed an ominous sensation from Asteri. “Morning, son.” Asteri finally greeted, turning his ocean eyes to Asta who stumbled onto his feet. God, Liebe must be in a world of pain as well. “Hey, old man.” Asta sighed. Asteri hummed. “How long were you awake for?” Asta could tell his old man was tired. Slouching clumsily, heavy bags underneath his eyes and lids struggling to stay open as he looked at his son meanwhile tapping the cigar to get rid of the ash building up. “All night.” The man admitted, exhaling a heavy puff of smoke. Asteri dropped his cigar onto the floor along with the other pile of used blunts that were stomped out. Honestly, was he worse than Captain Yami?; Asta wasn’t sure. “About what?” Asta questioned. “About how I would have to relive the events again and how everyone would have to see my story. It ain’t a pretty one, despite how much I was loved.” It doesn’t matter how loving and humble his family was, Asteri seemed to be troublesome and maybe was influenced by bad surroundings. Asta could only wonder what happened for his father to do bad deeds even though he was loved. “Love can blind you, Asta.” Asteri spoke, almost like he could hear his son’s thoughts.

Alas, a bit of light leaked into the dingy cell which, after not seeing the brightness in a while, blinded Asta. Captain Yami came down, supervised by Damnatio who had his face curled in disgust. “Morning, captain.” Asta yawned. Asteri simply waved, mockingly, at the hierarchy. “The room smells of ash.” Damnatio coughed as he looked at the source of the problem: Asteri and his ungodly pile of cigars. “Yeah, sorry. Couldn’t be asked to sleep, too busy being a demon.” Damnatio rolled his eyes and unlocked both their cages. “Hey…where’s my grimoire? Where’s Liebe?” Next thing Asta knew there was a scale in his face. “Since you’re a danger to society, your grimoire will be confiscated for the time being. As for your demon, he has permission to wonder under supervision, for the time being.” Damnatio explained.  
“Wait…what about me going back home?”  
“Did you forget about the deal? After the ball, you can forget about your freedom. I’ve already got a contract ready to sign to ship you off to the Diamond Kingdom.” As soon as Damnatio mentioned the Diamond Kingdom, something in Asteri seemed to stir. It was a cold rage and a heart ablaze with animosity towards that man in front of him. No, not again. “Yeah, the fuck you are.” Yami hissed. Yes, they had a plan to bust Asta out but the Diamond Kingdom trip was an unexpected call and it made Yami question if they could actually save Asta if that decision was put in place. “Hell no. Asta will live the rest of his life normally without being a test subject of another kingdom. You lay a hand on him, I’ll destroy your whole hierarchy in the name of my son.” Asteri threatened, putting a protective hand in front of Asta. Damnatio looked unimpressed as he hovered a single hand above his grimoire. Asteri was ready to counter and start a feud if he had to ensure Asta’s wellbeing. “Damnatio, is everything alright?” From the top of the staircase was Julius looking down at the four with narrowed eyes.

“They’re late…” Nozel sighed, resorting to asking Julius to get the pair. Honestly, who’s idea was it to let Yami and Damnatio go together? “Do you think Asta’s father may be causing trouble?” Fuegoleon inquired. The room was full of everyone who was present last time including the Heart Kingdom Queen and Gaja. “My brother always causes trouble. However, this time it’s Damnatio provoking him.” Liebe corrected, clutching their grimoire. Beatrice narrowed her eyes and nervously tapped her arm. If Asteri was to get angry, it would be huge trouble. “I wonder what he looks like.” Rill awed, wondering if Asta takes after Mr Staria by any means. “Probably short and annoying just like the brat.” Jack queezed at the thought of a forty something year old man being small and loud. “You never know. He could be some tall, handsome dude that looks nothing like Asta.” Dorothy chirped, blushing at the thought. The others snickered. No way. “They’re coming.” Nozel tensed upon sensing the mana of Julius. There was a bit of a ruckus behind the door before it burst open to reveal Asteri. Certainly, no one expected it. The only correlation between him and Asta that the group could see was the ridiculous hair style. “Wow. So much people.” The man awed, admiring the wonderful mana. “And they’re all gathered here for me? I’m pleasured.” The group watched with admirable eyes at the chiselled, cloaked figure that came closer towards them. Yep, Dorothy was right. Nothing like Asta. “WHOOAAHHH! YOU’RE ASTA’S DAD?” The youngest paint mage couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. With dazzled eyes and face of admiration, Rill started eyeing him head to toe which made Asteri feel uneasy. As some captains were uneasy by the demon, they didn’t expect even Rill to close his distance. “Yes. My real name is Asteri but call me Mr Staria for curse reasons. Also-“ The man held up Rill by the collar and lifted the enthusiastic mage off the ground. “Isn’t he like fresh out the womb? Is he really a hierarchy?” Asteri asked, turning to Yami who snorted at the remark. “Clover mages are truly remarkable. We have many youngsters with potential and extraordinary magic that Rill, our youngest captain in history, became a captain at only 18!” Julius bragged, beaming and praising his signature colleagues. Asteri let go. “Yeah, you’re a kid as well again.” Yami reminded. Asteri rose a brow. “Again?” He asked. “Long story.” 

“Can we just get to it?” Nozel hurried coldly and impatiently. “Alright fancy pants. Remember, this is an invasion of my privacy so I decide when we do this.” Asteri replied just as coldly, instantly building up tension between him and the captain. Beatrice and Noelle both looked at Asteri; who were suddenly both close to each other. “Listen, demon. I wouldn’t mind executing you right here right now.” Asteri, however, couldn’t keep his wide eyes off the youngest Silva. Noelle gave him a small smile, assuring him. Beatrice nodded, confirming what Asteri was thinking. A small smile curved on Asteri’s face. “I apologise. We’ll get on right away.” The captains were shocked at the quick change of attitude towards the seemingly stubborn man. Nozel lowered his hands from his grimoire. “Before we start…” Asteri lowered himself to Asta’s eye level. “If you feel during the thing that you need to cry or take a moment, feel free to because what you’re about to see is not pretty.” Asta nodded. Asteri sighed, heaving himself up onto his knees as his tail swang around anxiously. “Since the ball is coming up, we only have the morning. We could go right to the subject but for Asta’s sake I think it’s only fair if he sees the full story.” Julius said. No one in the room disagreed or grumbled. Asta has done so much for the kingdom, no, the continent, so it makes sense he at least sees his past. Everyone was certain that Asteri wouldn’t randomly die, unlike the Triad. Marx got the confirmation from Julius and lifted his grimoire and was ready to activate the spell. He casted it.

“Damn it, Asteri. You were already trouble without a grimoire!”

The view manifested to the point of view set in a jail cell. The guard locked the door with a heavy sigh. “Aw, cam’ on. Cut me some slack, they started it.” The younger teased, slouching against the jail bars as he attempted to jab the guard with his finger. “You assaulted a group of women.” The stout spectacles scolded. “If they wanna be part of that life, they better adapt to beatings from people other than their husbands. They also started on me, I was being a gentlemen at first.” The stout man shook and scratched his balding head. “You better grow out of this attitude, young man.” The guard finally scolded, walking away; or rather stomping away. “Talk about a double standard!” The door to the jail cells slammed shut, leaving Asteri at a loss. He sighed, leaning against the desk where he admired himself in the mirror. The 15 year old had a much younger face and leaner figure. Black hair tied back in a ponytail, eyes narrow and skin pale as porcelain which correlated to his consistent, demonic appearance. Lighting a cigar, Asteri illegally smoked in his jail cell.

“Oi. You.” Asteri looked around to the source of the voice before spotting a female directly in front of him and also in a cell. Her eyes were a wide emerald and hair a short, ash blonde. Her face was young and so was her high voice. The female wore a long, white shirt and black trousers that were ankle high. Her boots were brown and dirty from what seemed like mud. “Oh?” Asteri walked up to the bars. “Can I have one? Ya know, a cigar.” Asteri laughed, mockingly. “Hell no. You haven’t even got your grimoire yet.” Asteri pointed out, not seeing a belt nor a book at her possession. The women rolled her eyes and pouted. “Didn’t you just turn 15? I’m literally a few months from getting my grimoire so allow it.” The women begged, eyes as big and greedy as planets. Asteri rolled his eyes and slid a packet to the foreign girl along with a lighter. “Good luck with lung cancer.” Asteri mocked as the women lit the cigar, took a drag and exhaled. It baffled Asteri that she didn’t choke. “Tell me, why are you throwing your life away like this? You’re quite the elegant women, why not get some rich guy who can spoil you?” Out of curiosity and being bored, Asteri started a conversation. He waited for her to take another drag before she responded. “I’m an orphan with no status who run away from her fate.”  
“And what is the fate you speak of?” The women was quiet, refusing to speak. Asteri smirked. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. From one convict to another.” Licita sighed, double checking that they were alone in the area. No mana other than theirs was present. “I’m a subject to the Diamond Kingdom. A lab rat. I ran away and purposely got myself in trouble so they wouldn’t find me.” Asteri was about to take another puff of his cigar but paused when he heard about the Diamond Kingdom. “Tsk. It’s one horror story after another from that place. My mum was a subject to that after being illegally shipped of into a war. Let me tell you, it fucked her up.” Asteri slipped a laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. “Well, I’m gonna go back!”  
“Huh? Isn’t that a death wish?”  
“I have one family there. When I get my grimoire, I’m going to go back there and run away with him!”  
“What you gonna do in the meantime?”  
“Train and steal so me and him can have a bright future ahead of us.”  
“Good luck with that.”

After a heavy dialogue, there was a silence between the pair as they treated themselves to their cigarettes. The audience watched, already knowing who the other women was just by putting their looks together. The area around Asteri and Licita was tense and awkward as they didn’t know what to talk about for a while. “Hey. You’re a demon, right. How do you get away with your appearance?” Asteri laughed. “You just noticed? Well, since you’re not around here you wouldn’t know.” The demon stomped out his cigar. “My father and mother are respected people. Even though my father was possessed by a demon, which caused a mutation in me, people respected him and therefore were lenient towards me.” Asteri explained. “Wait, so they’re just ok with demons wondering around their nation? What does the King and Queen say about it?” The women gasped, loud and full of curiosity. “King Loyce and Queen Victoria were actually friendly with my family due to their heroism. My mother’s adoptive family was also close to the Grimberryalls.” Asteri explained. He could see the twinkle in the ash-blonde’s eyes. Not to blame her, it’s not every day you hear such a life story from a stranger who’s also partially demon. “Your family loves you and you have an opportunity at a great life…why are you misbehaving?” Her voice was lower and somewhat full of sorrow. She looked unimpressed and in a scolding manner towards Asteri. “Because I hate expectations. I’m not going to be goody two shoes and live life like a gentleman. I’m not going to live the posh lifestyle like my mother grew up with.” 

“Hey, may I ask your name?” The ash haired asked. “Asteri. Asteri Staria. You?” The women beamed enthusiastically. “Licita. Licita Crossia!” There seemed to be no more words exchanged as silence drowned over. The memory fast forward to what seemed to be the next day as Licita fell asleep and the view went dark for a bit. Asta scoffed at the fact both his parents smoked as Yami attempted to defend it as a rather deadly coping mechanism. ‘If you don’t die doing it, you’re not doing it right!’ as the man would declare loudly. Marx asked for their attention as the memory started to reform with Asteri just watching over Licita sleep. She was also startled by the opening of the door and the leak of the first light in a while. Licita sensed a foreign mana and instantly tensed at the ominous feeling. Asteri simply kept his cool, eyes trailing the pair of silhouettes that made their way through the hallways. “Your nephew needs to be disciplined, Mr Zogratis. He just turned 15, he cannot keep doing this.” The spectators watched with great hostility at the demanding figure. There he was: Dante Zogratis in all his shitty glory. The man’s clothing wasn’t all different to how he was before he died. A brown undergarment with this time white fur surrounding his shoulders instead of the deadly black. The man’s green orbs judged the delinquent. “Yo, uncle.” Asteri waved, blowing smoke in the man’s face. Licita said nothing but shivered under the magnificent mana. “You fool.” The view swirled as a fist punched Asteri square in the face causing the cigar to fall out and blood to drip down his nose. “You’re growing up in a noble environment, how dare you act so uncouth?” Asteri looked up, seeing Dante’s face curling in disgust as he wiped the blood. “I’m sorry that things didn’t work out with you and mum. Don’t need to take it out on me though.” Asteri teased with a sadistic grin. Dante scoffed. “I’m simply telling you off because your father cannot due to his ‘love’. You’re like this because of Simone.” The older man mocked his father’s love towards him and therefore mocked Simone; which Asteri didn’t appreciate. “What did you come here for?”Asteri coldly demanded. Dante didn’t reply but gave the nod of confirmation to the guard who opened the door to the cell. He pushed Asteri out of it. “This is my last time bailing you. Next time I’m going to leave you here to rot.” Asteri simply gave an eye roll as he was unaffected by the threat. He was in the Spade prison countless times and thought of a plan to escape if things were dire. “Oi. Licita.” Just as they were about to leave, Asteri slid has hand in and dropped a few hundred yen. “How did you get this?” Licita loudly whispered, picking up the notes and quickly placing it in her pockets. “Pocket money. When you get out, this should cover it for a few weeks.” Dante called Asteri over. The man waved and walked away as he sprinted to his uncle. Their conversation was low with the only exchange of words being basic greetings and questions. When they reached the outside, the morning seemed new and bright, Asteri let out a deserved stretch and flinched when the sun hit his face. “So, grumpy, what’s the matter?”

“Me and your mother decided that you will be joining the Spade Army.” Asteri’s jaw dropped and eyes widened. “What? What did dad say?” Asteri asked, getting up close and personal to Dante. “Of course, he didn’t want to do it unwillingly but me and your mother cannot stand your delinquency any longer. You will devote your life to protecting this country.”  
“B-but-“  
“There’s no ifs buts or maybes, it’s absolute. You will begin your heroism by choosing what division you want to join and, if the warriors are impressed, one may even take you as their apprentice. You will then complete your training. If you deliberately fail or purposely embarrass us, there will be grave consequences.” Asteri frowned but kept his temper under control, even though one hand was touching the blue and white grimoire with hostile intent. Asteri always thought something was wrong with Dante and the rest of the siblings for the matter. All of the siblings looked early 30’s even though they were all in their late 50’s. An unlawfully presence was emitted from Dante which sometimes sent his instincts into overdrive. Was it the man’s weird demeanour which gave Asteri the ominous feeling or was it something more suspicious? There was nothing left to say so Asteri kept his mouth shut and lowered his hand. A small grin of dominance curved itself onto Dante’s face. “Since toady is a very special day, you will be staying at the Zogratis estate for the meantime.” The pair walked up to a carriage which was parked and ready to take them to their location. The driver opened the cartridge door and allowed the pair to sit down in the golden engraved interior and the rich velvet. A quick lash of the whip and they sped away towards the estate. “The rules are simple, Asteri.” Dante leaned over to Asteri who was forced to sit up straight. “King Loyce has permitted us to dine at the Grimberryall palace tonight to celebrate the engagement of his son, Prince Loyce, and his fiancé, Ciel Sora. You will act appropriately, you will behave and you will be an example of the Staria family. Don’t embarrass me or your parents there.” Asteri didn’t reply but silently agreed. The uneasy atmosphere allowed Asteri’s mind to wonder into a world of his own ideologies. He was never really found of the royal society simply due to the pompous rich. He was always told how other nations, such as the Clover Kingdom, suffered way worse but that wasn’t the point. Just the expectations of living a proper and untainted life perplexed him. Humans and demons are both animosity that has been mixed into one entity; a rebellious delinquent. Being evil and wicked was a trait the hierarchy loved to adapt to by placing crude roles and high social standards. Well, fuck those. Being a devil, being mixed, doesn’t make you more evil or someone with bad intentions. Asteri was a saint compared to those people and that’s why being put into a powerful social group felt hypocritical. Asteri didn’t consider himself an anomaly or someone made to be treated differently because of appearance. You can live the rebellious life you want no matter who you are and the people who say otherwise can shove expectations far up their ass.

However, Asteri loved his parents dearly. Beatrice was a women with a strong heart who had Asteri’s sense of justice and equality. The women was proper and conducted herself appropriately under the influence of the Zogratis siblings and the hierarchy. Their dull and nonchalant attitude make both of them care free and tactical yet one uses their initiative to serve and protect meanwhile the other uses it for rebellious intent. Simone was kind and caring with a boisterous and lenient character. Appearance wise, Asteri is mostly Simone mainly judged by the mane of hair both the Starias possessed. Him and Simone shared a very common similarity other than their figure and hair; the sense of defying expectations. Simone had no status, no contact with family and was a demon but still beat Dante to Beatrice by a universe. Simone went from an orphaned demon-possessed to then defying and proving himself as he gained the trust of the country. Asteri’s parents worked so hard for a better future and yet he rewards them by being troublesome- was what Asteri was always told. Is there a future for him?; he didn’t know. At this point, it seems his parents created a better future for themselves rather than him. May the sails of fate decide his paths; hero or villain, they’ll see but Asteri would rather die than sit around and act like a fake all his life.

“We’re nearly here.” Asteri pulled away from the window, eyes readjusting from the pane to the estate a few minutes on top of a hill: the same place where Dante was first introduced to the elegance of Beatrice- a story which Asteri was told many times. “Hey. You know the decision is for your own good?” Dante reassured, attitude cooling down from his harsh tone earlier. Asteri scoffed. “Yeah right. As if you care about me.” Dante shook his head and placed a hand on Asteri’s shoulder. “Even though we have our ups and downs, you’re still my nephew. It’s good to be a bit rebellious but not criminal.” The eldest Zogratis scolded. Asteri didn’t exchange eye contact and felt the hand lift off his shoulder followed by a disappointed sigh. “You wouldn’t rather be married to a random women and bear kids at a young age, would you? By serving the country, you can make a good name for yourself as well as choosing a bride.”

“You see, this is what pisses me off.” Dante rose a brow. Was the opportunity at and adequate life such a bad idea? “Expectations. Can I just live my life how I want to? Why do I have to sacrifice my life for standards?” Asteri exclaimed. Dante shook his head and leaned back against the velvet once more. “You’ll never know what true sacrifice is until you have to give up yourself for the thing you love most.” Asteri rose his head in a perplexed manner. “What?” Dante widened his eyes, noticing what he just said and simply shrugged it off with a smile. “Nothing.” Asteri payed no more attention to Dante. The pair stayed silent until reaching the estate gates where the carriage man opened the door again. The pair stepped out and Dante was greeted imminently by his ‘lover’. “Dante, dear.” Asteri looked forward to see Gemma standing at the door of the estate. The women didn’t look much different with face slightly more wrinkly and silky, white gown slightly modified whilst keeping its mermaid style. Gemma attacked Dante with kisses and affection all meanwhile Asteri gagged and moved away from the two.  
Moving towards the estate, he saw two figures at the door- both formally dressed. One was wearing a red dress and the other a black suit with hair tied in a man bun. Asteri smirked. “Why hello, mother, father.” As two pairs of emeralds and sapphire orbs stared their delinquent son down.

Chapter 17: Truth Of The Hierarchy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing...
> 
> Kudos, comment and have a fantastic day. Till next week!
> 
> -Evanora


	17. Chapter 17: Truth Of The Hierarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m changing the pace of this to be faster because I don’t think anyone cares about the tiny details so I basically skipped over the dinner. Don’t worry, Aster’s personality and character will be developed/ touched on during the memories. The memories won’t last more than five chapters and the story will be fast paced. However, let me know if you guys want me to slow down the pace. Since I draw a lot of the stuff I think about, it tends to be fast but Ill try to slow it down if you guys wants.
> 
> Comment, kudos and share. Till next week!
> 
> -Evanora 👁👅👁

“Yeah, I definitely don’t take after you…” Asta said, the memory temporarily stopping to accommodate his statement. “Yeah ok, goody two shoes. Hasn’t that kindness got you into trouble numerous times?” Asteri questioned. Kindness was such a vague term nowadays. They lived in a tarnished and cruel world with injustice and corruption- why was an act of love or consideration so rare and frowned upon nowadays? Asta put on a warm smile. “Because most people who have been through something are corrupted by evil and revenge. Most have never been shown affection by the people around them. It’s hard for even me to stay positive sometimes- heck, there were even times when I locked myself in my room and cried because of the stuff that happened. However, being a kind person resembles that you have a strong and compassionate heart that helps people guide them into the light. If people doubt me or hurt me, Ill prove them wrong by accomplishing what I have vowed rather than seeking unlawful justice.” Asta stated. The whole room listened to Asta with learning intentions. The boy has had every reason to turn against their kingdom; to go berserk on those who hurt him. Instead, Asta stayed strong and generous through the hardships and even aided those who were corrupted. With his devilish power but a heart of gold, he made everyone believe in Asta’s ideology and view of injustice and corruption- the country has to change and it will under the influence of Asta who has forty four days to live which was something the captains, and the others, believed Asta could do in that short time: the boy was extraordinarily determined. “Well, what is it you vowed? What is it your love and ideology wants so desperately?” Asteri challenged. 

“I want to change the world. I want to change the view of the hierarchy and demonstrate even the lowly can accomplish their aspirations. I will do that by becoming the Wizard King; the embodiment of the magical knights.” Instead of words of encouragement or advice, Asta’s heart sunk to his chest. The man burst out laughing. Upon reading this KI, both Yami and Asta determined he wasn’t laughing out of mockery bur rather not knowing how to react to the ludicrous vow. Some of the captains looked at Asteri with a dirty look but Beatrice was absolutely enraged. Asteri felt a kick to his chin which send an excruciating pain up his lower jaw and tongue. His neck harshly lowered and blood dripped drown his mouth. “Oi, you trying to kill me or something?” Asteri hissed, wiping the string of blood. Beatrice clearly couldn’t read KI and couldn’t decipher that Asteri simply laughed to fill the knowing pain of his son dying soon. “How dare you laugh at someone’s dream when you spent seventeen years hungry for revenge? Even if its not out of mockery and out of pain, now dare you disrespect your son like that!” Beatrice exclaimed, throwing a kick this time at the sitting man’s stomach. “You don’t even know what happened with me after you died so don’t give me that damn crap! You can beat me up and kick me after you see why I and Veronica left Asta at the church after finding him!” So much more questions arose. Who was Veronica and more importantly what was the reason Asteri refused to take Asta in again? Did the man just give up or was there something more? “Yeah, there better be because I’ve waited nearly two decades for you to show up. You didn’t even bother to show yourself once and introduce yourself to your own son.” Liebe snarled with hostility. Asteri sighed deeply, remorse engraved deeply in those ocean eyes. “Are you implying that I don’t love my son?” Those eyes swiftly turned from guilt to hate towards his own brother and mother. The maiden stepped back, acknowledging the room getting chillier in Asteri’s rage. The man’s arm started to illuminate with a deadly blue with the room starting to freeze under the anger as well as his left eye starting to turn an unforgiving white. “Oi, Asteri. I don’t think that’s what Beatrice nor Liebe were implying.” Yami scoffed, ice moving down to his feet. The captains were ready to defend themselves if things turned dire. Asteri noticed Yami’s words and instantly calmed down. Undine was ready to launch herself in front of the Queen to protect her highness from the icy area as well as protect everyone else if she had to. Asteri turned back to normal with the whole room still, ironically frozen at the rage. “I’m sorry.” Asteri apologised, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. “Old man…are you ok?” Asta attempted to reassure but was given a cold shoulder which was a self-explanatory answer. “Listen, you icy bastard. If you can’t control your rage, I wouldn’t mind showing you a taste of this godly flame.” The lioness threatened, her flaming paw clutching Asteri’s head. “Whats an ice to a flame?” Mareleaona demanded, attempting to pose a threat. “What’s ‘godly’ to a non-believer?” The last thing anyone needed was tension between the hot-headed and the rebellious. “That’s enough. Miss Vermillion, Asteri. Stop this foolishness! Once this is all said and done, you may resolve this but right now we have bigger things to take care of!” Among the chaos, it seemed everyone forgot their place and the situation they were in. Acknowledging Beatrice’s seniority, the eldest Vermillion put her flame away and retreated to the crowd of people. “A fight between these two, are you serious?” Liebe asked, whispering into Beatrice’s ear. “It seems you all forgot your positions.” Damnatio reminded, finally saying something after silently spectating in the corner. “We are here to find out the Triad’s motive. Stop treating the Starias as guests of honour because after this the kid will spend the rest of his miserable life as a t-“ There was a chilling sensation suddenly as a black icicle skimmed the side of the judge’s head- getting rid of some of his hair. The ice nearly hit Fuegoleon who swiftly caught it and melted it. “Not another damn word from you, mole chin. If I hear you say a single word come put of that royal mouth of yours, I will kill you.” Just being reminded of Asta’s fate makes Asteri want to crush that mage’s skull into a million pieces. 

“I think that is quite enough.” All eyes turned to the disappointed Julius. “Like Beatrice mentioned, we have much bigger things to take care of. Marx, can you do the honours again.” Julius was visibly annoyed by the delay of the memories. Everyone nodded or hummed in agreement, giving Marx the confirmation he needed.

“Asteri. Were you giving your uncle trouble again?” Simone scolded rather passively as the man entered the enchanted atmosphere. “Got into a fight again. Had to try this bad boy out.” The delinquent laughed, taping his grimoire pouch with a devilish smirk. “Look at the state of you! The audacity of you, Asteri!” Beatrice exclaimed, pointing towards the mirror. His black polo shirt, which Asteri had a big fit over it since he didn’t want white, was untucked and unbuttoned at the top as well as his collar was left sticking up. The clothing he was wearing was stained with blood and grime. “Simone. Take care of your street rat.” Gemma rudely remarked, hooking her arm around Dante in a smug manner. The body mage said nothing. “Oi, who are you calling a street ra-“ Asteri was cut off. “Will do, Miss Zogratis.” The father escorted Asteri quietly and swiftly up the stairs and into a spare room where the older man locked the door.

The room was noble with a royal carpet and a king sized bed. The area was rather undecorated since it was a spare room with only a few paintings, curtains and a rug on the floor- for a peasant, it would be a treat, for a royal, this is unsightly, for Asteri; this is just fine. Great, he was gonna get a scolding from his old man now. Asteri sat on the bed where a suit was laid out, presumably for him. “What a moody women.” Simone muttered under his breath, standing against the door with crossed arms and a pissed off look. Well that was unexpected. “Tell me about it. If she had a flavour it would be salt.” Simone slipped an accidental laugh under his breath. “Look, I know how you feel but compose yourself, Asteri. You came in looking like you came out of a dumpster.” The banter stopped, Simone got serious and Asteri tensed. “You know I wouldn’t have and issue with it but today is a special day.” Simone saw the look on Asteri’s face and how he refused to give him any eye contact. The ice mage heard a long sigh before a figure towered over Asteri. “Look, if you behave for the rest of the day, I wont make you wear a man bun.” There was a dragged silence before the pair burst into a laughter. “Ok, fine.” Asteri calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye, “I’ll clean up.” 

The memory skipped about an hour to Asteri coming out of the spare room. He looked like a completely different person with formal attire. Like promised, Asteri’s mane stayed but was forced to be swept back with gel. His unruly hair wouldn’t co-operate hence the little bits of the spiky mess was still sticking out. Asteri wore a formal suit- nothing special, just something too formal for the delinquent’s liking. He opened the chamber door to be greeted with the sun setting in and the moon starting to leak through the tinted windows. “Wasn’t it the morning like an hour ago?” Probably, he just thought so, thanks to his little hours off sleep whilst watching over that Licita girl and losing track of time in the mean time . Asteri hummed, sensing an unusual mana mixing with Dante’s. The boy was told many times to mind his own business, if the scenarios were any different he would, but this chilling feeling attracted Asteri in an unwilling manner. As Asteri got closer, he became more frightened of the foreign yet powerful feeling. What was his uncle doing The demon peeked through the gap of the door and gasped upon setting eyes on the figure that was talking to Dante. A demon was towering over Dante as a shadow on his wall- a silhouette of two horns sticking up on top of its head and presumably a cloak covering its complete body. The demon had two sets of wings, indicating its high status, and possessed long, thin hair. Asteri, still looking through the gaps, managing to conceal most of his mana to make his presence unknown to the demon and Dante. “Zogratis. It has been fifteen years since our contact. What is taking you so long?” The shadow asked, watching as Dante searched through files. “I need time, Lucifero. Gathering information isn’t easy and making a contract will be too risky. The other two are taking their times as well.” Lucifero? Contracts? Asteri’s father was a demonologist so he knew what they meant and the two’s intentions. The two were planning on creating a contract so that Dante could use more of the demon’s power and so Lucifero could distribute it with Dante. Even though Asteri heard a lot about demon hosts, Simone said how dangerous and scummy such actions were. Still feeling nauseous from the atmosphere, Asteri continued to listen for a little longer. “The most difficult part of it all is attempting to find a dark magic user and a tree user.” Dark magic? Tree magic? Asteri couldn’t put the dots together. Transfixed on his uncle, Asteri startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With hostile notions, the boy turned around sharply with a brief gasp. It was Liebe, no different from the present day. “Oi, Asteri. You shouldn’t be eavesdropping like that. Mum wants you downstairs.” Dante must have sensed the presence of the pair as the ominous feeling of Lucifero now vanished. Liebe noticed Asteri’s discomfort. “Hey. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Asteri reassured, obviously lying. ‘Was this how Dante stayed so young? Was this the reason I got such a cold feeling from him? And how on Earth did he make a contract with Lucifero, one of the senior devils?’ Asteri thought, sweat dripping down his head. “OI, stop sweating. Do you want to stink before we even get to the dinner?” Liebe scolded. Asteri felt it, that cold, ominous feeling looming behind him which could only be emitted from one person. Asteri slowly turned around and met Dante’s gaze with wide, frightened orbs. The man definitely knew of his presence and that he was stalking Lucifero and him. ‘That gaze…’ It was murderous and filled with animosity towards the smallest male. A devilish smirk and dark shadow decorated Dante’s face.

‘If I never listened in…maybe I wouldn’t have been so unfortunate.’

“Unfortunate? What exactly happened?” Julius asked as Marx dispelled for a moment to allow his mana to regain. A lost gaze was on Asteri’s face as he looked at the small Wizard King. “I found out Dante’s plan. Of course, no one believed me which was a help for Dante. That man dedicated years of his life to try and kill me. Me and the warriors, as well as Licita, worked hard not only to protect our child’s future but to protect a family of dark magic users from the Zogratis. Mr. Sukehiro. You asked how I knew you. Well, your family, as well as yourself, was the very family we devoted our lives to protecting.” All eyes turned to Yami who’s eyes were wide and mouth agape from shock. “What?” The captain paled, on the verge of collapsing it seemed. “Wait…so what exactly happened? What were they like as people?” Yami asked- no begged for an answer. Asteri sighed, preparing for an brief summary. “We took your family into hiding after we realised they were in danger. Your mother gave birth to you and cared for you. Your father…was the biggest piece of shit. Drinking, aggressive, abusive. Well when it was all said and then, after two long years, your family went back home. Not long after, we were called by your mother saying you went missing. Not only could this mean the end of the world but your mother was distraught. We searched but couldn’t find you. After Asta was born and everything cooled down, we checked back to see your mother dead and dad missing. We came to the conclusion that your mother was murdered by your father.“

The room was silent with not a word exchanged. Everyone looked at the Black Bulls Captain who had a soft frown on his face but other than that wasnt showing much emotion or concern. Some people weren't sure if Yami chose to do so or read generally not bothered by the truth he has just learned. Yami was not only a foreigner in their country but to emotions. The captain always put on a brave face in front of everyone meanwhile telling them to ‘surpass their limits’ and be a better versions of themselves. Was this slight discomfort pain? Sadness? “Yami. If you need a minute we can stop.”Julius tried to insist but Yami shook his head after he snapped out of his thoughts. The man's face turned from dull and frowned to then orbs re-lighting with his rebellious flame. “Captain…” Asta muttered. All the Black Bulls present huddled around Yami in an effort to comfort him. “Sheesh. You guys need to stop acting like I’ve gone soft. Now move away from me before I kill you all.” The moment of sadness was gone with the old Yami now back.

“HES SO ALOOF!” The Bulls moved away back to their respective places to avoid the wrath of their captain. Yami definitely appreciated the love he was given but didn’t want that to distract them from the real issue. This was about Asta and the Triad, not about him. “I’m fine…I’m not some baby.” There he was giving the cold shoulder to his, for once, concerned colleagues once again. “We were worried about you for once, foreigner, and you act like this.” Nozel coldly replied back. “My timbers are officially shivered.” Yami teased.

“Damnatio. What’s the time?” Julius asked, weary of the ball and time they had left. Damnatio fished out his pocket watch. “We started at 6AM and right now its closing to seven. We have five hours.” The mage concluded. “I see. I hope you don’t mind if we skip a few months. Even though we have time, it seems there’s a lot to cover.’’ Julius spoke. Asteri shrugged. “Alright. Be my guest.”

Four months later….

“Dante said I could chose if I wanted to be in the Zogratis Division, Staria Division, Grimberryall Division or a Warriors Apprentice! Why do I have to wait for them to choose me!” It’s been two months since the exam and its that time where nominees were being picked. There was a one week notice before they were chosen for them to get packed and prepare for the career of a mage. Back at home, which was a decently sized cabin, the family of Starias were having lunch. Now in more casual attire, the parents ate meanwhile having a conversation with their son. “Well, your criminal record doesn’t exactly help you. If you’re not happy with your position, you can take the exam again next year.” Beatrice said. “Remind me…what does each Division specialise on?” 

“The Zogratis Division focuses on spying and undercover research and is led by the Zogratis Siblings. The Staria Division focuses on patrolling, crimes and exploration missions as well as charity work and escort. The Grimberryall Division is led by Prince Loyce and, the now, Princess Ciel. Their members are elites who organise, train and take care of the Spade Kingdom as well as making trades and deals with other countries. A Warriors Apprentice does all of these.” Beatrice explained nonchalantly. Asteri moaned, slouching in his chair. “Can I not just join your division…” The male moaned. “Even if we chose you, you have to find out yourselves when the letter arrives.” Simone explained. “I must say, I didn’t expect you to hold back in that exam.” His father pointed out. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll use my real magic when things turn dire. For now, I’m using the devil’s power.”

Asteri waited…he waited another week before an owl entered through a portal and dropped a letter in his room. It fell on Asteri’s face when he failed to catch it in his hands. The male grumbled, sitting up and picking up the letter off his face to be met with fancy and cursive handwriting. “It’s probably the Staria Division…no need to tell them.” Asteri wasn’t surprised he was chosen but was sure it was his parents. No one would accept his criminal record even if he did outshine the rest. However, when Asteri opened the letter he let out a long ‘eyyyyyyyyy?’ in disbelief. Yep, this was definitely a piss take. Asteri wouldn’t have to bother if he joined the Staria Division simply because of his parents and the fact that they were the largest Division. The boy read the paragraph until his head hurt.

Asteri was picked as a Warriors Apprentice and not only any warrior but Ferolina Crimsondia; the most hot headed out of all them

“Well fuck.”

Chapter 18: The New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any tags/plot holes that haven’t been covered will be soon. I haven’t forgotten about the RFOF or Lily.
> 
> Well, see you next week and make sure to comment and kudos since it motives me and are literally the highlight of my day! This book is about to hit the half way line...
> 
> -Evanora


	18. Chapter 18: The New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As your may have seen i have taken a break because of two reasons:
> 
> .The fanfics two weeks ago came out so fast that it overtook my chapter by like five stories and no one has seen it
> 
> .Losing motivation because of the low demand.
> 
> I put a lot of effort into these and when people don’t react it makes me feel like there’s something wrong with the book and when no one criticises I feel like people have just lost interest. Me, as well as other authors on here, spend hours writing a single chapter and its vastly appreciated if at least a kudos or a short comment is given to tell us how we are doing. Well, no need for my nagging, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it!

“Ferolina?” Everyone was gathered downstairs, including Liebe, as they heard the commotion from Asteri. The ice mage ran down from his room and instantly confronted his parents with the news. Even they seemed surprised at the choice. “You? Warriors Apprentice?” Liebe laughed, teasing his younger brother and his immaturity. Sitting on the sofa, Beatrice also couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Why couldn’t I just join the Staria Division? You have any idea how much responsibility I have now?” Asteri grumbled, crossing his arms in disappointment. “Hey. This is an opportunity for you to grow and become stronger.” Simone encouraged, with stars in his eyes, wrapping his arms around his son to make the boy fell more enthusiastic. Asteri rolled his eyes, getting up from the seat. “Liebe. Help me pack. Of course, Ferolina gave a few hours notice instead of a week.” No way was that ogre busy with any important stuff explaining her lateness, the red flame mage was probably out in some huge mana enhanced area killing some insane beasts for fun. The demon nodded, following his younger brother upstairs. They arrived and both started opening Asteri’s suitcases and packing all the necessities in his bag and suitcase. Even though four months have passed, Asteri still was very weary of Dante and couldn’t get that man out his head. The man would come over time to time to interact with the family, as it was basic respect, but Dante would also glare at Asteri every time they came in contact which freaked the ice mage out.

“Oi, Asteri. Whats going on?” Liebe asked, watching Asteri slightly sweat which was most definitely not from folding clothes or sorting out files. “Do you find Dante slightly weird. Like, I don’t know…demonic maybe?” Liebe’s eyes fluttered and he stopped what he was doing for just a moment. “Are you familiar with a devil called Lucifero? Or heard of him?” Liebe quickly said no which made Asteri perplexed. Why was Liebe getting defensive all of a sudden and why was he suddenly acting so aloof? Asteri shrugged it off and continued to pack his clothing into his suitcase before using a magical item, found by a member of the Staria Division, which placed the case and bag inside. The room was cleaned and Asteri took one final glance at it before him and Liebe walked out. Asteri had heard of times where mages were gone at months, even sometimes years, at a time without seeing their family or homes. However, Asteri didn’t mind. He took a final glance at his room with a brief exhaled smile before moving all his stuff downstairs to where both his parents were waiting. “We have to go now. A spacial mage will be here in a couple hours, you sure you’ll be alright by yourself? We are leaving for our base so this may be the last time you’ll see us for a while.” Simone said. “A Warriors Apprentice is always busy and out and about. You may not see us for a while.” Beatrice agreed. Asteri rolled his eyes. God, affection was so gross to him. A portal opened up for the oldest Starias as well as Liebe who was also part of the family division. “I’ll do some chores around the house for a little while I guess…” Simone ruffled his son’s hair before entering the portal. “I hope you learn from this new experience and develop your character. I believe in you.” Beatrice farewelled, disappearing right behind Simone. Asteri looked at Liebe and Liebe looked at him and the final words of his foster brother shook Asteri slightly. “Don’t mention that devil’s name to me every again.” Asteri couldn’t respond as Liebe already vanished through the purple circle. Asteri deadpanned, not sure on how to react. His suspicions were confirmed that Liebe did indeed know of Lucifero and possibly the plot between him and the high rank devil. Well, it was too late to ask. By the time Asteri got there and got back to ask, he would have missed the portal. Well, the male would have to wait for another opportunity.

Hours went by fast and Asteri managed to get all the chores down before leaving such as cleaning, sorting things out and even going out to the shops to buy the groceries to when his parents, or even him, decided to go home. After all that, Asteri decided to read a book for the last hour before a red portal opened up and a spacial mage popped his head out the portal. “Asteri Staria?” He picked up his transportation device, put his book down and stood up. “Miss Crimsondia is waiting for you.” The male picked himself up from the sofa and followed the mage through the portal.

On the other side, Asteri was hit with a heap of extraordinary amount of mana. The male was outside a grand, orange castle which was enclosed by metal gates. The Staria stood in a huge garden, surrounded by statues and outside the double door which led inside the castle. “Each Warrior gets their own castle filled with maids, cooks and more!” The spacial mage explained. “Oh? And who are you?” Was this her second apprentice? “Oh, I’m just her spacial mage. She calls me her ‘ride’.” The messy red haired awkwardly said, rubbing his nape. Asteri let out a long sigh. He was about to open the door but instead it was swang right open by maids. “You must be Miss Ferolina’s new apprentice. She’s waiting for you.” The spacial mage took his leave and Asteri allowed himself to be escorted through the halls which were plated with silver marble, the most red of carpets and the modest of interior. It seemed his new mentor wasn’t very fond of the colour gold or any bright lights for the matter as her castle was dimly lit with an erupting crimson flame and a dim chandelier hanging off the middle of the main area. 

“Miss Ferolina’s castle is actually way smaller than the other warriors.” The maid must be joking, the castle was decently big and was enough to accompany a small royal family if she wished to; who were always very big in their numbers. If this was her castle just how big were the ones of the other Warriors? “She upstairs. The Warrior would like to see you personally.” Asteri looked up, dizzy, at the amount of stairs there were. When the maid left, the delinquent looked around for anyone else. Asteri cracked a toothed grin amid pointing his palms down where black frost started to form and the area become chillingly cold. “Black Ice Magic: Black Chilling Canon.” Magical power concentrated on one area right before the condensed mana was too much to actually store in a compact space. The mana overflowed which causes the black spark to combust and shoot Asteri up the hole which centred itself in the middle of the spiral. This was less of a spell and more of supreme magic control. The demon expected to land flawlessly on the top but instead he stored too much magic and ended up thrusting himself into a door which shot off its hinges and the reckless male ended up in another room- face down. Asteri groaned and lifted himself up to be met with a villainous office.

The area was large and encased with dark oak, the bookshelves stacked themselves up and around the area, a carpet of orange led to a desk where behind the sitting figure was the only bit of light from the window: covered by a red curtain and only leaked a streak of light that separated into strands as it glowed from behind the slouching senior. “The first thing that you do when you get here is break my door and try freeze the damn place?” Ferolina looked not too different from the previous memories. Her hair was shorter and turning slightly grey, the mages armour was replaced by a white polo shirt and a crimson cloak that was strapped by two belts around her waist that also kept her grimoire sachet. The veteran’s trousers were also white and her boots were long and black. Ferolina’s demeanour changed from that of a rebellious twenty year old to that of a respected and wise elder. “Sorry. Kinda lost control.” Asteri apologised, feeling guilty when her maids were forced to clean up the mess Asteri made. “I’m not complaining. If I minded this, I would have never chose you as my apprentice.”  
“Ah about that. What made you think I can be a good apprentice?”  
“Lancelot, Xavier, Catherine and me have all been number one warriors for decades. Why do you think that is?” Asteri didn’t reply. “ We have seen many fights and potential candidates but we have yet to see extraordinary strength and magical ability. You could be loyal, dignified and passionate but if you’re weak then it doesn’t matter. Magical power can’t be changed but attitude can. My goal is to whip your ass into shape, to show you how the real world works and not that it revolves only around you. I’m saying that you have potential and you are the next candidate for my successor.”  
Asteri listened with curious ears. No one has really believed in him much, not even his own parents. Yes, they bailed him out of jail many times but they never really pressured him into a life of heroism because of his delinquent history. Well, that was until his suspicious uncle got involved and talked his parents into it. What a damn hypocrite that man was, making deal with the devils and talking about heroism. Yeah, heroism my ass. “Yeah, heroism my ass.” Among his anger, Asteri didn’t realise he muttered his last thoughts recklessly under his breath. “What was that?” Ferolina asked. Good, she didn’t hear Asteri so there was no explaining to do. The ice mage shook his head. “It was nothing. Anyways, I should probably unpack.” The cube imploded revealing the suitcase and bag that Asteri has brang along. Ferolina didn’t even comment on the magical items as she was aware of the dungeon expeditions the Starias conducted and how most the magical items in the stores were thanks to them. This device was puny comported to what they usually find. “That wont be necessary.” Maids came into the room and took the male’s bags for him. “Hold up.” Asteri was about to follow the maids but was stopped by Ferolina. She handed him a document. “Clover Kingdom…?” Asteri read. “You have an escort mission. As a Warriors Apprentice it’s not going to be some trade items. You are escorting a beloved member of the Clover Kingdom. Her identity and name shall not be to any concern to you.” Asteri finished the letter and put it in his pocket as it was mandatory to show for legal and safety reasons. “Oh and put this on. It’s basically for bragging rights but it shows everyone that you’re my apprentice.” Ferolina threw a red robe at Asteri which was made out of the finest, red silk and had a black eclipse embroidered on the back. “See ya.” Asteri informally waved, leaving the chamber and back down the stairs, where he actually walked, and outside meanwhile clumsily putting the robe on. There was a silver carriage and two more mages on white horses on each side of the sphere. “You know how to ride a horse?” The other two mages accompanying Asteri were from the Staria Division who also wore a robe but they were different. They wore a golden undergarment and a silver, dress-like robe covering their whole bodies with a star imprinted on each side. For the normal eye, their robes were extraordinary and wonderful but to Asteri they were tacky and ugly. “Wow.” The novice awed upon seeing his horse. It was a black stallion with a small amount of red armour on his head and a feather sticking up at the top of its helmet. Asteri’s escort seemed young but still was more grand then that of the Staria novices. Asteri got on and was right besides the carriage man. “We are instructed to wait outside the gate of the palace for the royal to come out. We cannot go inside.”

Asteri finally understood why the journey required horses. No way could Asteri travel an hour and a half without some sort of transport. As well as that the terrain was rather unruly. Luckily for them, there was a safe route which didn’t consist of the Grand Magic Zone and wouldn’t tear them to shreds. The Clover Kingdom had a multitude of weathers ranging from summer, winter, rain, etc instead of one continuous weather pattern. As of now, the weather was pretty neutral with the sun being moderately warm and the grass a tender green. The skies were blue with little clouds obscuring the view. It was far more satisfying then the Spade Kingdom. The Royal Realm was where their destination was and, as of now, they were travelling through what was known as the Forsaken Realm. “Sheesh. Does the kingdom ever donate?” Asteri empathised, looking in horror at the homeless and poor on the street. Desperate eyes looked at Asteri which consisted of the elderly, middle aged, teenagers and even orphans. Not bearing the guilt, the man looked away and continued trodding. Such a dazzling sight of riches and sparkles must have been a rare and possibly a once in a life time view yet with all his riches and status he couldn’t do a thing about their poverty. “Don’t feel bad. It’s just how things work here.” One of the Starias assured. Asteri glanced back at the hazel haired male. “Status means everything here. If you’re born lowly, that’s tough.” The ginger haired women explained further. Asteri said nothing but sighed and carried on moving forward

Now exiting Hage Village, the party was met with a mountain and a path which led to the Royal Realm. As promised, the route up there was rather slow and bumpy but they eventually got there without much trouble. A few minutes upon entering the East District, the carriage came to a halt outside a caste with knights guarding it. ‘They must be the Silver Eagles’. Asteri thought, remembering stories of how the Clover Kingdom defence system kind of functioned. “Permission.” One of the seniors said, stretching out his palm to Asteri. It seemed they were strict even though it was clear by the attire and symbols they weren’t anyone suspicious or frauds. Asteri complied and gave his document to the Silver Eagle who read it and nodded his head to the other member. They opened the gates and allowed a covered figure to come out. It was a she who wore a long, white dress and gloves. Her attire was swan like and emblems of golden crosses could be seen on her dress. A parasol covered the female’s face but what caught Asteri’s eye was the silver ponytail that swang behind the young figure as she entered the carriage. The door closed and they were given the signal to go.

The ride was silent and awkward. There was no exchange of words or anything to start some sort conversation but what kept Asteri’s mind busy was the ridiculous mana resource of the female. Asteri could even admit it was larger than that of his own. “So…what is your name?” Asteri attempted to ask. The stranger stayed silent, not saying a word. “You know? Your hair is really nice. As a person with shit on my head, could you recommend me your conditioner?” Asteri made himself laugh and cringed when the female didn’t return the favour. Moving past Hage Village now, a smooth journey was expected back. Suddenly, a heat wave struck the back of Asteri which prompted him to turn around and stop riding. Hage Village was on fire and even from the hilltops Asteri could see the group of bandits attacking the small town. “H-hey! Shouldn’t we do something?” Asteri asked, seeing that the carriage and the Starias weren’t stopping. “With all due respect as an apprentice, however your are the one leading this escort mission and our primary goal is to get our escort to point A to point B without complications. Putting such a high status in danger is unforgivable as well as abounding your mission. Let the magic knights take care of it.” The male Staria explained, turning back around. The ginger didn’t have a say. Asteri knew damn well no one would turn up and aid Hage. They were the worst of the worst with no one giving a shit about them and if they lived or not. No one cared if they died. Hell, dying would even put less pressure on the Royal Realm. The thought of abandonment or the fact that they weren’t his people didn’t cross his mind once. People were people and they all deserved a chance to live and strive.

Asteri pulled his reins to the left and galloped down the hill meanwhile ignoring the distant cries of the Starias and the carriage man. To Asteri’s surprise, the royalty had no say in the matter. Asteri didn’t care if it was treason. If its treason to save lives, he would happily quit. “Black Ice Magic: Black Ice Canon!” When Asteri found the distance adequate, he launched himself off the horse and into the inferno. With a fist encased with black ice and grimoire open, Asteri punched his first victim square in the face where unconsciousness quickly took over his victim. “Hey? Are you ok?” Asteri asked the female who was clutching her child in desperation. When the path cleared, the mother thanked Asteri and took herself and her child out of the dangerous area. Asteri moved ahead, shielding his eyes from the smoke as he moved through the town. It wasn’t hard to locate the culprits near the crops. They were all gathered in one area, one head locking what seemed to be a Father of a nearby church. The male had terrified, grey orbs and swept back, black hair as a bandit had his dagger to the priest’s throat. “Oi, what do you think you’re doing to the villagers?!” Asteri exclaimed. The thieving bandits took a glance away from the crops and at Asteri. “It’s just one of them! Get them, lads.” The head of the bandits, being the one holding the priest captive, instructed the ten of his men to attack. Not only were their numbers puny but so were their mana reserves. ‘I could use my original magic and wipe them all out…’ Asteri’s grimoire aura started to slowly change from a black glow to that of purple but it swiftly retracted. “No. Unless I’m sharing mana with the devil, my reserve is very low. Not only that, it’s extremely destructive and out of control since I haven’t used it since I was five. With my original magic, I can use about five spells before running out.” Distracted, Asteri didn’t notice that the bandits have already launched their attacks at him. All thanks to instincts over basic sensing, an ice barrier placed itself in front of Asteri. “Shit. I got distracted!” The bandit got too cocky. 

“Fire Magic: Incinerated Blow!” A bandit launched himself at Asteri. “Black Ice Magic: Glacial Conversion.” The flame converted to that of ice and froze the bandit. His hand ended up imploding with blood spluttering everywhere as well as his flesh and even bone parts. The other bandits were mortified and didn’t even bother to attack Asteri as they backed away, seeing one of their own howling in pain. “You bastards better piss off or I’ll make sure more than your hands or gone.” Even the injured flame user stumbled up and followed his companions into a cowardly retreat. The priest fell onto his knees. “Thank you, young man! Please, save our village and people.” Asteri didn’t need any other reason than that to save the citizens. “You got it. Get everyone around here to safety.” The Father nodded and quickly scrambled himself towards the burning buildings with a burning passion. The flame was getting worse and at this rate people would start dying of not only burns and accidents but carbon monoxide. Asteri came to a halt next to a water tower that was big enough to possibly cover the whole village with water. ‘My ice magic isn’t going to be melted by natural flames so it wont create water. This is my best chance but how do I get this to cover the whole area?’ Time was running out and there wasn’t much time left until everyone would die and the village would crumble. “Do I really have to flood? Is my magic not enough to convert the flame into ice? Can only the capital of the village be saved?” Asteri scolded himself. Just like he thought, he was useless. Asteri couldn’t even save a small village from a fire, he’s letting people die because he was too stupid to think of something else. “Mr.” Asteri glanced down to see a little girl clutching and tugging his cloak. “Please save Hage!” She cried, tears strolling down her cheeks with a quivering voice. Asteri gritted his teeth but calmed down in an instant, remembering his position and who he was . He’s Asteri Staria and is the son of Beatrice and Simone Staria; the embodiment of heroism! “I cannot…let them all die!” Asteri’s grimoire started to glow a bright blue. It was another spell that has awakened in him and it was huge scale.

“Black Ice Magic: Black Benevolent Glacial Conversion!” Almost like a click of the finger, all the flame turned into ice. The atmosphere cooled, the air chilled and it was almost like time itself stopped. Even with his demonic side, it took out a lot out of his mana. The citizens stopped cowering and instead confronted the black winter. “Young man! Are you ok?” The priest bellowed, sprinting  
over to Asteri who was clutching his demonic arm in pain. His grimoire went back into his sachet. “Your face.” The spell even affected his body. Black frost covered one side of his face and it burned into his skin. “Please. Let me thaw it. It’s the least we can do to thank you for your kindness.” Asteri shrugged it off. “I’m fine. Please, tend to those who have been hurt by my ice. It should all thaw in a few minutes.” Asteri acknowledged he was weakened but stood up and whistled to which his horse came galloping in response. God knows where it was hiding. “Thank you. I owe you my life for saving Hage Village.” The Father was on the verge of tears, looking at the grand figure, but was comforted by the orphans. “What is your name?” Asteri asked. “Orsi. Orsi Orafi.” Asteri dropped a bag of coins into the man’s hands. “I know this kingdom doesn’t give a rat’s ass about you so I hope this helps with some of the repairs.” Orsi cried. Never has anyone been so generous to their tiny town. “I owe you everything! God bless you!” And for the first time in a while, Asteri felt heartfelt and somewhat heroic. He gave a small smile, waved and farewelled everyone. 

“Yoooo, I’m back!” Asteri caught up to the carriage and pulled over to his respected position. “Look at the state of you! How dare you?” The red haired hissed. Not only has Asteri abounded them but now had the audacity to show up so uncouth. “Listen, women. I just used up most my mana on saving the village and still made my way back here so shut it.” The bruised and hurt Asteri gave the Staria the middle finger. “My name is Jill and this is Oliver. Also, don’t give me the finger you fool!” Jill snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Asteri. He rolled his eyes, not bothering with the sly comments. “You know, if you apologise maybe, just maybe, I’ll not say anything to the authorities that you abounded your mission.”  
“Oh look. A squirrel.”  
“DID YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID?”  
The nagging continued for a little longer before another predicament came across. There was a log placed in their way and they were unable to get through to the other side. They were so close to the Grand Magic Zone that they could feel the mana from it radiating in the forest they were in. “Alright. I’m pretty much out of mana. What magic do you two use?” The three got off their horses and observed the log. It was pretty huge and they concluded its definitely more than a one man job. “I use ice magic and Jill uses wind magic.” Asteri looked at Jill who gave him a dirty look. “Use your wind magic then to, I don’t know, lift the log up?”

“Huh? This bark is huge!” The bark was at least two metres high and the forest was too dense too get around it. Jill was quite the petite women and Asteri could see the anger building up in those blue eyes. Yeah, if he asked her again she would kill him. Asteri sighed, looking over at Oliver who was shyly looking away. Their mana was a little over average so Asteri assumed if they worked together they would be able to get rid of the log. “Oliver.” The boy startled. “How about you use your ice magic to cut up the bark into pieces then little miss bitch can move the logs.” The female crossed her arms but said nothing with a pout. “O-ok.” Oliver shot a wave of magic attacks at it instantly but it curved left and obliterated some of the forest. Asteri exhaled with frustration. Their best bet was now to wait for his mana to recover.

Asteri’s mana was nearly restored but then he heard a small cry from the carriage. “Thief!” The carriage man bellowed as a hooded figure took something from their escort and run away. “Shit.” Asteri was going to use his mana to cut the log but now there was another problem. “Just in case the bandit has company, stay here!” Asteri didn’t wait for an answer but departed after the suspect at a ridiculous speed. “Hey, come back!” Their mana was strangely familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. They run through hills, cliffs and uneven ground for what seemed hours.

“Shit, I lost track of them.” Asteri was still exhausted from his last battle but still managed to keep his mana sensing at a peak. The male would have given up if it wasn’t for the sudden shriek that echoed through the forest. Running towards the voice, Asteri found himself looking at a figure that has caught itself in a trap and was now trapped in a net that was hanging off a tree. There it was, their royal’s purse in their hands. “You know. Its not nice to steal from others.” After exhaling and inhaling for dear life for the past few minutes, Asteri finally confronted the thief with a smug smile. “Asteri?! Is that you??” The male’s jaw dropped as he took a closer look at the appearance under the hood. Those green orbs, that ash hair…no way. “Licita?! The male was sure. “Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, no way! What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to the Diamond!” Asteri smiled, heart beating strangely fast. “Yeah, that’s a long story. You look pretty beaten up, you good?” Licita mocked. “Well, I ran into trouble on my first mission today.”  
“Mission? No way, tell me more but please let me out of here, it’s cramped.” Licita begged, her back starting to ache at the discomfort the hunting net brang her. “Sure thing.” Asteri started walking up to Licita but he frowned when her head shot up. Asteri heard something break off and he looked up to see a thick, long branch, the size and width of an average tree, has snapped off a bigger tree and was falling down right towards him. This was a forest powered by a Grand Magic Zone which explained the abnormal size of the trees. “Shit, I don’t have enough magic to shield myself!”

Asteri was ready to be impacted but instead another presence made itself known. A steel attack launched itself at the bark and shredded it until they were only splinters. There she was, the white dressed figure with her face now visible. Both Asteri’s and Licita’s eyes winded at the beauty the royal bestowed. Eyes wide and magenta, hair a ponytail that was long and silver, and face as visibly smooth and flawless as porcelain. The royal’s magic formed into an armour around her and a lance in one of her hands. 

“My name is Acier Silva of the Clover Kingdom and I would like to commend you for your bravery.”

Chapter 19: The Silver Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t mean to seem pushy but I feel like I speak for many fanfic creators here who overwork themselves but get little feedback on hours of work. If you don’t like it, tell me why and if you do the least you can do is leave a kudos. I love all your support and I hope you understand where I’m coming from because if I feel people don’t enjoy this I will most likely abounded or start something horror- Asta related which Ive been doing for a while and I think people will enjoy if people dislike this one.
> 
> Anyways, goodnight! Part of the reason I got this out on Sat instead of Sun is because my bday is tomorrow and i will most likely not have time to upload. Anyways, kudos, comment and till next week. Appreciate you all!
> 
> -Evanora 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: Memories Of The Deep, Dark Past


End file.
